Anime Heaven
by Narora Senoku
Summary: Namikaze Naruto has woken up in a strange black abyss. He is found by an angel and taken to Heaven, where his next new adventure begins on Team 2, with Walker Allen, and Kuroi Mato. NarutoxBRS, YujixShana and AllenxLenalee on the side. HIATUS
1. Death, and Training

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another story for your entertainment! There's not much to say about this one, except that a lot of anime will be crossed-over into this one story.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Powerful Being Talking/Technique being used/Gate being opened"**

**'**_**Powerful Being Thinking**_**'**

'_Sourusodo Speaking to Master_'

_(Translations)_

_**.::Scene Change::.**_

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning..._

_**.::?::.**_

'_It's... cold..._'

In a motionless, black abyss, a figure opened his bright blue eyes drowsily. They shifted left and right, not being able to see anything but darkness.

The body attached to the eyes began to move, slowly at first. It's fingers twitching every few seconds. Eyes blinking, trying to clear away the non-existent cover over them.

The movements gradually got more powerful. Arms moving around, trying to find a stable, solid plain to touch, and found none. The hands moved up to the figure's head, feeling the facial features.

'_What... What happened... The last I remember..._' Sudden thoughts of a pink haired woman, a black haired man, and a silver haired teacher flew into his thoughts, along with names, places, everything... but how he ended up here...

The figure put on a curious face and looked around, and found nothing. '_What the hell...?_' Having somehow learned to move, he shifted his weight and turned himself around to look behind him.

_**.::?::.**_

From under the cover of a black cloak, two silver eyes watched the man. The eyes narrowed in thought. '_This man... he's already gained back most of his memories...? Much faster... than the others... And he's already discovered how to move inside the Chaos...? Hmm..._' The eyes suddenly vanished, and in their place was a white feather, glowing brightly in the darkness...

_**.::Back with the Man.::**_

As the man moved around, he spotted a glimmer of light and turned toward it again. It was a white feather. No bigger than a bird's.

He tilted his head to the left and began to float toward it. As he neared it, he became visible, no longer cloaked in darkness. His hair was a bright blond, as if touche by the sun. On his cheeks where three whisker marks each. He was around 5'10", maybe 5"11". Around his shoulders was a black cloak, with flames etched into the ends. On the back, it had kanji colored red that spelled out "Rokudaime Hokage." that, he had on an orange suit, that had pieces of black every now and then, but it was torn open at the zipper, which had been blown off. On his forehead, there was a black headband that held his hair out of his eyes.

As he touched the feather, he felt a pulling sensation, and suddenly he was surrounded by light, the darkness was forced back until it vanished.

"Wha-?"

"So you can see it?" A voice cut him off as he spoke, echoing around him.

The orange figure started to spin around to find the voice. "What do you mean by that? Show yourself!" The answer he got was a lighthearted chuckle.

"No need to be frightened, I'm a friend... Naruto." There was a gust of wind behind the orange man, now Naruto. Said orange loving ninja spun around to find a man standing there.

His hair was silver, along with his eyes. He had on a black cloak that went down to his ankles. Below that, was black clothing. He had a black, button up shirt. His pants weren't form fitting, but neither were they baggy.

On his left hip was a large sword, it looked about as long as Zabuza's, but not as thick.. It's handle was silver, but didn't seem to reflect any light at all. The blade, though hidden, was black. But the most thrilling feature were the wings on his back.

The wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. They glowed a bright white color, so bright, it was hard to tell where they were. They flapped slowly, as if this man was flying in the air.

"How..." Naruto began, mezmorized by the man's appearance. He shook his head, clearing it of cobwebs before speaking again, a hard look on his face. "Who are you!" He reached down to pull out a Kunai but couldn't feel his pouch. He looked down and found it missing.

He heard a whistle and turned back to the man. The man smiled lightly, and held up his Kunai pouch. "Looking for this?"

Naruto gasped and growled. "Give that back!" He charged at the man, and threw a right hook at his face. The man simply leaned back and dodged it.

"Now now, no need to get angry, you'll have this back when you promise not to try and kill me." He said casually as if he did it everyday.

Naruto growled and took a deep breath. He exhaled and nodded. The silver haired man smiled warmly and tossed the pouch back to Naruto.

The boy caught it and began to check it, and found that everything was still there. He glanced at the man, then put his pouch back on behind him.

"Now, before I start talking, I'm sure you have questions that you want answered?"

Naruto nodded, he had a lot. Who wouldn't, after waking up to find themselves in this place.

The man nodded and lifted his hand to his sword. As he pulled the slightly longer blade out, he pointed it in the air. It let out a bright light, and Naruto suddenly found himself in a white room. The furniture was white, the door to his right was white, even the curtains where white. (Kingdom Hearts II: White Room...)

The silver haired man took a seat in one of the chairs at the long table, and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

The boy looked at the chair, and found that it had no traps at all. So he sat down, but did not drop his guard.

The man grinned. "Well, ask away Naruto."

Naruto made a face, one that he had come to call his, thinking face. He looked this stranger in the eye and began to speak. "How... how do you know my name?"

The man nodded. "I've known your name for a while. For, it was your father, that told me to watch over you."

Naruto's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he heard this. His father? Wasn't he dead? Killed by the Shinigami for sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his belly?

"M-my father?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Namikaze Minato. I probably should have told you this earlier, Naruto, but... your dead." The man said with a sad smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes, if possible, got wider and gained a look of fear. He was dead? How? When? The last thing he remembered, was fighting Uchiha Madara. The man cast an extremely powerful lightning Jutsu and Naruto launched his Rassenshuriken, and when the attacks met, they exploded...

'_Wait..._' That was how... The explosion must have been powerful enough to kill Naruto. '_I... I died..._'

The man sighed and stood, he walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man as he smiled sadly. "Yes... you have died, fighting the man... no... the demon Uchiha Madara. But rest assured, he is dead too, and is now rotting in hell for his attempts."

A large weight was lifted off of Naruto's shoulders as he heard this. He took a deep breath, exhaled again, and nodded.

The man sat down again and motioned for another question. Naruto, spoke right after that. "Who... Are you?" This seemed like the second or third time he asked.

The man nodded once again. "My name, is Senoku Narora. I am an angel from heaven?" The man, Narora, said.

Naruto nodded, then asked another question. "Where am I? Or better yet, where was I?"

Narora thought for a second, trying to think of how to explain it to him with out boring him to death. "Well, to start, that black place you were in is called The Chaos. It's where souls go when the body dies when there is nothing left in the dimension that the body died in to tie the soul there."

"Where you are now, is another world, called Twilight Town, which is in a dimension separate from yours. You are in an old mansion, in a room called the White Room, obviously." Narora answered with a smile.

"How do you know my father?"

"Well.." Began Narora. "I met him the first time when Shinigami-sama brought him to The Chaos. I was ordered to bring him to Heaven. We met, and had almost the same talk you and I have had. And just before I left him in Heaven, he asked me a favor. He said..."

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_A younger Narora stood in front of Namikaze Minato. Minato looked to be struggling with something._

"_Narora-san... will you... do me a favor?" Minato asked nervously._

_Narora tilted his head to the side and nodded. Minato took a breath. "Watch over my son. Naruto is his name. Watch over him, and... make sure he's safe, please?"_

_Narora thought about it for a second. It would get him out of doing harder missions from Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama. He nodded at Minato. "Sure thing. I'll protect him for as long as I live."_

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Naruto looked down at his lap and smiled. He let a few tears streak down his cheeks at the story. His father was protecting him, even in death...

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Narora again, who was waiting patently.

"What... what will happen to me?" Naruto asked the big question.

Narora smiled, as if he was waiting for him to ask it. "Well, after you have had your questions, I'll guide you to Heaven, where you will most likely meet up with others that have died in your world."

(Music: Hikari: Orchestra version)

Naruto grinned happily, he would finally meet his parents in person. And all his diseased friends. '_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero-sennein..._'

"Alright! I'm ready, lets go!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and grinned.

Narora smiled and nodded. He stood and walked over to Naruto. "Alright." He pulled his sword from his hip again and touched the air in front of them. It' rippled and with a collection of light, a door appeared. Narora walked over, gripped the handle, and pulled it open. A bright light shown and Naruto had to cover his eyes from it.

When his eyes adjusted, Narora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" The Silver haired angel asked.

Naruto nodded confidently. Ready to face a new world in his afterlife.

Narora smiled and they walked through. As they went, they vanished into the light and the door closed. After the doors completely closed, it vanished and the camera moved through the windows, and turned as it flew into the clouds, looking down on the mansion...

_**.::Heaven – North Gate::.**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt solid ground below his feet. He glanced down to find paved road below him.

Narora smiled as he saw Naruto get used to seeing something besides white/black again.

Around both of them was a very big court yard. Behind them, the door they came through closed and vanished. On the outer edges of the yard, were large, white pillars. On the other side of the yard, where large buildings.

"This." Narora began, catching Naruto's attention. "Is the North side of Heaven. The North, East, and South sides all have court yards like this that souls appear in when they are guided here by an angel of Mid-Captain level or higher."

Naruto blinked. "Mid... Captain?"

Narora nodded and spoke.

"Yes. In Heaven, angels are given ranks depending on their power level, and the amount of gates they can open. I can open all 9 of the Gates, but when my base power, the power I have when not using a gate, and the power of my ninth gate are averaged, it comes out as just between Mid to High level Captain. The Angel ranks are Lieutenant, Captain, and General."

Naruto blinked once more. "Wait wait wait... gates? Like Bushy brow's gates? The... Inner ones or something?"

Narora blinked in confusion, before he let out a noise that sounded between an 'oh' and an 'ah'. "No, not quite. While the man you speak of, Rock Lee, opened gates, they aren't similar to these gates."

"You see, the Inner Gates are gates withing a physical body, but the gates I speak off, are gates withing the spiritual body. While the Inner Gates harm the body in exchange for power, the Angel Gates have no such drawbacks, besides becoming extremely tired after using one past your limit."

"The gates are only opened by gaining Sourusodo _(Soul Sword)_." He placed a hand on his sword as an example. "This is my Sourusodo, Kyuketsuki _(Vampire)_."

"To get one, you must awaken your Sourupawa _(Soul Power)_" Narora explained, taking his hand off Kyuketsuki.

Naruto nodded. "How do you do that?"

Narora grinned and bent down to Naruto's ear. "You have to experience death while dead."

Naruto blinked. Death while Dead? The hell? After you died, you could die again?

Narora nodded, as if reading his mind. "Yes, I can tell by the look on your face. You can die after you have died once. But this time, you are reincarnated into a new body, with no memories of what has happened in your past life, or here in your afterlife."

"To die again, you must be tested by Kami-sama before even thinking about attempting it. You have to have a a determined mind, and more power than most people have. But I'm sure she'd let you do it anyway. I can feel your power, and you have much more than needed. If I was to guess, by the time the test is over and your an angel, you'd be close to High Lieutenant level."

Naruto made a face and got big, bright eyes. "Can we go se-... wait... "She'd"?"

Narora chuckled. "Hai, Kami-sama is female. You didn't know?" He blinked, and tilted his head to the side.

Naruto shook his head. "Where I came from, Kami was a man..."

"Heheheh, well your history isn't correct then." He began to walk. Naruto fallowed. "Are we going to see Kami-sama?" he asked excitedly.

Narora nodded. "Hai, we'll go to see her right now." Naruto let out a big grin.

_**.::A Few Minutes Later – Center of Heaven::.**_

(Music: Bleach OST 1 Track 5 )

"Whoa..." Naruto said quietly as he looked around.

Heaven sure was better than he had heard. And different. Instead of walking on clouds, and gates everywhere, it was like one large city. The streets were full of carts and merchants, trying to sell whatever they could. The houses ranged from large Skyscrapers, to normal houses you might see a family of five living in, along with apartments.

The streets were filled with people and cars in some places. Naruto only knew about motorized vehicles by asking Narora when he had heard one beep at him when he stood in the road.

They eventually came to the other side of Heaven and walked through a large gate into a mansion. It was a normal Japanese style mansion with sliding doors. It's court yard was large, larger than the one Naruto had come to when Narora came with him to Heaven's North gate. It was full of angels, some training, some sparing, and others relaxing in the sun.

As he walked through the doors of the mansion, Angels saluted them as they passed by, but Naruto guessed it was for Narora. Being a Mid Captain must be a very high rank.

"Ano... Narora?"

The angel glanced at Naruto to show his attention. Seeing this, Naruto continued.

"You're mid Captain level right? Is that a high level?" Naruto asked out of curiousity.

Narora thought about it for a second, before answering. "A bit. Thoughs of Captain level are very power, much more so than a Lieutenant, but they aren't the strongest. Their only in the middle. The level above them, General, are much more powerful. Evne a Low level general can outclass a High Level captain completely."

"But Kami-sama isn't a General. She's what's known as a 'God level'. Only She, and her brother Shinigami-sama are at this level. High General level's pale in comparison to a God level. A God level only has to so much as flick their finger at a General to send them flying. They don't even have to touch them."

Naruto's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide at hearing this news. Even the strongest rank could be beaten without being touched? That was pretty damn powerful. "W-wow..." Narora nodded with a grunt of agreement.

He neared a door and stood straight, hand at his side. A shadow on the other side of the door showed an obviously feminine figure drinking tea.

Narora spoke, deep and clear. "Kami-sama! Senoku Narora, Mid level Captain, reporting in from a successful retrieval mission!"

The figure set the tea cup down and turned their head to the door, and spoke in a soft, but powerful voice. "Hai, you may enter, Narora-kun."

Narora bowed and slid the door open.

Naruto blinked and blushed lightly at the sight of possible the most good looking woman he had ever seen... and she didn't look a day older than 16!

Her hair was white, and long, reaching down to her mid back. Her skin was creamy and her eyes were silver, the same as Narora's. So far, they had been the only two Naruto had seen with those eyes. She war a light blue shihakusho with no bottoms. Her figure had to be the best he had ever seen in his life, her breasts had to be at leased a c-cup, and her hips weren't to large, nor to small, and her flat stomach complimented the look.

"I've told you..." She said, with a warm smile and a shake of the head with closed eyes. "You don't need to use honorifics around me."

"Gomen, Kami-chan." Narora said with a small chuckle. He walked in and motioned Naruto to follow him. As he shut the door behind them, two mats appeared in front of where the girl, Kami, was sitting. As they sat down, Kami set her finished tea down, and the cup and plate vanished.

She eyed Naruto for a moment, before turning to Narora. "You've brought him here?"

Narora nodded. "Hai. He wishes to undergo The Test." Kami's face registered shock, before it grew harder.

"You brought him here after only a few hours to take it?" Narora nodded at her question/statement. "Hai, he shows to have large amounts of power already. When converted, I'd guess he'd be around High-Lieutenant to Low-Captain level."

Kami's eyebrows raised slightly before turning to our Orange loving ninja. "Hmm... yes, I can feel the power. It's much like those other two that came here. Their power was rolling off of them in waves, but his is slightly weaker... But not my much..." She stated.

Narora nodded. "That, and the fact... that he already knows how he died..." Kami sent a glance at Narora as he said this, and let out a soft grunt. "Already?"

"Hai." Narora crossed his arms. "He already knew his death the second I told him he was dead."

Naruto blinked and looked between them, and spoke for the first time. "Ano... Is that a bad thing?" He asked curiously.

Kami smiled. "No, Naruto. It's just unheard of. Not many people remember how they died right after being told their dead. It usually takes a year for that part of their memories to return. There have only been a handful that remember, Narora being one of them."

Narora nodded at Naruto as Kami said this. "There are another two that remember as well that have shown up in the past 2 years. And they were Low-Captain level right off the bat."

Kami nodded. "And speaking of ranks, I think its time to start the test." She snapped her fingers and they were instantly standing in the court yard, all of the angels looked up to her, stood and bowed. Then left the yard to watch from the sidelines.

Naruto watched at the display of respect, then turned to Kami and Narora, who were standing side by side.

"Ok, Naruto-kun. To start the test, you must learn how to call up the small amount of energy you already have. To do this, think of a river flowing through your whole body. And try to draw that water away from the river."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration.

He was standing there for the better part of 10 minutes searching, and finally he found the 'river'. He began to pull the 'water' from it and felt a gust kick up around his body.

Kami and Narora watched from a few yards away as a gust picked up around Naruto's body.

Kami then smiled. "Ok, Naruto-kun, you can stop." Hearing her command, Naruto stopped drawing on the energy and stood there.

The angels on the sidelines were paying close attention now if they weren't before. This kid just brought out enough energy to rival a High level Lieutenant. One man with orange, spiky hair was watching intently, a large horse cleaver of a sword on his back between his folded wings.

'_This guy's about as good as me._' he thought to himself.

Back with Naruto, he was still waiting for Narora and Kami to stop talking. They finally turned to him when they finished.

"Now." This time it was Narora talking. "To obtain your Sourusodo, the only way that we can recognize you as a Angel, you must force all of the energy, or 'water' in that 'river' into your hand. For mos people, it can take weeks to learn how to do this, but I'm sure you won't take to long." Narora gave an encouraging smile to the young soul.

Naruto nodded, a determined look in his eye. He closed them, and held his hand out in front of him. The energy once again began to whip up a gust around him, and a slight pressure exerted on the yard. Those Angels of Low-Lieutenant level felt the pressure the most, while Mid to High level Lieutenants were barely feeling it at all.

The energy began to take on a silver color as it collected into a ball in Naruto's hand. He began to grasp it, and it turned into a similar length of Narora's sword.

Narora's eyes narrowed slightly. '_This pressure is similar to Kyuketsuki's own pressure. What are you drawing on, Naruto?_' He thought, he glanced at Kami to see her glancing at him. He nodded, and she turned back to the scene. She sighed inwardly. '_It feels so much like Narora's Sourusodo._'

Naruto's sword began to take color as it collected completely. It started at the handle, and went to the tip.

The handle was the same color as Kyuketsuki, but it had a silver chain at the end. The sword was bright white, but the very tip of the cutting edge was dark blue, until it reached the very tip where it ended. It was only a inch or two shorter than Narora's.

Naruto opened his eyes. Though now, they weren't Blue...

They had changed to a bright silver, much like Narora's and Kami's eyes. Said Angel and God let out grunts of surprise at the scene.

Narora blinked a few times. '_Those are...Kami no Me _(God Eyes)_..._' Narora closed his own Kami no Me and opened them again, a small amount of pride in them. '_Naruto... you continue to surprise me..._'

Kami's eyes were still as wide as could be. She turned her head to Narora to find him smiling. With a confused look, she turned back to Naruto and found him admiring his sword.

But what was actually him admiring it, was him speaking to it...

_**.::While Narora and Kami were in Shock::.**_

Naruto gazed at his Sourusodo in admiration. '_So... This is my Sourusodo..._'

'_And this is my new master?_' A voice echoed in his head.

He nearly dropped his sword and looked left and right to find the person that said that, but found no one.

'_The hell was that?_' He thought to himself, but it was heard by someone anyway.

'_Me you dumbass!_' The voice said again. Naruto blinked, and looked at his sword. '_You?_' he could have sworn he could see a tick mark on the sword's hilt.

'_Yes! Who the hell else!_' The Sourusodo yelled at him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he missed Narora and Kami's looks. '_You don't have to yell, Baka!_'

'_Yes, I do have to yell! You wont hear me unless I do!_'

Naruto's eyes twitched darkly. '_What! Why you-!_' He was about to destroy the sword when a voice spoke.

"Naruto." Said boy looked up from his sword at Kami who was watching with an amused look on her face. "The next step, is learning the Sourusodo's name. By doing this, you will unlock your dormant powers and become a true Angel. Right now, your at in in between level to to speak."

Naruto nodded and looked at the sword, and projected a thought to it. '_Hay, you got a name?_'

'_Why don't you try asking me nicely, I might tell you!_' The sword said back.

Naruto's eye twitched again, but he sighed. '_Will you please, tell me your name...?_'

Now he could just feel the sword smirking. '_That's better. And my name, is..._'

Naruto nodded. "Kyuketsuki no Musume. _(Vampire's Daughter)_" Naruto suddenly began to glow brightly, and was encased in the same white energy as it formed a dome around him.

He felt his body being ripped apart, and then put back in place once again, but through out it all, he did not scream.

_**.::Ten Minutes Later::.**_

Narora watched intently as the dome began to drop, only to show... chains?

He tilted his head with a confused look and gazed. Under the dome of white, was a dome of black chains, with a pointed edge on each of them.

They slowly began to crack, and the pieces that fell of disintegrated into the air before they hit the ground. A few seconds later, it was all gone, and Naruto was visible under it.

His orange clothing was gone now. Not a speck of orange remand, save for the armor plate on his right shoulder and his pants. His upper body was dressed in a black muscle shirt. Over that was a black hoody with its hood down, flapping behind him. On the back of the hoody was a star. Naruto's once orange hair had streaks of red it it now. His lower body was covered in pants similar to Narora's but they were orange. His Sourusodo, Kyuketsuki no Musume was strapped to his left hip in a black sheath.

He opened his eyes and looked at his new appearance and smiled. "Cool!" He said, closing his silver eyes in joy.

'_Indeed..._' Kyuketsuki no Musume's voice echoed in agreement.

In the sidelines, the orange haired teen watched with slightly widened eyes. '_This kid...I can feel his power already. He's on par with me..._'

'_Mmm..._' A voice grunted in the teens mind. Said teen turned his brown eyes to the sword on his back. '_What do you think of it, Zangetsu?_'

The sword, Zangetsu, grunted again. '_It appears as if he had some supernatural power when he was alive as well. No one can have this much power right off of the test's third stage without that kind of background. It might be wise to befriend him, Ichigo._' Zangetsu advised it's wielder.

Back with Naruto, he was listening to Narora explain the last part of the test.

"Now, Naruto, the last part of the test is bonding."

Naruto blinked. "Bonding?"

Narora nodded. "Hai. You must learn to fight, trust, and live with your Sourusodo, for it is your partner for the rest of your afterlife." He placed a hand on Kyuketsuki for emphasis.

Naruto nodded. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

Narora turned his head to the crowd of Angels and nodded at two people, who then walked over.

One was the orange haired man Ichigo. He walked with a stride, as if he was confident that he could take on anyone here. He had on a black Shihakusho, much like Kami, but actually wore the bottoms. His eyes were a chocolate brown color. On his back was the abnormally large Sourusodo, Zangetsu.

The other was a girl. She appeared around 14-16 years old. She wore a trench black trench coat with a star on the back, the same as Naruto's. But left the front open. Naruto would have blushed bright red and turned away if it wasn't for the fact that he was sizing up her power, for the only thing she war under the coat was a bikini top, and form fitting shorts, along with knee high boots.

Her hair was black, in two uneven twin tails. One looked slightly burnt. Her eyes were blue, with slight rings in them. On her torso, were two scars. One started just below her left breast and vanished into the bikini top, the other was on her right side, just to the right of her stomach, and vanished behind here where it continued for half an inch and ended.

As they stood next to Narora, he smiled. "You are to fight until you are bonded enough to unlock the first gate, Ichiban (The First). These two are Kurosaki Ichigo." He pointed to the Orange haired man, who nodded at him in a greeting, "And Kuroi Mato." (I know it wasn't stated that it was her, but it's easier to just call her by her other name than Black Rock Shooter, cuz it doesn't seem like much of a name...)

Naruto nodded, pulled Kyuketsuki no Musume from her sheath, and took a stance with her.

Mato pulled a gun from what seemed like mid air and took a ready stance, to dodge or fire at him depending on what movement's he made.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back and held it in front of him.

Narora walked in between them and lifted his hand. "Ichiban is the only gate permitted to be opened in this match. The match will end when either Naruto unlocks the Ichiban, or one side cannot continue." He explained to them all.

Mato was a Low-Captain level, and thus, had the ability to open up to Goban (The Fifth) of the gates. Ichigo was able to open Yonban (The Forth).

"Match between Namikaze Naruto vs the team of Kuroi Mato and Kurosaki Ichigo, Hajime!" He quickly jumped away to let the fight start.

Ichigo started it out by charging Naruto, and swinging Zangetsu quickly at his neck.

Naruto, lifted up Kyuketsuki to block the attack, but felt the power behind the attack and grunted. Ichigo was pushing hard on him, trying to force him to one knee and make him leave an opening.

'_Naruto, focus your sourupowa to your arms._' Kyuketsuki's voice echoed in his mind.

Naruto grunted and began to concentrate. He felt the energy and pulled on it, but then focused the same way he would his Chakra, and felt the energy move into his arms. He felt the weight from Ichigo's attack begin to fall and he started to push back. Eventually, they were at a stalemate.

'_Damn he's strong! We are about the same level!_' Ichigo thought to himself as he pushed. He caught a glimpse of something behind him and quickly jumped away. Just as he did, a large amount of bullets rained down on Naruto.

Just before the attack hit, Kyuketsuki spoke to Naruto. '_Focus your energy into the chain at the end of me, and concentrate on where you want the chains that will sprout to show!_'

Naruto did as asked, and directed the chains to appear in front of him. They appeared from the ground and behind himself and stopped the shots dead in their tracks.

Ichigo landed besides Mato and sighed. "I don't think I can fight him at this level."

Mato glanced at him and back at the dome. Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He walked forward and held Zangetsu in front of him, his free arm gripping his right just above his elbow.

Sourupowa about the size of Naruto's wiped up around him as Zangetsu glowed with a blue light. "Ichiban!" Ichigo yelled as the energy around Zangetsu turned into a flame and started to move down the hilt onto his arms. Soon Ichigo was engulfed in the flames. They shrunk into him as he glowed for a second, then it died down.

By that time Naruto had moved the chains and was able to see it. Just as he took a stance, Ichigo vanished from sight.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_The hell!_'

'_Behind you!_'

Naruto turned just in time to see Ichigo appear with Zangetsu raised above his head. He quickly jumped to the right as it was brought down. And made a decent sized crater where he once stood. '_Shit!_' He yelled in his head as he watched with wide eyes.

He grunted in surprise and looked behind him to see Mato with a black Katana swinging at his neck. He had enough thought to bring up a chain that stopped it, and quickly wrapped around it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he threw the girl at Ichigo, who was recovering from his attack on the ground. He glanced at the flying body coming at him and watched as it vanished a few seconds before it hit him.

Naruto blinked. "Nani?" Where had she gone? One second she was flying through the air, and the next, she was gone. He looked left and right, up and down, forward and back for her, but found nothing.

Kyuketsuki hmmed inside of Naruto's mind as he looked. Naruto glanced down at her. '_Got an idea?_'

'_Yes actually, focus your Sourupowa to your eyes, that should help a bit._' She stated.

Naruto nodded and forced the energy to his eyes. Suddenly, everything was slower, even the leaves on the trees were much slower. He glanced at Ichigo, and found him with a confused look on his face. Around him was a blue fire that just raised off his skin. He caught a glimpse of something and turned his head to find Mato running to his right.

The second he turned to her, she gained a look of shock.

On the sidelines, Narora was grinning. '_Kami no Me. The ability to speed up electrical impulses __between the eyes and the brain, allowing for faster reaction time to objects. Everything becomes clearer and slower. Also allowing the ability to see Sourupowa and how it moves, allowing someone to learn to use techniques faster, but by no means copying them... those are the words Kami-chan told me when I found out I had those eyes._'

Back with Naruto, he was sending chain after chain at Mato, but not having any luck hitting her. She just jumped ahead of the attack when it came to close. Finally he got one around her leg and grinned. He swung her around a few times before throwing her to the ground.

She quickly maneuvered in the air and landed on her hand, then flipped to her feet.

Naruto grinned, and did not notice the small white glow around Kyuketsuki. He charged forward, eyes enhanced by Kami no Me, and swung Kyuketsuki at Mato's neck, only to have it blocked by Ichigo as he appeared between them with Zangetsu in a defensive position.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He quickly sent a chain at Ichigo, who leaned one way to dodge it, still keeping hold of Naruto's Sourusodo.

Naruto jumped back away, landing about 10 yards away. As he stood, the glow around Kyuketsuki intensified into white flames.

'_Naruto, take a stance, and focus as much power as you can into me!_' Kyuketsuki ordered him. Naruto nodded and held Kyuketsuki out in front of him at eye level, horizontal to the ground, with the hilt facing his right, and the tip facing left. He began to pour massive amounts of Sourupowa into her, and the flame grew until it was twice the size that Ichigo had made.

It suddenly caught Naruto on fire and began to shrink into him, but unlike Ichigo, it gradually leaked off of him.

On the sidelines Narora grunted. "He somehow opened the Niban (The Second)." He vanished with a flicker as he went to stop the fight.

Naruto was holding Kyuketsuki to his side as he felt enormous power. He ran toward Ichigo, who was preparing to open his own Niban before Narora appeared and stopped Naruto's blade with his bare hand.

"Naruto." He began, Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide as the power suddenly started to drain. "You can't let your emotions control you when you use the gates. What you experienced was a power rush. So much power entered your system at once, your body couldn't handle it, so your mind told it to do whatever it could to use it up." By now the energy was gone, and Naruto was left tired, wobbling on his feet.

"You have to let it enter slowly, until your body can handle energy of that magnitude entering all at once."

Naruto nodded and fell on his backside, Kyuketsuki no Musume still grasped into his right hand.

Ichigo sighed and let his Ichiban go. He felt the slight fatigue from using it, but ignored it and turned to Mato, who was still kneeling on the ground. "Hay." He called, gaining her attention. "You good?"

Mato stood up and glanced at him, then began to walk away. Ichigo sighed. He hadn't had to deal with someone like her in his past life as a Shinigami, so why now? He shrugged, first time for everything...

He walked around Narora and knelt down to Naruto. "You ok man?" he asked . Naruto nodded, to tired to speak. Ichigo stood and offered his hand, Naruto grabbed it and was hoisted up to his feet again, wobbled, but held this time.

Narora nodded. "Ichigo, escort him to the Health Office please?" Ichigo nodded, gave a solute, and helped Naruto to the office...

_**.::To be Continued::.**_

**A/n: Well, thats the first chapter, slightly longer than I planed, but the longer the better.**

**Just so your not confused, I'll clear up the gate thing...**

**Ichiban: Known as the first gate. It also starts the Lieutenant levels. It is the Low Lieutenant level of the gates, the weakest and thus the one with the least amount of power given to the user. Flames will originate on the Sourusodo and cover the user. Bonding rate needed: 10%.**

**Niban: Known as the second gate. It is also the Mid-Lieutenant level. It is stronger than the Ichiban, but not my much. Flames will once again appear on the Sourusodo, twice as big as before, and cover the user, but now the energy can be seen as small tendrils of color raising off the user. Bonding rate needed: 17%**

**Sanban: Known as the third gate. It is the last Lieutenant level, marking a High level Lieutenant. This gate is stronger than both the Ichiban and Niban combined. The fire no longer appears, and now large tendrils of power will come off of the user, but leave no damage to the surrounding area. Bonding rate needed: 20%**

**Yonban: Known as the fourth gate. It starts the Captain levels, and is the Low-Captain gate. It is the weakest of the Captain gates, but stronger than the Sanban gate by far. The large tendrils will now begin to effect the area around the user, leaving marks on the ground and trees that are hit. Bonding rate needed: 30%**

**Goban: Known as the fifth gate. It is the Mid-Captain level gate. It's stronger than Yonban, and thus gives much more power. At this point, pressure around the user sets in and can completely knock out anyone that is not in Sanban or higher just by standing near them for to long (about 3 minutes). The tendrils vanish, and now an aura appears around the user as they activate this gate, the same color as their Sourupowa. Bonding rate needed: 50%.**

**Rokuban: Known as the sixth gate. It is the last Captain level, marking a High level Captain. This gate is stronger than both Go ban and Sanban combined. Pressure can knock out anyone that is not in Yonban or higher (about 1 minute). The aura grows larger, and can begin to push smaller energies away from it as it activates. Bonding rate needed: 60%**

**Nanaban: Known as the seventh gate. It is the start of the General levels, and is the Low-General gate. It is the weakest of the General gates, but much, much stronger than the Rokuban. Pressure now kills anyone that is in Sanban or below (about 3 minutes), and can knock out anyone in Go or Yonban (about 30 seconds). Energy vanishes from user's body, turning them normal for a short time. It appears again as large rings floating around the user. The rings then fuse with another, secondary Sourupowa of a different color radiating from the user (i.e. White + Red = Pink, Blue + Red = Purple, etc.). The result is the user's hair and eye color changing to match the new color. Bonding rate needed: 70%.**

**Hatchiban: Known as the eighth gate. It is the Mid-General gate. Pressure can kill anyone in Goban or below (about 1 minute), and knock out anyone in Roku or Nanaban (About 5 seconds). The energy from before is now visible at all times as in aura around the user. Bonding rate needed: 90%**

**Kyuuban: Known as the ninth gate. It is the high-General gate. Pressure kills anyone in Rokuban or blow (about 30 seconds) and knocks out anyone in Nanaban (instantaneous). The energy becomes much more powerful and dense, but the aura stays about the same. Only a handful of people can reach this level of power. Bonding rate needed: 99%**

**Juuban: Known as the tenth gate. It is a forbidden level, exclusive only to Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama, and anyone they see fit to use it's power. The user's energy turns completely black, an aura can be seen around them, or not. The user's hair turns black, and their eyes gain the God Eyes. The scaldra (white part) turns black, and the iris turns silver. The pupil of the eye stays normal. The user is completely on a different level. Pressure kills Hatchiban users and below, but Kyuuban seems to be able to resist the knockout effects. The only thing that can match a Juuban user is another Juuban user. And usually it results in a fight that can destroy a world or two... The last Juuban user besides Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama was over a century ago, and they have been lost after the fight between them and Shinigami-sama... Bonding rate needed... 200% or higher...if possible...**

**Hope that answered some of your questions guys!**

**Bond Rates:**

**Naruto/Kyuketsuki no Musume – 18%.**

**Mato/Kopi – 52%**

**Ichigo/Zangetsu – 48%**

**Narora/Kyuketsuki - ? (Guessed to be at least 99%)**

_**.::Next Time::.**_

Naruto meets someone from his past, is placed on a team with two other angels and a leader, and meets a dangerous stranger...

**See ya's**

**Narora**


	2. Team Placements and a New Power

**A/n: here's chapter two guys and girls, hope you enjoy!**

**Power levels (From Chapter 1):**

**Narora: High-Captain/Mid-General**

**Naruto: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Allen: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Mato: Low-Captain**

**Kakashi: Mid/High-Captain**

**Ichigo: High-Lieutenant**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Yoruichi: Mid/High-Captain**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Soutosh: High-Captain/Low-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 2: Team Placements_

"Arhhgg..." A voice groaned as it seemed to wake up. In the Health Office, it wasn't and uncommon sound, hell if the Office nurse had a dime for every time she heard it, she'd be a billionaire...

But back to the voice, we find our blond Angel slowly opening his eyes. He sat up slowly, as to not cause any pain he may have. And tried to remember how the hell he got there...

"Hay, you're up." He quickly turned his head to the door to see Ichigo standing there with a smile. "'bout time, you've been out of it for a few days." He said walking in and sitting down in a chair next to the bed Naruto was in.

"The hell... happened?" Naruto asked trying to wake himself up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to face Ichigo better.

"Hay take it easy, you've been asleep for a while from your Sourupowa over load. It's been about two or three days sense." Ichigo explained, raising a hand to stop Naruto from standing.

Naruto nodded, it wasn't the first time he was asleep for that amount of time. "So, whats happening. You and that other girl ok?" He asked, slightly concerned for them.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, after a nights rest, we both were back on our feet."

A knock came from the door and it was opened a second later, Narora's face poking through. "You're up? How are ya?" He asked, staying in the door way.

Naruto thought he caught a glimpse of black but nothing more. "Yeah, I'm good. What do ya need?"

Narora grinned. "Well, we've had to postpone the date a bit, but now that your awake, we can start."

Naruto tilted his head to the side after a moment. Ichigo had a sweat drop running down his head. "Eh, Narora-sama, I think you should be more precise with your explanation..." he said. His sweat drop only grew more when Narora nodded to him with his ever present smile.

"You see, Naruto, Heaven always puts new recruits into teams to get them ready for the world, along with one leader of Captain rank or higher. I'm here to give you this invitation," He held up a slip of paper, along with a device of some sort, "to Twilight Town where you will meet up, and be paired with your team."

He walked over and gave them to the boy. "That device is called a Temporary Portal. Sense you don't know how to use the doors from heaven to other worlds, you have to use this to get to any world it is linked to. Keep it around you in case you need to do so."

Ichigo pulled out his own device and grinned. "We both got one."

Narora nodded. "Hai Hai. But, I'm afraid there is no time to wait. The ceremony has been moved up in time, and so, you must go now. I've brought others here with me so you can all go as well, it's faster than just going around and telling them to get everything." He motioned for the people at the door to enter.

One was a white haired kid dressed in a black trench coat. His hair reached down to his shoulders and was left like that, much like Naruto's when he had his headband off. He stood at about 5'9" to 5'10". Attached to his belt on his right hip was a white glove. His eyes were coal black, but his left eye had a strange scar running across it.

The second was a brown haired boy. He stood about as tall as Naruto. He had on a black jacket with many pockets on them. Baggy pants with two yellow belts crossing over his waist, and large shoes. He didn't seem to have his Sourusodo with him...

And the third...

"Hay, you're that girl from yesterday." Naruto said with a tilt of the head. And true to his word, the girl, Mato, was standing next to the brown haired kid with a emotionless look. She glanced at him then back to Narora.

The brown haired kid looked between both of them. "You two know each other?" Narora sighed. "Kind of, it's complicated Sora..."

The boy, Sora, nodded his head. He turned to Naruto on the bed and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet ya! Name's Hikari Sora." (**A/n: He doesn't seem to have a last name, so I gave him one.**) Naruto grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Namikaze Naruto, likewise."

The other boy walked up, the one with white hair and looked him over. "Hi, name's Walker Allan." He stuck his hand out as well, Naruto grabbed it and shook it too. "Hi."

Narora clapped his hand on Mato's shoulder and motioned to Naruto. The girl gave him a glance and walked up to Naruto, then held her hand out, but didn't speak a word. Naruto raised an unseen eyebrow and grasped her hand, and shook it. She let go and stepped back again.

Narora sighed. "Alright you four, it's time to go. Hold your devices together in a circle and push the button, you'll all be teleported to Twilight Town. You might be split up in the trip, so each of you grab one of the other."

Allen, Ichigo and Sora grabbed each others shirts, while Mato and Naruto gripped each others arms. They nodded, except for Mato, and they all pushed their buttons and all were encased in light...

As they all vanished, Narora brought out Kyuketsuki and tapped the air with her, opening a door again and stepped through to Twilight Town...

_**.::Twilight Town – Back Alleyway::.**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt his feet touch solid ground. He looked around, gazing at the new world he was in. The sky seemed to be eternally stuck in twilight, hence the name of the town. He felt a weight on his shoulder and found Mato still there, eyes open and gazing as well. She let go of his arm and stepped toward the stairs to their right.

Naruto looked around again, but didn't find the other three boys that they came here with. "Huh?"

He turned to find Mato, but she was at the bottom of the stairs and walking. Naruto started to run after her. "Oi! Hold up!"

She continued to walk, looking at her surroundings. Naruto jumped and landed beside her. "So, how come you can't tell me your name?" He asked as he kept up with her.

She didn't answer, but did give a glance to him, then looked back forward and kept moving. Naruto blinked. "E-eh...?"

They walked in silence until they reached a forest through a hole in the walls of the town. As they neared the end of the forest, they could see other Angels standing outside of a mansion gate. As they stepped closer, their names were called and they both turned to see Sora, Allen and Ichigo running up to them.

"Oi, you made it." Ichigo said raising his fist up, to which Naruto touched his own too. "Ya we made it. What? You thought I couldn't?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Well..." Ichigo started but got a punch on the shoulder, which he laughed off. "So, you guys ready to find out your teams?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I just hope I'm placed with one of you guys, so there's someone I know." Ichigo nodded in agreement. They turned to the mansion when a number of doors opened. Out of them came various Angels of Captain and General rank. Among them was Narora, as they stood at attention. Another door, larger than the others, appeared and out walked Kami. Every Angel saluted her as she appeared, She waved her hand with a smile and everyone relaxed.

"Young and Old Angels. Angels from across the dimensions. We gather here to start the new generation on the right foot." She announced calmly. She looked to the many Angels below of Low-Lieutenant to Low-Captain level. "You have all come here because you have been recognized to have promise. Promise to become strong warriors."

"You will be paired into teams of three, along with one leader for the team. Senoku Narora." She motioned to her right, where Narora stepped forward. "Was gracious enough to put the teams together based on your abilities. Narora-kun." She nodded to him. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and opened it.

"I will read out the teams. Only twelve of you have been picked. Let it be known, that your team leaders were picked randomly by Kami-sama herself." He then began to read from the scroll. "Team 1:... Kurosaki Ichigo."

Said boy paid rapt attention.

"...Satsuki Kakeru..."

A black haired boy in the front with an eye patch over his left eye tilted his head.

"...and Sakai Yuji."

A boy with black hair and an abnormally large sword on his back nodded. He turned to the girl next to him and gave a thumbs up.

"Your Leader... Is Hatake Kakashi." Narora finished with the first team.

Naruto glanced up to the roof where Kakashi stepped forward. Said silver haired man looked at the crowd, then saw Naruto. He eye smiled and waved, before stepping back.

"Team 2:... Namikaze Naruto..." Narora began to read the next team.

Naruto turned his eyes from Kakashi to Narora again.

"... Walker Allen..."

Naruto and Allen grinned at each other and high fived.

"... and Kuroi Mato."

They turned to said girl who was silently watching. She sent them a glance, and turned back to Narora.

"Your team leader, is Me, Senoku Narora." he finished the second team. "Team 3:... Hikari Sora..."

The boy nodded with a determined look on his face.

"... Sparda Dante..."

A silver haired man smirked playfully as he crossed his arms.

"... and Lee Lenalee."

A dark green haired girl stood from her place next to a tree, sent a glance to Allen and then turned back to Narora.

"Your team leader, is Shihouin Yoruichi." Ichigo's eyes twitched as he watched a purple haired woman walk forward, wink, then step back, making most of the male population drool.

Narora sighed and continued. "Team 4:... Shana..."

The girl standing next to Yuji watched intently.

"... Satoshi..."

A black haired boy with Z like marks on his cheeks and a yellow mouse like creature on his shoulder blinked.

"...and Hikaru Riku." (**A/n: again, Riku has no last name, so I gave him one.)**

A boy with silver like hair smirked. In his hand was a sword in the shape of a bat's wing. Its tip had an angel wing sprouting from it's dull side, and it had a chain with a Heart at the end of it.

"Your leader, is Nizume Soutosh." A man with red hair stepped forward next to Narora, nodded respectfully, then stepped back.

Narora closed the scroll and put it back in his pocket. "Meet up with your teams and get to know each other. Meet back here when your ready to leave and meet your Leader." He and the other Angels saluted Kami as she nodded to them all, and walked through her abnormally large door. All of the other angels followed suit...

_**.::With Team 2::.**_

Naruto, Allen and Mato walked through the streets of the eternally twilight town. The other teams had split up and walked around by themselves. Ichigo had vanished with his team and that left just the three of them.

"So, what should we do?" Naruto asked them as they walked. He didn't expect a response from Mato though, seeing as the girl hadn't said a word sense he met her a few days ago.

Allen hmm'ed. "Well. We could grab some Ice cream. It is kinda warm here." He suggested.

Naruto nodded and turned to Mato who continued to walk. He sweat dropped and whispered to Allen. "Is she always like this?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't speak much, and chooses to let actions communicate for her. Mostly the look she gives you is how you know what she says. The whole time I've known her, she only speaks to the higher ups and close friends, she's only said a few words to me. More to Ichigo sense they hung out more, but not much more." Allen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Give it time, you'll begin to understand her. Until then, just try to guess what she says."

Naruto nodded and fell back into step with the both of them on their way to the town square.

_**.::Later – Mansion Gate::.**_

As the trio walked up to the gates, a door appeared and out of it stepped their new team leader, Narora. Said Angel had a smile on his face. "Well, if your here, I guess your ready to go back to Heaven and begin training." He stated more than asked.

The trio, minus Mato who just gave one of her looks, nodded. Narora nodded and opened his door. "Fallow me. The gates don't work to go from Heaven to a world, because it stops inexperienced people like you from killing yourselves. So we made the devices so that when you were ready for the responsibility, we could give them to you." As he walked through, the trio followed him.

_**.::Heaven – Courtyard::.**_

A door made of light appeared and four figures stepped out.

"Ok." said the tallest, Narora. "We will begin your training right here, right now. I can already tell you all can work well together, but your Souruhatobito is going to need some work..." Naruto raised his hand like he was in school and Narora pointed at him.

"What's Souruhatobito...?" he asked blankly.

Narora sat down, and motioned for the trio to do the same. "Your Souruhatobito is the beat that your Sourupowa moves at. It is in no way linked to your heart, because all your hearts move at the same rate anyway. But the Souruhatobito is the pulsations your Sourupowa gives out."

"It's like a rock in a pond." He drew a picture on the dirt. There was a Chibi Mato and a Chibi Naruto standing next to each other. Naruto's eyes twitched at the picture but let it go. He could have sworn he saw Mato do the same.

Narora then drew circles around each of them. The one around Naruto was thick, and the one around Mato was thinner.

"Naruto, you have a lot of Sourupowa in your body. Thus, it is uncontrolled and leaks out at a much faster rate." Narora explained to them, then he turned to Mato. "Mato, you have the least amount of Sourupowa in the group, and thus you can control it to great extents, so much so that you are on par, if not slightly better than Naruto in a restricted fight." Mato nodded, having already known this.

"Now, to synchronize those rates, they must be exactly the same. One can't be weaker or stronger than the other. To do this, you must practice intently." He pointed to Naruto, "You have to learn to control your own power, while Mato," he pointed to said teen Angel, "has to build up her reserves of the energy." He stood up and prompted the others to do so.

"Allen." Allen turned to him with a questioning face. "Your power level is between both Naruto's and Mato's. You will be learning to open a new gate while Mato and Naruto spar. Please follow my clone, and he'll teach you." Just as he ended his sentence, a copy of Narora appeared, but he was completely white. It nodded at Allen and they both walked.

The real Narora stayed with Mato and Narora. "Ok, this is what were going to do."

"Mato, you release your second gate and keep pumping out as much of it's power as you possibly can, while at the same time attacking Naruto here. Your goal is increasing your Sourupowa so it matches Allen's."

"Naruto, I'll place a seal on you that will zap you every time you use an amount of Sourupowa that is larger than Allen's. You have to learn to control your Sourupowa better in and out of a fight."

Both Angel's nodded and took up stances in a makeshift battle field. Narora walked in the middle and raised his hand. He made a motion with his other and a seal suddenly burned itself on Naruto's neck. Said boy opened up his jacket to see the seal glowing through his muscle shirt.

Mato took a stance and she was suddenly alight with light blue fire. Naruto could feel the pressure pushing down upon him.

Narora brought his hand down quickly. "Hajime!" Then jumped back and put up a low level barrier to stop any power below Mid-Captain level from escaping.

(Music: Bleach OST 1 - Track 20 - Storm Center )

As Mato charged at Naruto, The boy himself got ready to use his chains. Just as Mato was a few feet from him, he pushed his power into Kyuketsuki no Musume's chain. It was then that he felt the zap. Well... it wasn't so much as a zap as a huge ass shock.

He went rigid as the seal on his lower neck lighted up and sent the jolt through his body. Sadly, this also left him open and it didn't look like Mato was going to wait around, for she slammed into him, throwing him back quite a ways. He slammed into Narora's barrier and let out a grunt as he hit the ground.

He got back up shaking. '_I don't care what anyone says... that was NOT A ZAP!_' He sent a glare at Narora, who chuckled nervously. '_He must have used a very large amount of Sourupowa to make it give him that much of a shock._' Said silver haired angel thought.

Naruto turned his attention back to the fight and decided it was time to put his Kami no Me to use again. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying not to use to much so he wasn't zapped again. He opened his eyes when he felt a click and ta-duh, they were glowing.

He watched as Mato charged again, but this time at a slower speed. Naruto dodged to his left and swung Kyuketsuki at her back, only to have her block it with her large gun. Which started a two second long power struggle, in which Mato pushed Naruto away from her with her superior strength in the Niban gate.

Naruto flew back, and skidded to a halt. He crouched down, pushed a bit of Sourupowa to his feet, making sure it wasn't too much, and jumped. He flew higher than he would have and came down on Mato. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about what her gun could do. She lifted it, pointed it at him, and fired.

Naruto, seeing to escape route possible, used enough power to make about 6 chains appear and make a shield. Though it was much weaker than any other he had made and it just held up when the bullets hit him.

He landed and retracted the chains. '_Damn... She's good..._'

Narora on the sidelines was thinking to himself. '_It's amazing. He's standing up to her in her Niban form, while Naruto can't use more than a quarter of his full Sourupowa..._'

Naruto made another chain appear and had it fly toward Mato to test her. She sidestepped it, but didn't count on a second one hiding in the shadow of the first, and had her leg gain a large gash.

She grunted and fell to her knees. Naruto grinned. '_Kage Chen _(Shadow Chain) _successful._' The Kage Chen was something he had just come up with, taking elements from the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu from back when he was alive. He threw two chains, one hidden in the shadow of the first to trick his enemies.

Narora watched intently. '_That was a smart move. I wonder where he got it from..._'

'_Well,_' came the voice of Kyuketsuki in Narora's head, '_He could have gotten it from his past life._' she explained. Narora hmm'ed in thought, and nodded to the assumption.

Back in the fight, Naruto was trying, and failing, to strike the downed Mato. She just kept blocking every strike he threw at her. She lashed out at him with a slash from her Katana before turning her head to Narora.

The Silver haired man saw the look in her eye and nodded.

Mato turned around, back to Naruto, and glared at him. Said boy took a startled step back when he saw it. She never glared at him before. Suddenly he felt a pull on his power and looked around for the source, and found Mato glowing with white energy. _His_ energy.

His eyes widened when he saw a copy of Kyuketsuki no Musume appear in Her hand where her gun once was. She took a stance and charged at him, her leg somehow healed.

Naruto dodged to the left, only to ketch a glimpse of a chain heading toward him. He dropped to the ground and rolled away from her, stood and gasped. It _was_ a chain. One of his chains, he looked at where it originated and saw it protruding from behind Mato's back.

He blinked and growled. "The hell is going on!" He yelled/asked. It was Narora that answered, seeing as how Mato didn't talk much.

"It is Mato's Sourusodo's ability. Her Sourusodo is Kopi (Copy), and it lets her copy any Sourusodo that has her blood on it, or if the user's blood is on her."

Naruto was about to protest that he was never cut and he never cut her, when he turned his eyes to the chain he used in his Kage Chen technique. It was dripping with blood as it laid on the ground. He bit his lip. '_Damn!_'

He turned his eyes back to Mato and watched as she made more chains that flew at him. Naruto responded by making his own and batting them away. '_It looks like, even if she copies the abilities and appearance of the Sourusodo, it's weaker than the original._' he thought to himself as he charged forward, his one chain batting away all of her's.

As he neared, he activated his Kami no Me once again, having deactivated it in shock after seeing his weapon copied, and cut into Mato's arm, leaving a small, two inch long cut in it. He turned around and glared at her in the eyes. '_It doesn't look like she copied my Kami no Me either._' he quickly followed up by cutting into her once injured leg, making a new gash in it.

He jumped away and sized her up. She was panting, and it didn't feel as though she had as much power as in the beginning. Even he knew, with his limited knowledge, that a Niban gate should last longer. It must have been because she was pushing as much as she could out at all times.

He felt the seal on the lower part of his neck vanish and his full power return to him, but it felt more controlled this time. Before when it was wild and uncontrolled, but now it was calmly circulating through his body.

He took this as the signal to end the fight and stopped the power flow to his Kami no Me. He walked over to the panting form of Mato and held his hand out. She looked up from the ground at him, then his hand, and tried to stand on her own. One accomplished, she proceed to almost fall to the ground again, were it not for Naruto grabbing her hand.

Narora walked over and sighed. "Well, seeing as how Mato overworked herself, I think we should call it a day." He looked to the right to see a tired Allen join them. "Alright, Allen, you go home. Naruto, escort Mato to the Health Office." Naruto nodded and put one of Mato's arms around his shoulder, as he held her up. They began their trek to the office.

_**.::Office::.**_

It was a relatively quiet trip, save for the panting of exhaustion and taps of shoes on the ground. Eventually, they made it to the office and had Mato checked in for the night. One of the nurses quickly put her in a bed to rest and left. Naruto turned to look at the girl who was giving him a stare.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well... I'll see ya later Mato..." He said, hoping for a response, but only got a look. Though by now, he could understand that she had said the same though action. He turned to go and just as he was halfway through the door, he heard something. "..."

He turned back to find Mato sleeping peacefully, her back to him.

He smiled and accomplished smile, and shut the door. Mato, though appearing to be sleeping, was awake and going over what she had said. Abet softly, she spoke.

"_Goodnight... Naruto..._"

She let out a small smile and finally let sleep consume her.

_**.::6 Days Later – Courtyard::.**_

Naruto walked into the Courtyard to find both Mato and Allen already there. As he got closer, he let out a yawn and waved lightly. It was about 8am and he wasn't a morning person. But he had gotten a late night call by one of Narora's clones that said to meet here at that time.

As he neared, he called out drowsily, "Hay, G'morning."

"Yo, sleep well?" Allen called as Mato just looked his way. Naruto shook his head. "Not really... Not a morning person." They had a small laugh before Narora appeared out of his door.

"Well, nice to see you all here. I've called you here because Kami-chan thought it was time we take our first mission." He pulled out a scroll with a large C written on it. "It'll be a C rank mission. Normally newly made teams aren't allowed to take missions this high just yet, we usually wait about a month or two before sending teams on this high a mission, but Kami-chan thinks you all have the ability to do it."

"So, what is it huh?" Naruto asked exited. Narora opened it and began to read, he closed it and it vanished. "We are to go to Twilight Town for Recon on a group that has been running around lately. I want all of you to be on guard, because it said not to engage the enemy."

"If you are spotted, run. Don't stop and don't look back. Run until you find me, I'll call the mission off and we'll return here. Got it?" he ended his speech, completely serious.

The three Angels nodded as Narora took out his own transporter. "If we are split up, make your way around the town unseen, we don't want to alert the enemy or anyone else that we are there." They all nodded and pushed the transporters at the same time. In a flash, they were gone...

_**.::Twilight Town – Naruto & Allen::.**_

Naruto and Allen appeared in the air and fell, landing on their backsides. Naruto groaned. "Ow, damn!" He stood and looked around, they were at some kind of train station, just outside the doors. "The hell are we?" He asked himself. Looking around, it seemed to be one of the higher points of the town, behind him, was a large tower that was shaped like a grandfather clock.

The ground was tiled, instead of paved, and to his right was a tunnel entrance. He turned to Allen, who was still rubbing his soar rump, and helped him up. "C'mon, we gotta start looking." Allen nodded and walked next to our Orange Loving Hero.

They walked down through an entrance to a street. It had a path that lead to an alleyway that Naruto had come through when he first came for team placements, but the street continued on until it reached two shops. From there, it exited into two areas, the Sandlot and the town square.

Naruto and Allen looked between each other and then nodded. "You take the Sandlot, I'll handle the main square." Allen nodded and ran of to the sandlot. Naruto turned to the entrance to the main square and walked through close to the wall...

_**.::Narora – Sandlot 5 Minutes Earlier::.**_

Narora opened his eyes to find himself on a bench in the Sandlot. "Hmm..." he gazed around to find it square-like in shape. Not many people were around. He quickly vanished and appeared again on a roof. He looked around and spotted a target.

He was wearing a brown cloak with the hood up. Narora began to trail the man from alleys, roofs, and crowds of people...

_**.::Town Square – Naruto/Mato::.**_

Naruto ran into the square as silently as possible. The streets were bare, save for the occasional person. He silently hid behind any object he could. He hadn't learned that technique that Narora and Mato knew yet, so he had to be careful and use what he could.

Eventually, he found a figure standing in an alleyway with a bunch of trash. But it kind of looked like...

"Mato!" Narora called as he ran down the steps toward her. Said girl turned around.

"Hay, did you find anything?" He asked her. She simply shook her head no and walked past him. He turned and caught up, falling in step beside her.

Once again, like all of their walks, it was silent. Partly because of the mission, mostly because Mato never answered his questions, unless it was with a glance, which he half understood.

He sighed, finally tired of it. "Mato. Why won't you say anything?" He asked, a slight sad town in his voice. "You don't trust me?"

Mato looked away from Narora's gaze, and just as he saw her mouth about to open, a figure dressed in brown passed by them in a hurry, and during his pass, nabbed Mato and slipped a drug into her still open mouth, knocking her out almost instantly.

Naruto gave chase. "OI!" He yelled as he ran. The man ducked and weaved through the small amount of people and objects, eventually running into the forest. Through it all, Naruto gave chase, until the man ran through a portal, but Naruto still did not slow, and ran through as well.

Narora, who had been tailing the man, saw the kidnapping and chase, but was to slow to jump through the portal as it vanished. "SHIT!" He yelled as he went to find Allen so he could go back to Heaven and get a location for Naruto and Mato.

_**.::Badlands::.**_

(Music: Keyblade Graveyard Horizon EXTENDED birth by sleep )

Naruto emerged from the darkness into a rocky, dusty land. He was in a clearing that had about a dozen rocky pillars jutting from the ground. On the other side of the clearing was the man and the unconscious Mato.

Naruto growled. "Oi! Let 'er go!" He yelled, drawing Kyuketsuki from her sheath. The man simply shook his head and stayed where he was.

Naruto charged at the man, letting out a war cry. As he feigned a swing at the man's neck, a chain flew out from behind him at the man's heart, but watched in horror as the man simply grabbed both the sword and the chain. The chain shattered as his grip tightened on it. He threw Naruto into a rocky pillar with his other hand, forcing Naruto to land back first on it, knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, Kyuketsuki no Musume was screaming in his head about darkness, but he wasn't paying much attention.

The man walked up to him and beneath his hood, Naruto could see an evil grin. He lifted his hand in the air, and a dark, purple fire gathered in it. He knelt down to Naruto, who spit in his face. The man wiped it away with his sleeve and suddenly shoved the orb into Naruto's chest, right above his heart. Naruto gasped for air harder than he ever thought he could and started to wither on the ground.

The man spoke. "**I've been watching you for quite some time, Namikaze Naruto.**" He spoke in a deep, echoing voice. Naruto grunted, but was able to hear him anyway. "**I have given you a gift that I'm sure you will love. When you want to learn how to control this power, you will seek me out, for I am the only one who knows how.**" The man chuckled.

Naruto groaned as he tried to remain conscious. He felt like his insides were being destroyed. He glared at the man with one eye, his scaldra beginning to turn black in it. The man chuckled again. "**Aah, yes. I was right about you. You are already adapting to he power as we speak.**" The scaldra in Naruto's eye suddenly halted and began to shrink back. The man gasped. "**What!**" He turned around and found Narora standing behind him, in his left hand was some kind of necklace that was glowing, and his right hand was cocked back.

Narora let a right hook fly at the man, sending him flying over the edge of a cliff. The man gave a look of fear as he fell and said two word. "**...S-Senoku... Narora...**" Then vanished into the darkness.

Narora knelt down to Naruto, who was just on the border of Consciousness. "Naruto! Naruto if you can hear me, stay awake! Don't fall asleep, it will attach to you!" He turned to a portal that opened and watched as medics came through it. "Hurry, he's been infected, get him to Heaven and keep him awake!" He ordered. The medics gave a 'Yes Sir!' and set to work. Naruto was soon being carried off to the hospital in Heaven.

Narora turned around and found the still out cold Mato laying on a rock. He flickered over and felt her pulse. '_...It's weak, but its there._' He picked the girl up and ran through the portal to Heaven, stopping to have one last look around. He turned back and started to run, heading for the Hospital...

**A/n: Who is this mysterious man? Why has he come for Naruto?**

**Find out in Chapter 3!**

**Power levels (Chapter 2):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Lieutenant**

**Kakeru: Low/Mid-Lieutenant**

**Yuji: High-Lieutenant**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: Low-Captain**

**Lenalee: High-Lieutenant**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: High-Lieutenant**

**Satosh: Mid-Lieutenant**

**Riku: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Bonding Rates:**

**Narora: ? (guessed to be at least 100%) (Ichi - Kyuu)**

**Naruto/****Kyuketsuki no Musume****: 19% (Ichi, Ni)**

**Allen/Kurauniero: 36% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Mato/Kopi: 54% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Ichigo/Zangetsu: 48% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Kakeru/Kingu: 32% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yuji/Ryujin: 46% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yoruichi/Sokudo: 94% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Sora/Kami no Ki: 29% (Ichi, Ni)**

**Dante/Hanran: 51% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Lenalee: 38% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Soutosh/Ryu: 91% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Shana/Alastor: 39% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Satosh/Adobencha: 25% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Riku/Kami no Dakuki: 40% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Kakashi/Inu: 99% (Ichi-Kyuu)**


	3. Mission, and New Teammate Hatsune Miku?

**A/n: Yo, back with another chapter of Anime Heaven**

**Power levels (from Chapter 2):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Lieutenant**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 3: A Dark Power..._

Naruto let out a groan as he sat up in his bed. He seemed to end up in the hospital a lot. He rubbed his head as memories from yesterday came back to him. The last he remembered was talking to Mato, her getting kidnapped, an-

"Mato!" He yelled, eyes wide and awake now. He threw his feet over the edge of the bed, and the second he put weight on them, he fell to the ground. He looked down at them, and found nothing wrong with them. He tried to stand again, this time actually making it to his feet. He tested it out and found it completely fine. '_Wha... what was that?_' he questioned. He shrugged and began a run to the main room in the Health Office.

The nurse working there was reading a book when he came in the door. "Where's Kuroi Mato?" He asked hurriedly. The nurse gave him a room number and he ran off.

_**.::Hallways::.**_

"230... 231... 232... 233!" Naruto counted as he passed the rooms. He knocked on the door of 233 and heard a familiar voice call out, "It's open."

He opened it to find Allen and a sleeping Mato in her bed. Naruto walked in quietly and shut the door. He walked up to Allen, as the boy stood, and talked softly. "She ok?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah, it was just a knockout drug. The second we got her here it had already left her system. Must have been killed by some antibodies or something." He said. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to the girl. He was surprised to see her looking back. He jumped and let out a small wail in alarm.

He could have sworn he heard laughing from her. Maybe it was just the look in her eyes.

Naruto patted his heart. "Don't do that... Nearly gave me a heart attack..."

Allen sweat dropped. '_… He didn't sense her waking up...? Even I knew that, and I suck at sensing energy._'

Naruto began to ask questions left and right, and Allen just chose to walk out of the room, seeing as how Mato was fine, he had things to do anyway.

All the while, Naruto kept rambling to Mato. Eventually, he remembered he wouldn't get an answer from her and stopped, resulting in an awkward silence. He coughed, and asked one question. "You ok?"

Mato simply nodded. By now, Naruto was good at 'Stareise' as he liked to call it.

"Sure, no broken bones or anything?" Mato gave him a look, 'I'm fine.'

Naruto nodded. "Right..."

Mato suddenly looked at something on Naruto and gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. 'What's with the look?'

Naruto looked down and blushed bright red. He was in such a hurry, he didn't realize he was wearing hospital clothing. He laughed. "Eheheh, I kinda forgot I was wearing them..." He had a nervous look on his face.

Mato shook her head with closed eyes and a small smile, then looked back at him. 'Baka'

"Am not." Naruto shot back.

'Are too'

"Am not!"

'Are too.'

"Am not!"

'Am not.'

"Are too-wait!" Naruto yelled out in horror at her trick. She held a hand to her mouth to hold back giggles that threatened to come out, and was successful, only her shoulders heaving.

Naruto made a pouting face and sat down in a chair. "So... you think you can answer my question about why you won't speak?"

Mato sighed. And thought for a wile, trying to gather the words. She opened her mouth and spoke, her voice slightly raspy from under use, so it was very soft and almost unheard by Naruto.

"I... was trained... not to..." She said, the first sentence spoken to him sense that night a week ago. Naruto blinked at the response.

"...Trained?" he asked with a completely confused face. Mato nodded, a depressed look on her face. "When... I was little... I was trained... to become a powerful warrior... and that training included torture training... so if I was ever captured, I never spoke a word about where I was from..." She said, pausing between words when she stuttered, her voice underused.

Naruto closed his hands into fists, and glanced at her scars on her midriff. "Is that where... your scars came from...?" His voice was calm, but it was obvious there was an edge to it. Mato simply nodded, staring down at her hands like she was ashamed.

"When...?" Was the simple question that left him, soft.

"Nani...?" Mato asked him, not quite understanding.

"When?" Naruto repeated, slightly more edgy again as his Sourupowa started to put a slight pressure on the room. Mato's eyes grew wide as she felt the amount he was putting out. It was near the level of a Captain, but only just below that.

She swallowed. "When... I was seven..." At her answer, the pressure skyrocketed and now reached near Mid Captain Class. She closed her eyes and forced herself to stay upright, trying to counter the pressure with her own, but only succeeding in lowering it to a Low-Captain level. She reached across to Naruto's hand and placed her's on his, which broke him from his trance. His eyes turned wide as he turned to her.

Naruto sighed, calming his Sourupowa before it rocketed him to god knows what heights in power, and potentially crushing Mato. "G-gomen..." He stuttered out. Mato simply nodded. "What's wrong...?" she asked, concerned.

Naruto sighed. He'd been thinking about her torture training. Being a Ninja, he too had to go through it, but even if he gained scars from it, they healed up when Kyuubi's Chakra got to them... But... Even his people wouldn't put a _child_ through that training. Let alone one of _seven_ years of age!

"It's just... I know why your people had torture training... I mean, I went through it when I was alive...but..." He trialled off at the end, unsure of how to word it.

Mato smiled sadly, "But they didn't do it to people that young." She finished, summing up what Naruto wanted to say in almost ten words. Whereas Naruto was planning another paragraph or two of explanation.

"Y-yeah..."

Mato sighed and threw the rest of her hospital covers off, lucky that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. "I understand you're angry. But there's nothing we can do about that. What happened, happened." She stated wisely. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"I still wish I could do something... maybe kick their asses..." he said, keeping the last part to himself, but he was heard anyway and got slapped on the shoulder lightly. He laughed and feigned pain.

Mato shook her head with a smile, then stood up. After checking out of the Health Office, they began to walk out, but Mato turned to him.

"You realize, I'm not going to talk like this in public. I have an appearance to keep up." She stated. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I thought you'd say that..."

_**.::Narora – Angel Council Room::.**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Narora's voice echoed throughout the mansion. Almost every Angel turned to the direction of the voice and stared for a bit, then continued on with their duties.

In the Angel Council Room, the room where all missions, complaints, promotions, and the like happened, Narora stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by all of them.

Counting Kami, who was in the biggest chair in the room, there where 5 Angel Councilmen. The smallest chair represented the new additions, or the weakest of them all, while the tallest, was reserved for the strongest Angel in Heaven, namely, Kami.

"Please, Senoku-san. We ask that you keep your voice below 20,000 hertz in the Council room." The Councilman in the third tallest chair asked.

Narora growled, but obliged the command anyway. "What your telling me..." he started, a dark edge to his voice. "that my students going on a low ranking mission, and one of them getting infected with darkness, was an accident!" He yelled, but not as loud as before.

Kami sighed, gaining everyone's attention. "As unfortunate it is, Narora-kun, it was an accident. That C-rank mission I have your team was just to show them how missions in Heaven are done. We had no idea that, that man was still out there, _and _in Twilight Town."

Narora made a noise in the back of his throat. "My student was infected with darkness, something that we all know is extremely hard to control and deadly."

"While it is unfortunate, there is nothing the Council can do. We must think of the other Angels here, and if push comes to shove. Drastic measures must be taken."

Narora's heart must have skipped a beat at that sentence. "'Drastic Mesures'... you mean killing him!" He yelled, anger blazing in his eyes.

When the council member was about to retaliate, Kami cleared her throat. "Narora." She started, the suffix she gave to him after years of knowing him was gone, now replaced with seriousness. "While I do not agree with the council, we must think of everyone. I've been able to convince them to hold off on the actions that might occur, under a few conditions."

Narora sighed sadly, and relaxed. "What conditions...?" He asked mournfully.

"Well, the first condition was that if there were no symptoms of darkness in his soul, he would be safe." Narora perked up at this. The chances of Darkness appearing in Naruto where slim, but most of the time, they showed up anyway. There were cases where that didn't happen though. Naruto's soul could fend off the darkness if it was strong enough.

"And the second..." Kami started again, "We all know that darkness is hard to control. But it _is_ possible to control it." Narora let out a small gasp.

"You mean... Forcing it to take a physical form within his soul, which he would then fight for control over his body... right?"

Kami nodded. Narora sighed again. "You realize that's close to impossible. Even if we could get it to turn into a physical form, it would never be weaker than Naruto. And it lacks any kind of restraint when it happens. Thus, the host is killed easily and they go on to become A-rank demons or higher in power in just a few _seconds_. The last person to ever do this..." He trailed off at the end, but Kami continued for him.

"Was you, Narora-kun. Long ago, you were infected with Darkness as well, but you were able to fend it off long enough to force it into a physical form. You then went in and fought it until submission. After that, you came out much stronger than before."

"You did it. And I have no doubt that Naruto couldn't do it. After all, your his Sensei. Who better to prepare him for his future task, then someone who went through it and did it right for once." Kami ended her speech.

Narora sighed.

"I just... don't know..."

_**.::The Next Day – Courtyard (8:00am)::.**_

Naruto stood next to Mato and Allen as they talked excitedly. Narora had found each of them and gave them the news of a new mission to go on. Naruto was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually agreed to it. '_I mean, Who could resist a mission?_' Naruto thought as he listened to Allen tell a tale from his past.

A door appearing in front of them signaled the appearance of Narora, he stepped through and it closed behind him. He gave them a worm smile.

"Konichiwa! _(Good Morning) _Nice to see you all here." He stated with a smile. Naruto jumped up to him, and asked eagerly. "So what's our mission today Sensei!" Narora grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Today, we have another Recon mission. But this one is of a lower risk. I specificity asked for this one, because it requires a team, but its one of the easier C-ranks."

"We are to go to a place called 'Monster Academy' and keep tabs on a trouble causing organization there as requested by the Headmaster of the school. It will be a short mission, but that doesn't mean come unprepared. Pack your bags for at least a 2 day long mission, should it come to that."

"On another note, before we go, I'll be teaching you all, if you don't already know, how to Warp Step. Warp Step, creates a path with your Sourupowa to your destination, and by following that path, you appear almost instantly where the path ends. Most lower level Lieutenant and Captain level Angels can only go so far and in a straight direction, or only change direction once by editing the path of Sourupowa. Higher level Captains and lower Generals are able to go mush faster, go much farther, and change direction many times. Most Mid to High level Generals are able to travel close to 40 miles at a time, and masters of the Warp step, go about 20 Kilometers normally, and well over 50 Kilometers in Kyuuban." Narora explained.

"I myself can go slightly faster than the speed of sound, edit my path almost indefinitely, partly due to my Kami no Me, and I can go, at last measurement, about 23 Kilometers at my fastest. But Sensei of Team 3 is much faster than myself, and goes close to 45 Kilometers in her base state. She's the second fastest Angel in Heaven, second only to Kami-chan herself. I'm about the fourth or fifth fastest..." he scratched the back of his head with a slight chuckle.

"But that aside, Naruto, I know you don't know Warp step, and neither does Allen. But seeing as Mato already can do Warp Step, I'll just let her work on her Sourupowa reserves again." Mato nodded and walked away from the group to begin training.

Narora turned to Naruto and Allen and began to explain the Warp Step ability.

"Ok, well the basic part of it you already heard. All you must do, is make a path with your Sourupowa and run along it." He explained, then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you have the Kami no Me, so you might get it faster than Allen. If you end up doing so, help him out." Naruto nodded with a determined face.

"Ne, Ne, Sensei! How long did it take you to learn Warp Step?" He asked. Narora looked taken aback by the question, but thought it over. "Hmm... the first time I learned to do a real Warp Step took me about 3 hours." He stated with a smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor at hearing this. Even Mato training almost fell over. Most Angels didn't master the basics for a year or two at least. Prodigies didn't even learn it under a week. She herself hadn't learned it for a good month or two.

Naruto pulled his jaw up and glared with fire in his eyes. "YOSH! Then I'll beat your record and learn it faster!"

Mato almost fell over again at that statement. He didn't realize how impossible that was? She sighed, then looked up at the sky. '_Well... he's been able to surprise us with almost everything else... I wonder if __he really will do it...?_' She asked herself.

Back with Naruto, he was trying, and failing, to make a path of Sourupowa.

'_*Yawn* ya know, Naruto._' The voice of Kyuketsuki came into his head, breaking his very weak concentration. '_If you think back to your training about a week ago, that might help you..._' she stated.

Naruto thought back and grinned. He ran up to Narora, who was watching Mato train, and got his attention. "Sensei. Do you think you can put another one of though seals on me to stop me from using to much power again?"

Narora blinked, then grinned. "I sure can! Allen, why don't you come here too, this might help." He called the white haired boy over. Narora made a few gestures with his hand and suddenly, both Allen and Naruto felt almost 70% of their power sealed off... Well 70% for Naruto, Allen only felt about 40% weaker...

"Ok, now that your energy is reduced, you can control the energy you have better. I want both of you to try again." Both boys nodded and started again. This time when Naruto did it, he actually felt the energy fly out of his body and form a small path, his Kami no Me letting him see it. He stepped in it and instantly he was at the end of the path. He started to jump for joy at his success.

Narora was blinking. '_… He actually... beat my record... with 5 minutes to spare..._' He closed his slightly open jaw and smiled. '_Naruto... your going to go very far..._' He nodded to Naruto and released the seal on him. "Very good Naruto, now go help Allen out."

Naruto nodded and ran over to the boy and observed his attempts. Naruto caught an error and stopped him. "Allen, you're using to little Sourupowa. You have to make the path big enough so your whole body can fit in it." He stated, then demonstrated how much to use by using a bit of his own. Of course, it was a bit much, his control _had_ gotten better, but his full power messed it up slightly, and only half of the control he had with 30% of his power actually helped for 100%.

Allen nodded and tried again, this time using more of his power. Eventually, after about 5 tries, he got it right and vanished from Naruto's sight (Kami no Me is off).

Narora, seeing this clapped to get all of their attention and had them come over. They stood in a single file line, from left to right was Mato, Naruto and Allen.

"Ok, now that these two have the Warp Step down, we can go." He handed them all a new Transporter to Monster Academy and they all pressed the button at once and vanished.

_**.::Monster Academy – Forest::.**_

Naruto and his three companions appeared in the forest. He looked around himself to find dead trees. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. Then shrugged and turned to his teammates.

"Ok, where to Sensei?" Allen asked as they got Naruto back from sightseeing. Narora thought for a moment, then spoke. "Ok, seeing as how we all made it together this time, we'll split into groups. Naruto and Allen will check the surrounding forest, Mato and I will check around the Academy grounds."

The three Angels nodded. Narora grinned. They all suddenly vanished with Warp step, and were on their way.

_**.::Naruto & Allen – Forests Around School::.**_

Naruto sighed as he came out of a Warp Step and stood on a branch. Allen appeared a second later and looked around. "...Where are we?"

"Not lost." Naruto stated and jumped to the ground. As he landed, he looked left to right to see anything that might cause harm and found none. He signaled for Allen to come down and almost jumped when he appeared in Warp Step.

"Geez Allen! You gotta scare me like that?" He asked the chuckling boy. Allen fought back the laugh and spoke to the annoyed boy. "Sorry, Sorry. I just wanna master Warp Step fast." Naruto sighed and continued walking.

They walked for a few moments before Naruto heard something and grabbed Allen's shoulder. They appeared on a branch above where they were and watched as a group of students walked by, oblivious to the two Angels watching them from above.

When they were far enough away, Naruto sighed and dropped back down to the ground. He turned to Allen, "I don't think we're going to find something here, we've been around the whole school a few times and there's nothing. I say we go check out the School itself. Maybe members of this organization are in there or around the school grounds.

Allen nodded and they both vanished with Warp Step...

_**.::Mato & Narora – School Roof::.**_

Narora and Mato sat on top of the school, both watching one direction. Narora barely moved a muscle besides to breath, and twitch his eyes in each direction. Mato did the same, but it was more noticeable with her. While she didn't move either, her Souruhatobito and Sourupowa weren't hidden right. Narora let of neither of them, and if he did, you'd have to be literally sitting on top of him to feel it. Mato's was still going for a ways, but not as far as it would go.

Mato turned her eyes to the forest when she spotted a group of teens walking out of it. She was about to look away when a blur shot past them, and they barely noticed.

She took a closer look at the blur and sweat dropped. "...Sensei..."

"...I know..." Came the reply. He'd have to teach these kids how to stay the _hell_ still! ... Some speed training wouldn't hurt either... Yeah... Maybe he can have them playing a game of tag with him using Warp Step. He grinned evilly. His dark aura was felt by Mato as she sweat dropped. '_Am I the only normal one on this team?_' she thought to herself.

She gave him a look that asked 'Should I go get them?' Narora nodded and she vanished with Warp Step, one faster than either Allen's or Naruto's...

_**.::Allen & Naruto – School Grounds (Hidden)::.**_

Naruto and Allen stopped behind a tree to regain their breath. Using Warp Step so many times was hard. As they sank to the ground to rest, Mato appeared in front of them and nearly made them yell... Well not if she had covered their mouths and Warp Stepped to the roof again.

As they appeared, Narora stood over them with a glare in his eyes and an evil smile. "You two have to learn to stay put... And now I have special training for the team when this mission is over." Naruto and Allen gulped. Then his personality did a 180 when he turned to Mato and smiled at her. "You don't have to Mato, you'll have the day off."

He turned back to Naruto and Allen to find them trying to sneak away and caught them by their clothes. They gulped loudly. "As for you two, you will be playing Hide and Seek until both of you can hide for 5 or more minutes." They cried anime tears at this.

Each had the same thought: _Note to self: ALWAYS LISTEN TO NARORA-SENSEI!_

"Now," Narora began, becoming cheerful for the time being, "This mission is over, seeing as how there is no sign of the organization, they either got taken care of, or moved out of the area. Lets head back." He opened a door and they all stepped through, leaving this world...

_**.::Heaven – Courtyard (3:00pm)::.**_

As they walked out of the door, they came to a sight of someone familiar...

Naruto grinned and ran up to the figure. "Ichigo!" He skidded to a halt right in front of him and grinned at him. "Whats up?"

He grinned. "Not much man, just got a letter for yer Sensei from Kami-sama." He held up an envelope and handed it to Naruto. "You mind giving it to him? I gotta go around to almost ever high ranking Angel in Heaven." He sighed.

Naruto nodded and took it. "Sure, and we gotta set up a time with the guys man. We don't see each other very much. How's Sora, you seen 'em?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, he's doing great. His Sensei is a speed demon and he's a lot faster than us now. I swear he was following me just so he could show off, then he was gone." Naruto let out a laugh and parted from Ichigo as he left.

He walked back to his team and handed the letter to Narora. He opened it, read it for a few minutes, then closed it with a smile. "Well guys, it looks like there's a few new Angels that are ready for Teams, sadly no teams are being made for the next year so they're adding a new teammate to our teem. You guys have the rest of the day off and you can meet back here tomorrow to meet them and get on with the tor-I mean... Training..." He grinned evilly at Naruto and Allen as they sweated bullets. Narora waved and vanished in a Warp step.

Mato turned away and began to walk home, but Naruto fell in step beside her. When they got out of ear shot of Allen, she spoke to him. "What ya want?"

Naruto grinned. "I thought I'd walk you home. I've never seen where you live, but you've seen where I live." Mato accepted the answer and they continued on through the streets. Turns out, Mato didn't live to far from the courtyard, and was only about two blocks away from Naruto's apartment.

As they reached it, they parted ways, Mato into her house, and Naruto into his. The rest of the day was uneventful for the trio...

_**.::Courtyard – Next day (8:00am)::.**_

Naruto yawned as he entered the courtyard. He could see Mato and Allen already there and walked up to them, his hands in his jeans pockets. He raised a hand and waved. "Yo." He got a greeting from Allen and a small wave from Mato.

As he neared, Narora suddenly appeared, but there was someone new with him.

She stood at a height similar to Mato's, with long, cyan colored hair in the same style as Mato. She wore a gray outfit that looked like it belonged to a school, with a blue tie on as well. Her skirt was black with blue edges and her legs were bare save for her long black stockings and black shoes. On her arms were black sleeves that didn't connect to her uniform. On her left shoulder was a tattoo showing '01'. At her left hip was a sword, with a cyan handle and black sheath.

Naruto tilted his head to the left. "Is this our new teammate, Narora-Sensei?" Narora nodded.

"Mato, Allen, Naruto, I would like to introduce Hatsune Miku to you. She just became an Angel about a week ago and was placed on our team by Kami-chan."

Naruto hmm'ed and walked up to her, then extended his hand to her with a smile. "Names Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet ya!" The girl took his hand with a smile and shook it. "Likewise." Introductions were mostly the same.

"Ok, now that intro's are over, its time to get to training..." He glanced at Naruto and Allen who sweat dropped.

"Mato, you have the day off, Miku, you can take this training as well, as it will help in future Recon missions." Mato nodded and chose to sit in a tree and watch.

Miku, Naruto and Allen lined up in front of Narora. "Ok" he started, "In this training, you will have 20 seconds to hide, before I come to find you. If I do find you before 5 minutes is up... Hmm... what shall I make you do?" He sang, and by You, he meant Naruto and Allen, said angels were sweating big time...

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers as if coming up with an idea... or a new way to torture them... or both... "If you are found, you will do 50 chin ups." Allen and Naruto about fainted. They missed the 'not you' Narora mouthed to Miku, who looked slightly scared.

"Ok. Hide." All three vanished from sight with Warp Step...

_**.::Allen::.**_

Allen appeared in the forest and began to move as quickly and swiftly as possible. He kept glancing left and right to check for Narora, but didn't find him. He found a hiding place, a few thick bushes, and Warped to them. He lay in them on his chest, watching for any movement around him...

_**.::Naruto::.**_

Naruto appeared in a tree, high up in the branches, almost at the top. This tree top had branches that made a makeshift seat and were covered by leaves almost all around. The only way to see him, was to be directly above hi-...

He looked up and found no one there and sighed with relief, then returned to watching the forest floor.

_**.::Miku::.**_

The new recruit Miku moved swiftly through the forest. She jumped into a tree and continued to do so. When she spotted a good one, She took out her Sourusodo and used one of its abilities... Illusion.

"Utau Purinsesu _(Singing Princess)_." She whispered and suddenly, the area around the tree was covered in a barrier, it then vanished to show a young tree that was smaller than someone's shin...

_**.::Narora::.**_

'_They've hid themselves well..._' He commented. He saw Naruto take off to the northeast, Allen to the South, and Miku in the same direction as Naruto, but he couldn't quite find her energy anymore. Must be that Sourusodo of hers.

He turned in Naruto and Miku's direction and began to follow them.

_**.::Naruto::.**_

Naruto glanced between the leaves of his hiding place and saw Miku take cover in the tree next to him. She pulled out her Sourusodo and suddenly, he couldn't see her or the tree, it just turned into a small tree...

Naruto's eyes widened, then he grinned. '_Illusions huh?_' He looked around one last time before popping back up into his place.

"Hmm..." He whispered to himself. "Allen's to far away, and Miku's below me. I can sense Narora-sensei coming this way." His mental picture of their Sourupowa suddenly lost track of Narora.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered again. He tried harder and couldn't find him, he quickly looked around himself and jumped out of his hiding place, and began to Warp Step away. It was possible that Narora was right behind him. He looked toward the tree Miku was hiding in and sent her a hidden signal, then vanished again.

_**.::Miku::.**_

Miku sat down after putting up her Illusion, and leaned up against the bark of the tree. She sat for a few minutes before she spotted a blur. Her new teammate Naruto had jumped down from his hiding place. He warped in front of her Illusion and gave a panicked look to her, then vanished again, his energy slowly fading in the distance.

Miku tilted her head and thought about it. The only reason Naruto would run was if he was spotted. And Narora-sensei, felt good to say that by the way, wasn't anywhere near her-

She blinked when she couldn't sense his energy at all. It was there a moment ago, but now it was gone. She realized what the panicked face was. It was a warning. Narora was here, and he probably knew where Naruto was, so he ran.

She narrowed her eyes. "Shit." She whispered.

A second later, the Illusion dropped, but as Narora appeared in front of the tree, he didn't find Miku at all. She was probably far away and dropped the Illusion when she was far enough away.

"Damn." He sighed and vanished with Warp Step, looking for them again...

_**.::Naruto & Miku::.**_

Naruto almost yelled out when Miku appeared beside him on a branch. He patted his heart and glared lightly. "Why does everyone feel the need to scare me half way to hell?" He asked. Miku gave an apologetic smile before they heard a twig snap. They instantly dropped to the ground and glanced over the branch to see that it was only a bird.

They sighed and stood back up. Naruto leaned against the tree on the branch and turned his eyes left and right to find a hiding place. He looked and found a few rocks piled up and motioned to them to Miku. She nodded and they both vanished and appeared at the entrance, the walked in and sat down.

"Think he'll find us?" Miku asked. Naruto shrugged as he looked out the entrance and the holes in the walls.

"Not sure... We'll just have to find out." he stated, it was going to be a looong five minutes...

**Power levels (Chapter 3):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Miku: High-Lieutenant**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Lieutenant**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

**Bonding Rates:**

**Narora: ? (guessed to be at least 120%) (Ichi - Kyuu)**

**Naruto/Kyuketsuki no Musume: 25% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Allen/Kurauniero: 38% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Mato/Kopi: 56% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Miku/Utau Purinsesu: 20% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Ichigo/Zangetsu: 50% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Kakeru/Kingu: 35% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yuji/Ryujin: 48% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yoruichi/Sokudo: 94% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Sora/Kami no Ki: 32% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Dante/Hanran: 53% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Lenalee: 41% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Soutosh/Ryu: 92% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Shana/Alastor: 40% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Satosh/Adobencha: 29% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Riku/Kami no Dakuki: 41% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Kakashi/Inu: 99% (Ichi - Kyuu)**

**I don't often do Character Profiles, but I will for this chapter.**

_**File Number:**_

_**323B669**_

**Name: Namikaze Naruto**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Sourusodo: Kyuketsuki no Musume (Vampire's Daughter)**

**Attained Gates: Ichi, Ni, San**

**Ranking: Low/Mid-Captain**

_**Sourupowa Info:**_

**Sourupowa level: High-Captain**

**Sourupowa control: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Souruhatobito: Over 50 Beets per minute**

_**Bio:**_

**Naruto came soon after he died to The Chaos, whereas it takes a soul almost a week to appear there. Not only that, he regained consciousness after 6 hours, whereas it takes everyone else another week to wake up. After being found by Senoku Narora, he was brought to Heaven with close to Mid-Lieutenant level Sourupowa, one of the strongest we've seen.**

**When given the test, over 30 Angels witnessed the Sourupowa level of a Low/Mid level Captain. He attained the two first gates in only a hour after fully awakening as an Angel. He has been shown to have the power over Black Chains with bladed ends that appear from ether the ground, or directly behind him.**

**After awakening, he seems to have also gain the Kami no Me. Eyes given to only those of Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama, or a human that was touched by them. They are shown to be very weak at the moment, and only aid slightly in battle. We must have him trained on this matter.**

**It was also brought to our attention that he has been infected with Darkness. When one is infected, the host keeps that darkness within them for the rest of their life, and if it is not taken care of, it can turn the user into an A-rank demon or higher in power. We currently have Senoku Narora working on the problem.**

_**Missions Taken:**_

**S: 0**

**A: 0**

**B: 0**

**C: 2**

**D: 0**

_**Team Members:**_

**Kuroi Mato**

**Walker Allen**

**Hatsune Miku**


	4. The Greatest Training Partner Ever

**A/n: Chapter 4 is here!**

**Power levels (Chapter 3):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Miku: High-Lieutenant**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Lieutenant**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 4: A Legendary Sword...?_

Naruto looked out the cracks in the small stone house they were in. He glanced at the sky and saw dark clouds gathering. He sighed. "Looks like its gonna rain..."

Miku behind him grunted lightly. They'd been sitting there for about 3 minutes and they were already bored. Nothing had changed much sense they had gotten there. Neither could still sense Narora's Souruhatobito at all. But for the longest time, Naruto had picked up a strange Souruhatobito in the distance, further into the forest.

'_The hell is that...? It can't be Narora's, it seems more potent... And I don't remember feeling it in Heaven..._' He thought to himself. '_I gotta find out what it is..._' He took a quick glance around the stone house and didn't find anything, then he turned to Miku, who had a bored look on her face as she looked out the window. "Miku."

The girl turned her head and blinked once. "Hai?"

"I'm gonna go out and scout the area. Stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he walked out the door. He was sure to give a good look around before he jumped into a tree and began his journey to the strange signal...

_**.::Narora::.**_

Narora watched from behind his High class illusion as Narora exchanged small talk with Miku about something, then left, heading east. Just as he was about to follow, he picked up on the Souruhatobito in the distance and paused.

'_What is that? Hmm... Best let Naruto find out what it is. He did feel it before me._' He stopped and turned back to the stone house to watch Miku sit there.

_**.::Naruto::.**_

He'd been moving for a good 4 minutes already. The test was still going on, but he was probably to far away for anyone to find him. As he stepped on another tree branch, he fell to the ground and landed in front of a walkway.

It was paved in stone, and lead deeper into the forest. Naruto, being the very curious person he is, began to follow it. After a few minutes of walking, he found a large shrine. It was white, but looked centuries old. It's white stones were chipping away and it was covered in vines. When he pulled on his Souruhatobito senses, he could feel the signal just inside this place.

Cautiously, he pulled Kyuketsuki no Musume from his hip and began to walk in, his hand gripping tightly to her hilt.

As he walked through the door, he felt a gust of wind and a large amount of Sourupowa rush past him. He blinked and processed. After walking down a few flights of stairs, he made it to a large chamber with strange writing on it. In the center of the room, was a table with a Sword laying on it.

The sword looked just as long as his Kyuketsuki, maybe a bit longer. It's hilt was blue, the same color as his eyes when he was alive. He slowly walked over, eyes flickering left and right to watch for any traps.

As he reached the sword, he reached out with his right hand, having switched Kyuketsuki to his left. As he grabbed the hilt, he saw darkness and felt himself falling...

_**.::?'s Mindscape::.**_

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up sharply. He was in some kind of black abyss with a single, round, flat surface. It looked like it was made out of stained glass. The picture showed himself and a dark version of himself standing back to back. The normal him had a serious face, while the other, evil looking him had a crazed, exited face. Both held two swords, Kyuketsuki, and another, but it was blurry to him.

Around them in smaller circles were Team 2, Kyuketsuki, and another circle with a woman in it. From just her face, she looked about 16 years old. Her hair was blue, along with her eyes. She also had a serious face, but lacked the frown that Naruto had on his.

"**Who are you?**" A feminine voice spoke behind him. He turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash and blinked. The woman standing behind him was the one in the picture. She had the same blue hair and eyes.

"I should be asking you that...?" He spoke as he took a cautious step back. He glanced at his hip and found he didn't have Kyuketsuki no Musume with him. He cursed mentally and turned back to the woman.

Said girl gave a confused face. "**I'm Aqua**." She, Aqua, stated. "**Now, who are you?**" She repeated, her voice echoing as she asked.

Naruto relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up just in case. "I'm Naruto. Where are we?" He asked simply.

The woman gave a look. "**This is my Mindscape. You must have touched my sword if you are here.**"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Hmm...Well... I did come here after grabbing a sword, in some kind of shrine..." He admitted. Aqua sighed. "**So, you're my new wielder?**" She asked, crossing her arms. Naruto tilted his head.

"Wielder? Wadda ya mean?" He was completely confused. Wielder? Wasn't he already wielding Kyuketsuki?

Aqua sighed, a hand to her forehead. She brought it down and placed both her hands on her hips, looking slightly annoyed... and very hot... Naruto fought down a blush. "**You don't know what I'm talking about?**" Her voice snapped him back to the real worl-er... mind?

"N-no." He answered, his voice slightly shaking. "I was taking a test with my Sensei, and came here when I felt a strange power..." He explained.

Aqua sighed again, and crossed her arms under her chest. "**Well, your here now.**" She reached out with her right hand and in a flash of light, a strange blade appeared.

It's handle was white and rectangular in shape. The 'blade' was black and looked more like a key with teeth at the end shaped in an E.

Naruto took a step back. "Whoa whoa whoa! What are ya doing?"

Aqua uncrossed her left arm and took a stance. "**When you touched my blade, you accepted the challenge to control me as a Sourusodo. But before you can do that, you have to fight. And once you touch the blade, the test can't end until you lose or win.**" She explained, seeing his mouth open in response to her second sentence.

Naruto gulped. "And what happens if I lose...?"

"**You die."** She stated simply. Naruto gulped loudly again. "So I have to fight? I don't even have a weapon..."

Aqua made a face and turned slightly red out of embarrassment. "**Oh... right...**" She dropped her stance and waved her arm.

In front of Naruto appeared three key-chains.

One had a blue gem surrounded by a silver-like casing. The gem glowed bright blue, while its silver chain glowed... silver.

The second was pure black. Its Chain was black and connected to a black gem, with a feint blue gem inside it.

The third was a black chain connected to a pitch black hourglass.

"**Chose one of these to fight with. It will be the form my sword will take at full power.**" Aqua explained. But Didn't explain that this was a test as well. '_**Depending on which he picks, I can tell if he'll be able to control my power... It's been a long time sense I've seen these Key-chains... Rainstorm... Chaos Ripper... No Name...**_' She thought to herself as she watched the boy think hard.

Naruto, after a long internal debate, reached out for the Black gem with a blue gem within it. Aqua held her breath when Naruto paused in picking it. He quickly reached to the right, grabbing the one with the Hourglass in it, and to the left with his other hand, grabbing the blue and silver gem, and jumped back as light engulfed his hands.

When it cleared, Naruto was astounded by the look of his new weapons.

His right hands weapon's hilt was a complicated mixture of black and white gears one might find in a clock. It's blade glowed bright cyan in its middle, and brightened further out into a silver. The tip of the blade made a clock like appearance, with a web for teeth, looking strangely like a key. The very top of the blade had a button you would see on old alarm clocks.

His left hand held a blue weapon. It's hilt was silver and strangely reminded him of armor. It's blade was blue and shaped like two regressing diamonds near the hilt. It's teeth looked more like a actual key than the one in his right hand.

He turned his attention back to Aqua, to see her blinking at him. '_**He took two?**_' She questioned/yelled in her head. _'__**He took two Keyblades! It's just not possible...but... there he is, holding two...**_' She thought to herself.

Naruto grinned at her. "We gonna fight or what?" He asked, taking a stance. He felt for her Sourupowa, or Souruhatobito, and found both to be close to Mid or High General level. He gulped. '_Can I fight her without the gates...? Better use them just to be sure..._' He quickly took a stance, both weapons horizontal to the circular glass platform, and focused heard on the feeling of the gates. He found the first two gates and quickly opened them. His body now having small wisps of white Sourupowa coming off of it. After this, he took up his stance once again.

Both Keyblades were held at his sides. His body was turned slightly to the right. His left foot was in front of his right, and his knees were bent, trying to stay as low to the ground as possible, while still having room to move both Keyblades.

Aqua took a stance again with her lone Keyblade, and got ready for a fight. The Keyblade was held slightly behind her, and pointing to the ground. Her legs were about shoulder length apart, and her body was also turned to the right slightly.

They eyed each other for a moment, before they both charged.

As Aqua swung from her bottom right to her top left, Naruto moved to his right to avoid the attack, and swung the blue blade at Aqua's left side. Aqua quickly twisted around the attack, and using the momentum from her dodge, swung the Keyblade in a horizontal arc from her left to right at Naruto. Said boy brought up the clock like Keyblade and blocked her strike... only to be sent flying.

He opened his narrowed eyes wide at the power and distance. He dug his feet into the ground before reaching the edge of the platform and looked at her with a cautious look. '_The Hell? Did she really just swing that hard? She must have held back on the first few swings to test me, then upped her power. Damn!_' He thought as he took his stance again. But this time, activating his Kami no Me for a bit of help. '_I might need this. I just hope I can read her movements better with it and dodge. Cuz I can't block at all unless I wanna be sent flying again..._'

He charged at her again, keeping low to the ground and his Kami no Me focused on her. As she swung again, he watched the flux of blue Sourusodo shift into her arm and almost blind him from the amount of it. He jumped and was glad he did, for where he stood, was completely destroyed. Oddly enough, the platform healed itself of the damage, and looked good as new as he landed off to the left a bit.

He brought his attention back to Aqua and Warp Stepped behind her, catching her off guard. He swung the clock like Keyblade at her midriff, only to watch her vanish in her own Warp Step. He cursed and looked around for her, but didn't spot her. The area was full of her Sourupowa, so it was hard to get a good view of where she was.

"Where are you?" He yelled out, but got no answer. He saw a slight flux of the Sourupowa with his Kami no Me, and turned around, bringing the No Name Keyblade up to block Aqua's attack. He yelled out as he felt the ground under him give away and crater slightly. He grit his teeth together and began to push more Sourupowa into his arm. It helped slightly, letting him shove her hand up and step back as her blade came crashing down where he was. He quickly swung the blade in his other hand at her neck, only to have her duck.

Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and Warp Stepped away to the other side of the platform.

'_I can't fight her with just the second gate. I need something stronger. But I don't know if I can use the third gate yet..._' He felt something suddenly within his chest and saw his vision begin to blacken at the edges. '_What is this...? I feel like I'm getting knocked out..._' He drowsily thought, then began to force the darkness back, refusing to fall out of the conscious world.

But what was drowsiness to him, was a black energy for Aqua. One second, he was standing there with a thoughtful look on his face, and the next, his Sourupowa begins to reach into the High-Captain level! Sure he was already a Low to Mid-Captain level already, but jumping right to High-Captain was one hell of a feet! She blinked hard a moment later when the extra power began to dwindle again, reaching it's normal level. '_What... was that...? It felt like... Darkness?_' She thought to herself, but didn't show any emotion on the outside of her body.

Naruto panted as he stood, it took a lot more energy to stay conscious than he thought. He felt something within him and mentally checked himself. His power level was back to normal, whereas it had weakened when Aqua had put him completely on edge and forced him to use all of his training to survive, it was near Mid-Lieutenant, but now it was back to normal. He had lost his gates due to him trying to stay conscious.

He took his stance and activated them again, but he felt different. Like he could go further. '_What is this...?_' he focused on the new power and pulled it to the surface, He felt his energy skyrocket as what felt like the third gate open up and release more power. He grinned, he felt incredible. The aura around his body was small, but it was powerful non the less.

He turned to Aqua and charged again, being sure to keep the power in check and not lose his mind to a power rush, or get to cocky. He was stronger, but nowhere near Aqua's level quite yet.

Aqua saw the Rainstorm Keyblade heading for her right side and jumped over it. She lifted her lone Keyblade up and brought it down, only to have it blocked by Naruto's No Name Keyblade. He grunted at the force she used and watched a small crater appear around his feet. He smiled, he was stronger now, whereas before it was a very large crater, it was now only about 5 feet long.

He pushed her off and charged at her as she landed. As he neared her, his eyes began to take on a dark glow, a mixture between purple and black. Aqua felt the power, to her, it was dark and deep. Cold but hot at the same time. Evil.

But to Naruto, it felt differently. To him, this was his Sanban. What he was really feeling, was the Sanban's power multiplied by 5. While he would have the power close to a high-captain, he was feeling power close to that of low-general.

Aqua herself had to say that she was close to a high-general in level. Definitely stronger than Mid-general, but not quite a high-general.

As Naruto neared Aqua he suddenly vanished with Warp Step only to appear above her and bring one of his two weapons down upon her. Due to the difference in speed, Aqua was only just able to bring up her Keyblade to block the attack.

She was forced to look into Naruto's eyes, to find them now a bright gold, instead of silver. She pushed him off with her superior strength and he landed not far from her. He stared her down with his mutated Kami no Me and took his stance.

Aqua began to formulate a plan. The darkness around him was increasing his powers to much. Every second that went by, she could feel it growing stronger, as if it was attaching itself to him. She began to charge her Keyblade with Sourupowa, making it glow brightly with light.

Naruto, ignorant of this, charged forward with his Keyblades at either side of him, ready to strike her down with an endless combo.

As he neared, Aqua ducked under his initial swing, and swung her own Keyblade at his chest, only for him to block with his other Keyblade and swing his remaining one at her. She jumped back and cursed. With the Kami no Me, it would be that much harder to land a hit on him.

He charged again and began a furry of swings at her. The direction changing every time he swung, but Aqua was able to dodge them as they came.

She saw and opening and swung her own Keyblade at him and struck him in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards, the light from the Keyblade being left on his person.

He stood back up, and the area where her Keyblade struck him, had darkness floating off of it like a ripped rag in the wind.

He charged again, and the same thing continued, but he was now much more cautious. Every swing she threw, he watched closely and dodged, that was, until he was hit five times at once, again in his stomach, the right side of his chest, the right side of his head, his left arm, and his right leg.

He got back up, the darkness doing the same in the hit spots as it did in his stomach before. His right eye had turned back to normal. His left arm felt heaver, so now his swings with that arm would be much slower than his right. The same with his leg, he wouldn't be able to use Warp Step as efficiently, or run as quickly.

He growled deeply, and charged forward again, running slower due to his leg and swung his right Keyblade at Aqua. Aqua jumped over the attack. He hadn't expected this, he thought she would have gone under and he would have kicked her, sending her flying and open, but now she was above him

Aqua let out a cry as she struck the left side of his back, above his heart and landed beside him, Her Keyblade extended outward as if she had cut him in two.

Naruto's eyes went wide before his left yellow eye turned silver again, and all the darkness reseeded and he was left normal again.

He fell to his knees and passed out on the ground, his Third Gate leaving him and his Keyblades vanishing.

Aqua stood back up and finally realized just how tired she was, and began to pant as the adrenaline left her. She walked up to the boy and knelt down, placing a hand over his heart.

'_This boy... His heart is stained by darkness... and it feel's familiar...wait...no... He's back?_' Her eyes snapped open as she saw a mental image of a bald old man with a dark Keyblade in his hand, laughing evilly.

She shook her head and stood up again, looking down at the blond haired boy. '_This boy... He will eventually give into it if he is not trained right...' _She looked up at the sky and sighed after a few moments, and looked back down with a slight smile. '_Well... Better me than anyone else..._' She quickly grabbed his shoulder and they both glowed brightly, before they vanished from this realm...

_**.::Later – Chamber Room::.**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open when he felt something brush his cheek. He opened them to find... Blue?

He blinked and tilted his head and almost screamed when he saw Miku's head not far from his own. He jumped up, smashing their heads together, which made him fall back to the ground again holding it, Miku doing the same, with anime tears running down her face.

"Itaiii..." They both groaned. Naruto sat up and looked over at her. "Hay, what's the big idea scaring me like that?" He asked, eye twitching. Miku laughed nervously. "Gomen, but you didn't return after a few minutes and I got worried, so I came looking and found you here.

Naruto stood up and reached his hand out to her, helping her up. "Yea, sorry about that Something… happened." He offered and was relieved when she bought it. He saw her glance at his hip and he looked down to see what it was, and was surprised to see a new blade strapped to his other hip.

He looked back at the pedestal behind him, only to see the sword from before gone. He looked back down and went to open the new blade, only for the handle to stay shut, like it was glued.

He blinked and tried again, but he got the same result. His eye twitched and he began to pull harder, the sight made Miku sweat drop. And every time he failed, it got bigger...

"Ano... Naruto?" She called, she watched at the boy turned to her blinking. "Yes?"

"We have to go. Narora-sensei is heading this way. Naruto blinked again and began to run. "Well don't fall behind!" He called as she began to run after him.

When they made it to the exit, they looked around carefully, and jumped into the trees when it was clear.

Naruto's could feel Narora's Sourupowa close and began to pick up speed, as he ran, he marveled at the new found speed. He wasn't moving to much faster, but it was fast enough to notice. He grinned and glanced behind him to make sure Miku was still keeping up, she looked tired, but was still moving normally.

As they neared the forest edge, they heard a clock chime and grinned when the test was over. Staying hidden for the allotted amount of time.

Allen warp stepped next to them and smiled at them. They all turned when they saw Narora step out of a door with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. It seems your better than I though you were. You can stay quiet when you want to." He praised, eyes full of pride. It wasn't every day that a Fresh team could hide from a seasoned General Level Angel. Even if it was only 5 minutes...

He glanced at Naruto's hip and saw his new sword. He blinked and tilted his head, then finally pointed at it. "Naruto... Where did you get that?" Said Angel looked at his hip and sighed. "I'm not sure... I found it on me after I woke up." He answered.

Narora shifted his weight to his right foot. "'Woke Up'?" He questioned again. Naruto gulped and let out a nervous laugh, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well... you see... um... I... I kind of hit a tree branch...With my head and it knocked me out! Yeah... that's it!" He stumbled then almost outright yelled.

Narora gave him an 'I-don't-buy-that-bull-shit' look, but sighed and nodded. "Alright, just be more careful." He shifted his eyes to Allen and Miku, but found nothing different between now, and before the test started. '_There's no way that Naruto's story is true. If he was knocked out, his Sourupowa would have dimmed, if anything, it got bigger, but now it's normal... Naruto... What happened in there?_' He thought, turning to look at the forest that Naruto and Miku came from.

"Well!" He turned back to them, a smile on his face. "You passed the stealth training, so its on to normal training." He waved his hand and Mato warped next to Miku. He looked at them each from left to right, sizing them up.

First was Mato. Her Sourupowa levels were about Mid-Captain. He didn't have a device to measure how much she had in units, but if he had to guess, it would be around 24,000. Though her reserves were slightly above normal for female Angels (Because they naturally had low levels of Sourupowa) her control was phenomenal. It surpassed even his. Her control almost used every bit of her Sourupowa effectively. Whereas Narora's used three-quarters of his effectively.

Next was Miku. Her Sourupowa levels were around High-Lieutenant. Her measurement in units might be about 11,000. Normal for her gender. Her control was perfect. Every move she made used the correct amount of Sourupowa in it. Her control was even better than Mato's.

Then there was Naruto. His Sourupowa was just a bit higher than Mato's, maybe 25,000? (Normal because most male Angels have much more Sourupowa) But his control was almost non-existent. If he was to gain control, he might be able to give a High-Captain level Angel a good fight.

Last there was Allen. His Sourupowa was low, around 9,000. He didn't have much, and his control was slightly lower than Mato's. He'd have to work on him a lot.

He nodded to himself and pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. The four students stared at it confused.

"This," He began, shaking the scroll slightly, "Contains special seals in it to create the best training partner ever. What it does..." He unraveled the scroll and set it to the ground.

It was covered in kanji, all of it twisting around other paths and forming a circle around one point with an X in it. "...is force the soul of your Sourusodo to appear in our world."

Naruto's eyes sparkled like a child getting the toy he wanted for Christmas. "Oh Oh! Let me try Sensei!" He ran forward, Kyuketsuki no Musume already drawn.

"Wait Naruto!" Narora tried to stop him, he really did, but the boy had gotten faster than normal. Before he could get close enough, Kyuketsuki was stuck into the ground, through the X on the scroll. Naruto, Kyuketsuki no Musume, and the scroll glowed white. There was a slight pressure before all three exploded in a large dome of white.

Mato, Miku, and Allen all braced themselves and stood their ground, Mato peeked between her arms to take a worried glance at the dome.

After a few minutes, it shrank down and out of it came two figures.

One, from just looking at the hair, was Naruto. He looked unharmed, just surprised. But the second figure wasn't there before the explosion.

This new figure stood at the same height as Naruto. From the body figure, it was female. When color reigned in again, the color of her hair was silver, and it reached down to her backside. Her arms were crossed under her ample bust. She wore a black cloak, running down to her ankles, and black shorts that ended a little shorter than halfway up her thigh, showing off her cream colored legs. Her eyes were a piercing blood red with slits for pupils.

She glanced around her then back at Naruto, who by now was gawking at her.

He pointed at her and took a stupid stance, his legs bent and one leg forward his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Y-y-you're Kyuketsuki no Musume!" He screamed.

Kyuketsuki no Musume, she gained an annoyed look. "Yes, I am. And you must be my annoying wielder? Hmm..." She looked him up and down. "Not what I expected."

Naruto's right eye twitched furiously. "Well you're... exactly what I expected..." He whispered the last part.

Kyuketsuki smirked, having heard it anyway. "Now, I ask you not to call me Kyuketsuki no Musume. It is but a title given to me at best. My actual name, is - -." She stated, but Naruto felt a slight pressure hit his ears when she mentioned her real name. He checked his ears and found he could hear still. "Umm... Could you say that again?"

The woman... or girl... young woman? Sighed in annoyance and spoke once more. "My real name, is - -." Once again, the pressure appeared and blocked out the sound to Naruto.

He blinked. "I can't... hear your name."

The woman sighed and lifted her right hand, and pointed it palm first at him. "That's a shame. Had you heard it, you might have survived to see tomorrow." She stated. Suddenly from behind her, black chains that Naruto once used shot toward said Angel.

Naruto simply sidestepped., and the chains missed him completely. "To slow." He stated, serious. "You'll have to be faster. I fought someone who was much stronger than you not to long ago, and came out alive."

Kyuketsuki blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "You dare mock me? Die!" She sent more chains, slightly faster and much more in number at him. He evaded with warp step, and just simply jumping and running.

Seeing a row of chains coming at him, he used a warp step to spring start him into a run, having the chains crash into the ground just behind him as he ran around Kyuketsuki in a circle. "Still not enough!"

"Tck, bastard." She raised her hand and pulled her sword form from the air, and dashed at him. Naruto blinked and reached for his own version, but his eyes widened when he didn't feel it. He glanced down to see the sword, and even it's sheath, gone. '_Shit! I used it to summon her!_' he yelled, then glanced to his other hip. '_But... I still have Aqua..._' He was broken from his thoughts as Kyuketsuki seemed to warp step in front of him and slam her blade down at him.

He cursed and sprung back, reaching for Aqua's blade. As he gripped the handle, he felt a slight jump in his power. Choosing to ignore this in favor of the crazed spirit in front of him, he drew her blade.

"_Well, it's about time!_" Aqua's voice rang in his head.

'_Urusai! I was a bit too busy to pull you out before!_'

He brought up her blade to block Kyuketsuki's attack and push it to the side. As he swung at her as a follow up, she placed her foot on the ground and jumped back, landing a few yards from him.

They stared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up, then each charged forward at the same time, finding themselves in a dead lock.

"You know..." Naruto spoke to Kyuketsuki through the lock, "You seem different. When I first met you, you didn't act like this. You're more... cold now..." He half stated, half questioned. His silver eyes narrowing.

Kyuketsuki smirked. "Its because of your... encounter..." She hinted at him. Naruto blinked and thought back, and remembered his fight – if it could be called that – with that man in the badlands. He pushed harder against Kyuketsuki's blade. "Him! What did he do to you!"

Kyuketsuki didn't answer, but pushed him back with her blade, forcing him to jump back.

She pointed her blade at him, in a sort of stance. "He gave me... no... he gave _us_ power!" Her sclera suddenly began to bleed black, her iris turning silver to match Naruto's own. She suddenly sprang forward, her power having jumped exponentially, and swung down at him. Naruto brought up Aqua to block her attack, raising it over his head.

Bad idea.

As her blade connected, a large cloud of dust was thrown up, engulfing half of the clearing of the training ground.

As it settled, Naruto found himself in a very large crater, about 20 meters in diameter. Aqua trembled in Naruto's hands as he struggled to hold back Kyuketsuki's own sword.

'_Damn! She's so strong now! The hell happened?_' He yelled mentally.

"_She's tapping into the dark power that the man from before gave you, its making her much stronger, she's almost High-Captain level now!_' Aqua spoke back. She was searching his memories and found the encounter a little before this fight had broke out.

'_Then how the hell am I suppose to beat her?_'

"_The best I can tell you to do is to activate all your gates, that might put you on a level close to her's._" Aqua advised. "_But you have to be careful this time. You're used to using her energy as your own when __your in the gates, but she's not fighting with you now. I'm the only Sourusodo you have left, so it will most likely be my power that you use. We don't know what it will do to you, so watch yourself._"

Naruto mentally nodded. '_Ok, but I have to get away from her first._'

He became aware of an explosion of power to his right, and saw a flash of orange come into view and smash into Kyuketsuki, sending her flying.

Naruto blinked, '_Orange... wait..._' He turned to his left to see an orange haired young man, very familiar. "Ichigo!"

Said angel turned and grinned. "I'll hold her off, you prepare. She's your Sourusodo, so you can beat her. I'll buy you the time." He stated and jumped toward the spirit, who was standing up and glaring at him.

Naruto nodded and took his stance. Aqua was placed horizontal to the ground. He closed his eyes in concentration, calling on his Sourupowa. Instead of the normal white, it was now blue. He looked around him as blue wisps of power spewed off his form, knocking the air around a bit. After they vanished, he was standing there with blue, smoke-like, lines of blue Sourupowa coming off of him.

He swung his sword back, took a stance that looked like an Olympic runner, and ran toward Kyuketsuki and Ichigo, the latter angel looking over his shoulder at him, then jumping to the side, releasing his Niban gate.

He landed next to Mato, who was standing and watching with a look of worry... well everyone was, but Mato's was much more prominent.

While Ichigo pondered why, Miku had a knowing smirk. She turned her eyes back to Naruto on the field, who was now matching Kyuketsuki in the fight.

'_Mato and Naruto, eh...?_' She smiled lightly.

Back on the battle field, Naruto and Kyuketsuki were both surrounded by craters, Naruto still had Sanban active, and Kyuketsuki was still using the Darkness.

"Naruto..." Kyuketsuki called out. "Lets end this. One last attack." She stated, throwing her blade to the side and covering it in white.

Naruto smirked and followed Aqua's instructions, focusing all his power to her blade, causing it to vibrate lightly and glow blue.

Both reared their blades behind their heads, and unleashed white and blue slashes of pure Sourupowa. Both attacks hit and exploded, making a dome of white cover both fighters.

As the dust cleared everyone watched in anticipation...

_**.::End::.**_

**A/N: Well, that's all folks. And here are the stats you all have been waiting for (I hope...).**

**Power levels (Chapter 4):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Miku: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

**Bonding Rates:**

**Narora: ? (guessed to be at least 120%) (Ichi - Kyuu)**

**Naruto/Kyuketsuki no Musume: 28% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**|-Aqua: 28% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Allen/Kurauniero: 38% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Mato/Kopi: 56% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Miku/Utau Purinsesu: 22% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Ichigo/Zangetsu: 52% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Kakeru/Kingu: 35% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yuji/Ryujin: 48% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yoruichi/Sokudo: 94% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Sora/Kami no Ki: 32% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Dante/Hanran: 53% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Lenalee: 41% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Soutosh/Ryu: 92% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Shana/Alastor: 40% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Satosh/Adobencha: 29% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Riku/Kami no Dakuki: 41% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Kakashi/Inu: 99% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Now, everyone might have a bit of contusion of the power levels with each rank, so I made this, I hop it clears everything up:**

_**Lieutenant**_

_Low_: 100 - 500

_Mid_: 500 - 1000

_High_: 1000 - 4000

_**Captain**_

_Low_: 4000 – 10,000

_Mid_: 10,000 – 40,000

_High_: 40,000 – 100,000

_**General**_

_Low_: 100,000 – 300,000

_Mid_: 300,000 – 800,000

_High_: 800,000 – 2,000,000

(A Limiter is placed on High-general levels to stop Sourupowa growth [if it ever gets higher than 2,000,000.. and there is a 0.01% chance of that happening... Most stop growth at somewhere around 1,200,000-1,600,000])

_**God:**_

8,000,000+

**Kami:**

_God_ ; (9,000,000) _(Juuban: 100,000,000) (Gods are incapable of using the Gates: Ichi - Kyuu)_

**Shinigami:**

_God _; (9,000,000) _(Juuban: 100,000,000) (Gods are incapable of using the Gates: Ichi - Kyuu)_

**Senoku Narora:**

_High-General _; (900,000) _(Kyuuban/Darkness [Controlled]: 9,500,000)_

**Namikaze Naruto:**

_Mid-Captain_ ; (25,000) _(Sanban/Darkness [Uncontrolled]: 115,000)_

**Kuroi Mato:**

_High-Captain_ ; (24,000) _(Goban: 144,000) _(Yes, stronger than Naruto when both go all out... for now)

**Walker Allen:**

_Low-Captain _; (9,000) _(Yonban: 45,000)_ (A bit weak for now, but he will even out)

**Hatsune Miku:**

_Mid-Captain _; (11,000) (_Sanban: 44,000)_

**Darkness [Uncontrolled]: **+15,000

**Darkness [Controlled]: **+500,000

**Ichiban: **_x2_

**Niban: **_x3_

**Sanban:**_ x4_

**Yonban: **_x5_

**Goban: **_x6_

**Rokuban: **_x7_

**Nanaban: _x8_**

**Hatchiban: **_x9_

**Kyuuban: **_x10_

**Juuban: **_x11_


	5. My Sword's Name?

**A/N: Helllllooo! Chapter 5 is now up and ready!**

**Well, school has started back up, so updates might not come to fast (because now I can't write all day like I want too), though I do promise to work on chapters when I can.**

**Now, some of you might not like being in the dark about updates, so if you want to know when my stories will be updated, pm me asking (nicely) and I'll give you an answer on the chapter's status.**

**Now, The Fox and the Rabbit might not be updated for some time, reason being, the anime of Pandora Hearts (The anime the story is based off) has stopped at 25 (26?) episodes. And until it continues, I might not write more in it. (Though I might go to the manga. I'm not a big manga fan, I like to see it in an anime...)**

**Well, enough rambling, here's the chapter XD.**

**Power levels (Chapter 4):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Mid-Captain**

**Allen: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Mato: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Miku: High-Lieutenant/Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: Low/Mid-Captain**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Mid/High-Lieutenant**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 5: My Sword's... Name?_

As the dust cleared, everyone watched on as there were now four figures in the dust. Mato noticed the count, remembering Narora to be on the other side of the dust, but Ichigo, Miku and Allen were still next to her, so who was the fourth?

As the dust cleared it showed both Naruto and Kyuketsuki no Musume held back by a set of hands each.

The first was Narora, his right hand holding Kyuketsuki's blade arm, his left arm under her neck, forcing her head to look to the sky, and his one leg restraining her legs, she seemed to be bent forward a bit, forcing her stomach outward and stopping her movement, all she did was grunt and glare at him, he ignored it for the most part.

The other was feminine. Her hair blue with a strange outfit on that Mato had never seen before, nor any of the others. She just stood there, with her arms crossed under her large bust, and glared at Naruto with blue eyes.

Said boy had a pained face on his...face. A closer look showed the woman glowing a slight blue, and Naruto having a black outline. The second Sourusodo in his right hand was glowing blue however. He grunted, as if trying to get air into his lungs.

Realizing this, Mato ran toward him, the others still wondering why the fight was stopped. They all however, save for Narora and the woman (Aqua), failed to notice how Naruto's eyes were changing once again into their black and golden forms.

Just as Mato reached the both of the woman and Naruto, she felt the pressure of the woman, and found it almost crushing. She herself couldn't stand it, she fell to her knees, wondering how Naruto was still standing.

What she didn't know was the black energy around Naruto was giving him added strength. Narora, about 5-7 feet away, narrowed his eyes slightly at the site. He knew how to repress the darkness, he himself had to many times, but he was having trouble holding back Kyuketsuki, who was nearing Low-General level.

The woman walked forward, and summoned a strange Key-like weapon. It glowed brightly, and just as it was about to touch Naruto's heart, he started to freak out.

His voice changed, it was slightly higher pitched and had a hollow like echo to it. His eyes grew wide, and his iris and pupil shrank to the size of an eraser on a pencil. He gripped the blade in his right hand tighter, and brought it down at the woman, who jumped back and landed in a crouch next to Narora.

As she stood again, they watched as Naruto stood straight, his mouth formed into a crazed grin, and his eyes still wide.

"Darkness..." the woman whispered under her breath.

Narora took a side glance at her. "Been a while. I wondered where you went. How long ago was it I last saw you? About 200 years?" He asked suddenly, the woman smiled.

The woman grinned. "Nice to see you again to... Ven."

Narora tcked, "Please don't call me that, Aqua, you know I died and was reborn as Narora, new personality and all. Then died again. Ventus has long sense died. Terra too, as you know, is reborn and dead again, Soutosh even has his own team now, kind of withdrawn though..." He trailed off.

"Well, I believe we have to catch up later, as the Darkness within Naruto has taken over at the moment." She took a stance as Naruto dashed toward them, letting out an animal like roar, he brought his blade down on Aqua, only for her to phase away, the same with Narora as he swung at both him and Kyuketsuki.

Aqua appeared to his right and Narora next to her Kyuketsuki still restrained. As she started to struggle more. He suddenly let go and grabbed her shoulder, forcing his own pressure down upon her, halting her movements. He gave a not to Aqua and she slammed her glowing Keyblade on the Sword's spirit, erasing the darkness from her system. As the darkness cleared she grabbed her head with one hand and shook it to and fro, clearing any cobwebs.

"What... Happened?" She asked, back to her cold personality. It seems the effect of the Darkness was permanent, and she was forever changed. (Before she was high and mighty, now she's cold and calm)

"Welcome back to the land of the living, - -" He spoke, and even if Naruto was controlled by Darkness, he still couldn't hear the name.

Kyuketsuki turned a curious gaze to him. "How do you know my name, and why are you so familiar?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well... I kinda heard you say it to Naruto before, and..." He grabbed Kyuketsuki on his hip and lifted it a bit.

The female soul blinked in surprise then sighed. "So, your the Narora she was talking about?"

"Hai, now, back to the fight." All three vanished as the possessed Naruto swung at them again. Aqua appeared to his right, and Narora to his left, and together, they both swung their blades at him, Aqua in his back, Narora in his stomach. "Rancu! _(Lance!)_" After jumping back, Kyuketsuki phased in front of his and launched a kick at him, nailing him in the face and sending him flying while screaming, "Know Your Place!" (If you Don't know who Kyuketsuki no Musume is, then I'll give you a Hint: She's one of the Main Characters in Rosario + Vampire. I just... changed the clothing around.)

The Possessed Naruto flew back into Aqua, who was standing at the ready with her Keyblade covered in Light, Narora next to her, hands in his pockets.

"Think you can Help me? This is a lot more Darkness than before."

Narora sent her a glance and sighed, holding his hands back in a position to swing a sword held in a reversed grip. "I might be able to summon it for a few seconds..." Just as Naruto got withing 10 feet of them, His hands were engulfed in Light and when it cleared, showed a weapon that was long sense lost to Aqua's memory.

It was mostly brown, and had a curved style that screamed that it should be held backwards. As one, Both Narora and Aqua swung at Naruto, clearing him of darkness and leaving him normal again, but with his Sourupowa at a low level. Very low. Far below that of a Low-Lieutenant.

As he landed, and fell unconscious, Both Aqua and Kyuketsuki vanished, But Kyuketsuki knelt before Naruto and spoke into his ear, before vanishing.

Narora took notice of his low levels of Sourupowa, and knew they wouldn't make it to a hospital.

He felt wind as Mato, and everyone else ran past him and knelt down to him. His skin was starting to pale, and his breathing was slow and shallow.

Mato looked up to him, "What's going on, Narora-sensei? He looks like he's going to die!" She yelled, a very rare moment as she rarely spoke. She might not admit it out loud (or as out loud as she can get...), but she had grown used to the blondes company.

"He will. His Sourupowa has dropped to almost absolute zero. There isn't enough in his body to keep his spirit alive. He'll die without a transfusion. And we are far to far away from a hospital, even if I went as fast as I possibly could. He'll die within seconds of me moving him."

'Then, how to you transfuse Sourupowa?' She asked with a look, not wanting the boy to die.

"Well, first you'd have to have a lot, enough to bring him back to Mid-Lieutenant level, from their, his body and Sourusodos will do the rest. But the process to transfuse, is similar to that of Mouth-to-Mouth, Unless you have the control to send it through his eyes. Which I doubt anyone but the staff at the hospital can do."

'How does it work? What do I do?' She asked again, surprising everyone. Naruto thought for a few moments. "Well, You must force enough Sourupowa into your lungs, and as you breath into his mouth, the carbon-dioxide would be full of Sourupowa." He stated.

Mato nodded and began to focus. She was tempted to open a gate, but fought it down, as that might be too much energy being used in her lungs. She felt a tingle in her chest as her lungs were filled and bent down.

She took a moment to swallow, in the back of her head wondering if her breath was fine, and plugged his nose and bent down, pressing her lips to his and pushing as much breath into his lungs as possible, a huge blush on her face as she thought, once again in the back of her head, that this was an unofficial kiss.

As she sat back up, taking in as much air as possible so she herself could still breath, she opened her eyes and felt for Naruto's Sourupowa, finding it at the appropriate level.

She nodded to Narora, still beet red, and tried to put on an indifferent face, trying to hide it, and failing horribly.

Narora repressed a chuckle, and picked Narora up. "I'm going to the hospital, he still needs to be treated from the fight, and restore more of his Sourupowa." He turned to Mato. "Good Job." And just before he left, he activated his Niban, letting an extreme pressure settle on everyone for a split second, before he was gone and miles away, it would still take a good 10 or 20 minutes to reach the hospital at his pace.

Mato wasted no time in activating her Goban, and vanishing too, as with the others, but with different gates, and no where near as fast as Narora, it would take about 2-3 hours to reach it at their pace. (Yeah, heaven is big. Why are they out that far? Because the training was to hide in the forest, Narora couldn't be sure that they wouldn't go back to the city... well he could but he wasn't going to take any chances.)

_**.::The Next Day – Heaven's Hospital::.**_

The whole of Team 2, minus Allen, as he had more work to do – Both Narora and Mato thought it was how he coped with something like this – were sitting/standing around Naruto as he was being checked on by a nurse.

Said Nurse turned to Narora and bowed lightly, then started to speak. "Naruto-san has made a full recovery, for now, all of the remaining Sourupowa in his body is growing and taking over the jobs of everyone's that have been transfused. That should only take a few hours, maybe a day. Depending on how large his reserves are." She bowed again after getting a nod from Narora and left the room.

Said General Ranked Angel turned to Mato, finding her watching Naruto intently, though her hair covered her eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if they were closed under their. She'd been here for the whole night, and most of today, and it was about 1:00 pm.

He walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp an whip her head in his direction, but visibly calmed when she saw it was her Sensei. "Mato," He started. "I think you should head home. Get some rest."

Mato took a moment to process the information, then slowly nodded. As she stood and began walking, it was clear that she was tired, because she was wobbling a bit. Just as she was about to exit, she paused in the doorway.

"...Narora-sensei..." She spoke, gaining his attention. "... I'm not sure what that was that happened yesterday... But, I know that you used some kind of technique to calm Naruto when he was like that..." Narora nodded, not that she could see it. "...Can you... Teach me that move...?" She asked, turning to face him, her eyes bloodshot.

Narora sighed and turned to Naruto. "Mato... What I did before was something only certain people can do... And just to clarify it, what I got rid of, or rather, _suppressed_, was Darkness." He explained. "Darkness is kind of like a virus. But instead of catching it by normal means, it's injected. One with Darkness, is the only one who can inject it into others. From their, it attaches to the heart of the host, and grows more powerful."

"It begins to eat away at their sanity. Their soul turns darker, their power's begin to represent evil like moves. For example, as you know, Naruto's main Sourupowa is white. If the Darkness within him is not controlled, it will turn completely black, and he will lose himself to the darkness."

"O-Oh..." Mato whispered, and turned to go, but stopped at Narora's next words. "However, back on topic."

He turned to face her. "What I did, only I can do. But I have devised a way for others that aren't like me to do it. It's just less effective." Mato's face lit up, as he walked near her. "Come, I'll start training you in it now." His hand grabbed her shoulder and they both vanished from the hospital.

_**.::Three Minutes Later – Forest::.**_

Narora and Mato appeared in a clearing of a forest. It wasn't as far away as the one they were in yesterday, but it was far enough away. He let go of her shoulder and walked back behind her, and seemed to look at the clouds when she turned to face him.

"Now Mato, what I'm telling you, you must not repeat to anyone but myself, Kami-chan, Soutosh, and anyone I say you can tell. Understand." At his last word, he turned to her, his face dead serious.

Mato nodded, swallowing loudly.

Narora nodded. "Now. You're wondering why I'm training you now of all times?" Mato thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, she wasn't quite sure. "Well. I'm training you now, because your Sourupowa is lower than it should be. Granted, it must be lower before the actual training starts, it's low enough to deplete quickly."

He pulled out his Sourusodo, its blade glinting in the light. "You are to activate your Goban, and attack me relentlessly, until you can no longer hold the Goban anymore." He stated.

Mato blinked, but nodded all the same. She summoned her larger than normal gun from the air and took a stance with it.

Blue Sourupowa exploded from her as her form was wrapped in a purple, fire-like aura. The pressure from her Sourupowa came down upon the area, but Narora seemed unaffected, even while it was easily High-Captain Class.

"Now." Narora spoke, slightly louder. "I'll be teaching you two things. The first, is your Sourusodo's name, and the second will be the technique."

"To learn the name of your Sourusodo, one must be able to open the 5th gate. At this point, the body is strong enough to handle the power that the Sourusodo gives you. How it works, is it takes the energy within your own body, your Sourupowa, and amplifies it. Makes it stronger, thus making you stronger. And the longer the form is held, the stronger your Sourupowa gets, but only to a certain point. As the body can only handle so much Sourupowa at one time."

"While this lasts longer than the gates, it also damages the body more. The more Sourupowa you have over your limit, the more your body begins to break down. In my time, I've seen many Angels, some my students, learn the name of their Sourusodo, and go over their limit when it was released, thus causing their body to explode. Some didn't know it was happening, some did it for heroic reasons, but the outcome is the same. You die."

He took a stance with his Sourusodo, it was pointed at her, and his body was turned toward her, his right side. "I'll show you how to do this, by using my own."

His Sourupowa began to rise, and in turn, his Souruhatobito began to quicken. It passed 300 units before he called out a name. His Sourusodo's name. "Bloodriver Akasha!" As soon as the name was completed, Silver Sourupowa burst up around his form, encasing him in it.

Mato felt the extreme pressure pushing down on her, but she knew it was held back.

As the energy subsided, Narora had a slightly different look. While he was still in the same clothing, his eyes were now Blood Red with animal-like slits in them. His nails had now turned into, what could almost be, claws. His teeth were slightly pointed too as he smiled and lifted his arms up. When he moved, she took notice of his shadow, which was now not his own, but of a feminine figure that moved with him.

"This is what happens." He spoke. "Not only do you gain more power, you gain the visual traits of your Sourusodo's spirit."

Mato's brow furrowed. "Traits?"

Narora grinned. "You act more like them, or in my case, more like their species." Mato gulped, hoping he wasn't what she thought he was. "A-and that is?"

Narora demonstrated by lifting his hand and biting into it, easily drawing blood. "Vampires. You shouldn't be to alarmed." He removed his mouth, and Mato watched in fascination as the wound healed quickly. "After all, Naruto has a vampire for a spirit too."

Mato blinked, then had a face of realization. "That woman that appeared... The first one." Naruto nodded. "Believe it or not, somehow he obtained a Sourusodo that is the daughter of my own." He waved to his shadow for indication.

"Sourusodo... can reproduce...?"

Narora shook his head. "No, Sourusodo cannot reproduce like you, me, and other angels or humans. Instead, when my Sourusodo was still living... to an extent... she had a daughter. Both have died, and both chose us after their death to be their hosts. At some point in time, Akasha came to my soul and attached, with the only side effect being my silver hair, and the same for Naruto, but he gained a different personality." (So, around the time he started to be a prankster.)

"Now, to learn your Sourusodo's name, normally you need to summon them like Naruto did and fight them into submission. The other way, is more risky. You must fight until the Sourusodo comes to you and offers up their powers. If you can hear their name, you pass, if you cannot, then I'll knock you out." He suddenly phased away from his spot and vanished.

Mato, instinctively, jumped back in time to dodge Narora's attack, as it landed and made a crater about the same size as the one Kyuketsuki had made. He looked back up at her and laughed lightly, and phased out again.

Mato began to push out as much Sourupowa as she could, if anything just to have time to know where the attack is coming from and have enough time to dodge and come up with a counter...

_**.::Back At The Hospital – Naruto's Mindscape::.**_

After the incident a day ago, Naruto had been constantly training. Aqua and Kyuketsuki had appeared before him. He was puzzled when Kyuketsuki asked him what her name was, and he replied with a blank stare.

He'd learned a few things in here as well. That time passed slower, he'd been in here a week, but outside it would only be about a day. In here, he recovered faster from fights. He also noticed that the dark feeling they had told him about would not reach him here. Though it could show up as a physical form... so to speak... it wasn't quite powerful enough to fight all of them... yet.

He'd also learned in the third day in, his Yonban release. He was currently training for his Goban, but wasn't quite there yet. Though they did say he was close.

His techniques with Kyuketsuki no Musume had grown as well. Whereas it took about one quarter of his Sourupowa to create 100 chains, now he could create twice that. He also noticed that some of Kyuketsuki's looks and personality were being passed over to him. Little by little his eyes grew a shade red-er. Where as they were silver from his Kami no Me, due to being in his mind, he would go through changes faster.

But it wasn't until the fifth day, that he noticed part of his hair turning blue. He just guessed it was part of Aqua's influence, but the young woman had said that he already knew her name, but would not be able to release her, as she was a special sort of Sourusodo.

She was once alive, yes, and died and became a Sourusodo, but she had been wielded by an evil master , and all evil masters wanted power, so they did anything to get it, even mutate their swords. Aqua had become one of the rare 'Legendary Blades'. A blade that sacrificed it's released form, to make its normal form much more powerful.

He had once asked if he could dual wield. Use both Kyuketsuki and Aqua. Aqua had stated that it wasn't possible. Only one Sourusodo was suppose to attach to a soul at one time. She wasn't even sure how she could attach to Naruto, but left that hanging in the wind. Really she just couldn't figure it out.

Though he did find that using her increased his Sourupowa abilities. His Souruhatobito increased, well past 70, almost 80. His control increased as well. He was able to warp step much further with her drawn.

Right now, we find Naruto fighting Kyuketsuki no Musume again. While she had calmed down, the effects of the Darkness on her personality had been permanent.

Naruto leaned to the left to avoid a quick swipe that would have cut him in half vertically. Then took a step back and dodged another. He swung back at her, only for her to jump in the air, over him, and behind him.

Just as she swung at him from behind, Naruto made a few chains appear behind him and form a small shield, stopping it. He sent another chain right at her and watched as she jumped back from it.

On the sidelines, Aqua watched the fight progress, arms crossed under her chest.

Naruto grinned. "Lets take it up a notch." He pointed Kyuketsuki's blade horizontal to the ground, and began to call upon the gates within him. As he activated his Sanban, wisps of Sourupowa came from his body, and as he pushed passed that with a short war cry, he entered the Yonban, making the wisps damage the surrounding area. The walls and ground were cut up by them, and they flew back to his form,to create a white aura around him.

He charged forward, after Kyuketsuki had done the same, and they clashed blades. As they pushed, the occasional spark would appear between their blades and fly away, fading before it hit the ground. They both jumped back at the same time and fired chains at each other, each chain that flew, was met by another chain. After about 30 had gone flying (15 each) they halted their fight for a breather.

Naruto grinned and started to force out more Sourupowa from Yonban. Aqua watched in awe at the amount of Sourupowa the boy had. Back when they fought, he didn't have anything close to this, but he was close to High-Captain level now.

She felt a pressure settle down on her and smiled. He activated Goban. She watched as the Aura around him increased as he threw his arms down to his side (In a very DBZ like way).

The pressure vanished and Naruto stood with Kyuketsuki gripped tight in his right hand.

Aqua held up a hand and signaled for them to stop. Naruto dropped the Goban, and promptly fell to his knees panting.

"Naruto. You've learned Goban. So we can begin the training we originally brought you here for. Though we only have two days, you might just learn what we want to you.

Naruto nodded. Aqua then explained about learning about a Sourusodo's name, its powers, strengths, and weaknesses. (If you want the full explanation, read when Narora starts the fight with Mato)

Naruto nodded. "When do we start."

"Right now." Kyuketsuki stated. "Now, can you hear my name. - -?" She asked, Naruto shook his head and yelped as his head was almost blown off. "I'll fight you until you can hear it." She charged forward, yelling at him to tell her what her name was.

Aqua watched from the sidelines, slightly amused, in the background, we can hear Kyuketsuki and Naruto fighting. (SAY MY NAME DAMNIT!) (I DON'T KNOW BITCH!) *konk* (OW!) (KNOW YOUR PLACE!)

Aqua sighed, it was going to be a long two days...

_**.::Heaven – Clearing::.**_

Mato panted as she lost her Goban. It wasn't to long ago that Narora had started to fight her, but she could barely keep up. He appeared in front of her and picked her up by the back of her hoody, and threw her into a tree, he paused their. "Activate it again." He said simply.

Mato stood and tried to do as told. She was forewarned that in this form, Narora's personality changed. He wasn't as forgiving and caring when his Sourusodo was released. Mato activated her gates again, going one by one so as not to have a power overload. When she reached Goban, she immediately jumped to the right, dodging another fetal blow.

As she landed, her legs gave out, She bent over and almost felt like she would pass out, but was brought back to the real world by a boot to the side, sending her into another tree.

As gravity started to take over, Narora appeared and grabbed her neck, slamming her into the tree, a fierce look on his face. "Why aren't you trying!" He yelled at her. She grunted, but otherwise said nothing. Narora growled and slammed her into it again, though he was careful enough to not do any permanent damage. Just because he had a different personality, didn't mean he didn't care for his students.

"I...am..." She spoke weakly. Narora growled again. "Not hard enough! Why do you want to learn this? Huh!" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Is it to be strong?"

"..."

"Is it to be the best?"

"...no..."

"Is it to have an excuse to not fight anymore after you used it? Just give up after you tried your 'best'!"

"No..."

"THEN WHAT! TELL ME, KUROI MATO! WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEARN THIS, WANT TO FIGHT!" He yelled.

"For..."

"For who!"

"For..."

"Allen? Miku...?"

"No."

"...Naruto?"

"..."

Narora threw her to the side harshly. She landed with a cry of pain. She got back up again and turned to see him right in front of her again, he grabbed her throat again, but this time began to lift her up in the air, and choke her.

"Kuroi Mato... Answer me... Why do you fight...?" He asked, his voice calm. Mato remained calm before she blacked out... to her at least...

_**.::Mato's Mindscape::.**_

Mato opened her eyes and found herself in... the sky?

She looked around. Sure enough, she was standing in mid air. She turned back around to find a ball of light and a girl with brown hair in it that looked similar to her.

"Mato..." The girl spoke, her voice echoing. "You have finally come. Are you in need of my help?"

Mato stood still for a few moments before she quickly nodded.

The girl smiled. "Alright... But, you must first, hear my name."

Mato nodded again, and strained her ears and remaining Sourupowa. If she didn't hear the name, she wouldn't survive.

"Listen closely. Though I look like a weapon for mass destruction, I'm actually for protecting others. Use me correctly,and we will have no problems. My name... is-"

_**.::Real World – Narora vs Mato::.**_

"Black Rock Shooter!" Mato yelled from Narora's hand. Narora jumped back as she exploded in purple Sourupowa.

He looked at his hand and found it slightly burnt. He landed and almost gasped as the first ever pressure of Mato's released form hit him. The first release was always more powerful than the others. His was, his other students were, hell everyone he saw activate it for the first time was.

As the power cleared, Mato stood, looking normal. But in her hand... was a large gun with a pointed tip at its end. It looked like it was from a horror movie. She now had purple eyes, and her shorts had two belts on it, forming an X across the front of her lower body. (Insane Black Rock Shooter's appearance)

Narora grinned and stopped his Sourusodo's release, as Mato's faded. He picked her up and began his trek to the hospital.

_**.::Naruto's Mindscape – Naruto vs Kyuketsuki::.**_

Naruto let out a loud roar as he struck Kyuketsuki's blade for the umpteenth time. Only for him to be pushed back by her strength. Even if she didn't look it (and she didn't), her form packed a big punch... and kick.

Naruto landed on the ground and was sure to dodge her attacks as she swung, ignoring her question about her name once more.

Unknown to him, the last straw had been broken. Kyuketsuki scowled at him, and swung faster than he had ever seen before (well... not sense his fight with her about a day or two ago...), which connected with him and left a deep gash in his chest. She jumped suddenly as he stumbled from the hit and kicked his chest, sending him flying and allowing her to jump back with a back flip.

As Naruto hit the wall, he coughed up blood, the wound and the kick having caused internal bleeding. He slid to the ground and glared up at her.

She sighed, and glared right back, adding a bit of pressure to it. "Enough playing." She took a stance. "Learn my name, or die!" She yelled, charging at him. The boy stood and jumped when she swung her sword, when it hit the wall, it threw up dust.

Naruto landed inside it and try as he might, even with his Kami no Me, he couldn't see Kyuketsuki no Musume anywhere.

There was a flash of light and the next thing he knew, he something dribbled from his mouth. He took a whiff, and it smelled like... blood?

It was then he felt it. The intense pain in his chest, his eyes grew wide as he put two and two together and looked down. And sure enough, there was Kyuketsuki's sword sticking out of his chest, right in the middle.

From behind him, she whispered. "I warned you..." He was kicked from the blade and into the wall, where he slid down, leaving a long trail of blood on it. As he lay there on the ground, eyes glazing over, he had a flashback...

_**.::Flashback – Forest – Yesterday::.**_

Kyuketsuki leaned down to an unconscious Naruto... or what seemed like it, and whispered into his ear.

"Just in case... The next time we meet, you might not hear me, so I'll try to tell you now that your near death... My name is..."

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Naruto's hand gripped Kyuketsuki's blade harder as he began to stand up. The higher he got, the more his pressure settled on the room. As he stood fully, his Sourupowa started to waft off him, it was sky blue.

As he turned to Kyuketsuki, his eyes glowed bright blue, well the iris at least. There was not trace of his Kami no Me. He suddenly pointed his blade out in front of him, then turned it into a reverse grip. A stance, Kyuketsuki knew all to well. A small smile graced her lips as he spoke.

"Akashiya... Moka!" He yelled, his Sourupowa exploding from his body, and the pressure in the room reaching High-Captain levels.

As the Sourupowa vanished from his form about 6 second later, he looked completely different.

His once bright blond hair with red highlights was now pure silver, and reached his shoulders. His whisker marks were lighter than before. His finger nails were now close to claws, and when he opened his eyes, they matched Kyuke-... Moka's.

Said vampire would have turned beat red when he smirked and examined himself. But she was suppose to be professional.

He reached his hand in the air and watched as it was encased in the same sky blue Sourupowa, and out of it appeared a... scythe?

A very long scythe, about the size of 1 and a half Naruto's... It's blade was black, along with its staff. Wrapped around its staff, was a black chain that jangled when it moved. He turned back to Moka and grinned before the transformation reseeded and he fell to the ground, out cold. The scythe changed back into it's normal form.

_**.::Real World – Hospital::.**_

Narora stepped out of Mato's new room in the hospital and froze when he felt a huge pressure settle on the establishment. He quickly warp stepped to the area, only to find the last trace of sky blue Sourupowa leave Naruto's body and vanish into the air. Not long after, he opened his eyes and looked at his Sensei.

"... I know my Sourusodo's name..." He said blankly...

_**.::End::.**_

A/n: That's that folks! Chapter 5. Hope you liked it.

**Power levels (Chapter 5):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Mid/High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: Mid-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: Mid/High-Captain**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?**

**Narora: ? (guessed to be at least 120%) (Ichi - Kyuu)**

**Naruto/Kyuketsuki no Musume: 55% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go) (Release: Akashiya Moka)**

**|-Aqua: 55% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Allen/Kurauniero: 41% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Mato/Kopi: 59% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go) (Release: Black Rock Shooter)**

**Miku/Utau Purinsesu: 26% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Ichigo/Zangetsu: 57% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Kakeru/Kingu: 37% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Yuji/Ryujin: 50% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Yoruichi/Sokudo: 94% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Sora/Kami no Ki: 37% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Dante/Hanran: 54% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go)**

**Lenalee: 45% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Soutosh/Ryu: 93% (Ichi – Kyuu)**

**Shana/Alastor: 48% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Satosh/Adobencha: 39% (Ichi, Ni, San)**

**Riku/Kami no Dakuki: 46% (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon)**

**Kakashi/Inu: 99% (Ichi – Kyuu)**


	6. Where is everyone?

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! This Chapter will answer questions about Naruto's dead friends and familly.**

**FINALLY! THE STORY HAS A ROLEPLAY FORUM FOR IT!**

**The forum is located on my Profile page, just look for it hard enough near the top and you'll find the URL for it.**

**And I have another Surprise for you all at the end of this Chapter... Satsuki Kakeru seems to know Naruto...**

**Power levels (From Chapter 5):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: Mid/High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: Mid-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: Mid/High-Captain**

**Kakeru: ?**

**Yuji: ?**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: ?**

**Riku: ?  
><strong>

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 6: Where is Everyone...?_

Naruto walked down the streets of Heaven, going toward the mansion that Angels met with other Angels and higher ups. He had actually asked for an appointment with Kami herself, who agreed , stating that she had no other appointments with other Angels today.

And so, here he was, walking down the sidewalk toward the entrance. As he passed by the gates, he was surprised to see many people there, all training. Not seeing any of his friends at the moment, and almost being late for his talk with Kami, he marched into the estate that held many angels. He walked in the same direction as Narora on his first day here, and as he stood in front of Kami's door, he knelt down and bowed his head like he had seen Narora do as well, abet a bit sloppy.

"K-Kami-sama, Namikaze Naruto. May I enter?" He asked, stumbling in the beginning, not knowing how to word his entrance into the room of the creator of everything he knew about.

"Hai." Was the simple answer she gave. "And I'll tell you the same as I did Narora, don't call me Kami-Sama." She stated as he opened the door and walked in.

He sat down on a pillow that was in front of Kami and sighed. "Now," She started, waving her hand and making two cups of tea appear out of thin air. Man he wanted to learn how do to that!

"Why have you asked to talk with me?" She asked a slight smile on her face. If Naruto wasn't so deep in thought, he might have turned slightly red.

"I... I wanna know what happened... to my friends..." He stated, a mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes.

Kami blinked once before she caught on. His friends from when he was still alive and they had died. "Well, I was wondering when you'd ask me this. Though I expected you to ask Narora-kun first." He stated, then got to the point.

"Well, who do you want to know about first?" She asked. Naruto dipped his head in thought. There were so many so he just went with the ones he was most curious about. "...Ero-sennin..." He stated.

Kami nodded. "Jiraiya is currently stationed in a place called Hollow Bastion. There he is gathering information on all of the happenings in that world. He has already gathered much information about the worlds you have already been in. Unfortunately, he cannot return quite yet, as he said he got pulled into a computer program and is fighting his way out, and coming up with a way to make all of us Angels go there in the future."

Naruto smiled, happy that Ero-Sennin was ok in this world. He wanted to ask if he could go see him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to unless his team came with him.

"Who Next?" She asked. Naruto bit his lip, thinking again, and nodded. "What about Nagato?" He asked about the Rinnegan user, that had perished due to a reviving Jutsu.

Kami nodded and closed her eyes in thought, then opened them again, silver eyes warm. "Nagato is currently with his two friends Konan and Yahiko, and are under cover in Japan, looking for a man by the name of Kaizen. He's a rouge Angel that needs to be hunted down. They actually are close to him now and should be back soon. How soon though, depends on how long it takes to beat him."

He nodded and sighed. "What about Zabuza and Haku?" Kami closed her eyes in thought again and opened them.

"Zabuza and Haku. Actually, they are sensei's this year. They have a team of Angels that they each train. Zabuza has three and Haku has three, but because Zabuza and Haku are such good friends, they oftain train together in the forest when they aren't on a mission." He stated, watching Naruto grin at the prospect of seeing the two Kiri Ninja again.

Then he swallowed loudly and asked the next question. "What about... My mother? Uzumaki Kushina?" He asked.

Kami smiled brightly. "Ah, Kushina-chan. She actually isn't an Angel anymore. She retired not long ago, saying that she was tired of the life of fighting and killing. If you would like, I could give you her address?" At that, Naruto nodded vigorously. Kami nodded and suddenly a peace of paper appeared in front of Naruto, which he picked up and observed. There was his mother's address. He smiled. He opened his mouth again to ask about another person, but stopped when Kami raised her hand.

"I know who you will ask for next, and you'll be surprised to find whose at Kushina's house with her." Naruto nodded and quickly stood, bowed and vanished with Warp Step, going as fast as he possibly could.

Kami laughed to herself. But said nothing and continued to drink her tea.

_**.::Later – Mid-High Social Class Compounds::.**_

Naruto appeared at the entrance of a house with the same number as the paper in his hand. He breathed deeply and walked up the white wooden steps and to the white door. He raised his hand and hesitated, then shook his head and knocked three times.

He waited for a second before a voice came from inside, one he recognized instantly... "One Moment!" A feminine voice called.

Naruto chose to turn around and observe the surroundings. It wasn't to bad of a neighborhood. Almost every house was the same, but some had a few differences. He heard the door open behind him. "May I help you?"

He turned around and looked at the woman he had met only once before when he was alive. Twice if you count him as a newborn. The woman's eyes went wide as she stood, watching.

Naruto smiled lightly and held a hand up in a light wave. "Hi... Kaa-san..." The woman, Kushina, took a step forward, paused, then took another step as fast as possible and began to crush him in a bear hug. He would be happy, if the air wasn't being crushed from his body.

"Naruto! Your here? In Heaven?" She backed up, letting him breath, but she didn't seem to see his head fall back with a dazed expression. "That means someone killed you! Who was it, Huh?" She yelled as she pulled out a frying pan from no where and began to rant about him having died. As she went on, Naruto woke back up and tried to get her attention.

"Kaa-san..." Still she rambled.

"Kaa-san!" Still Rambling, now about how she was gonna beat them with her frying pan and castrate them with a spoon...

"KAA-SAN!" He yelled, gaining her attention. She blinked and went right back to hugging him to death. "K...K-Kaa...san... need...air...!" He chocked out. She pulled away again and began to fuss over him.

_**.::Ten Minutes Later – Living Room::.**_

Naruto sat across from his mother as he told her about his adventures back when he was alive, up until he was killed. When he told her Madara had killed him, she almost ranted again, but started to laugh triumphantly when he said that Madara was killed too. She went as far as to glare at the ground and call Madara out...

It wasn't until he heard the door open again did he smile even wider, as did Kushina. She got up and went to greet someone and came back in with him.

Naruto smiled as he saw his father, Namikaze Minato standing their in just as much shock as Kushina did. "N-Naruto..." He blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked again. They went thought almost the same process as he did with Kushina, but Minato instantly got angry and demanded that he know who killed his only son. And so, he explained again his experiences, but now he was able to tell beyond him dieing and becoming an angel, telling him of what he had done, who his Sensei was, and who was on his team.

It was then that His father had challenged him to a match, and Naruto agreed heatedly. He was surprised to see his mother step in as well, knowing from Kami that she had given up fighting. When he asked her about it, she responded: "That doesn't mean I don't have my Sourusodo or know how to use it." She left and came back with said Sword.

They all walked into a secluded part of the forest and started. Minato faced Naruto first, then Kushina was to face him after a break.

Naruto stood across from his father, Having already drawn Moka and had her resting in his right hand which was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ne, Tou-san!" He called, It felt good to say that. Minato also seemed happy to finally be called a father by his son. "Any special rules besides no killing?" He asked.

Minao thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, don't release any gates, only your Sourusodo." He stated, taking out his own Sourusodo. It had a yellow hilt, and a three pointed star fro a guard. The blade was bright silver.

Naruto nodded and took a stance with Moka, who was beginning to purr in a creepy way at the thought of a fight.

(Music: Naruto - Heavy Violence)

Minato grinned and vanished with a Warp Step. Naruto glanced around him, failing to sense his father's Sourupowa. He got a glimpse of it and was able to jump to the side, doding his father's leg as it lashed out.

Naruto dug his feet into the ground and swung at his father with Moka, causing the man to hold up a hand and stop Moka with his bare palm. Naruto's eyes got large as he watched this happen.

He pulled back and jumped away, and watched his father closely. He pushed his Sourupowa to his eyes, knowing that he would need his Kami no Me for this. His silver eyes glowed slightly as he watched his father in a new clearaty.

His father vanished again, but Naruto was able to follow it better this time. He launched himself in the air with a jump and swung his leg backwards at his father's head, said man followed with his diagnal swing that missed before and ducked, as he spun, he redirected his sword upward at Naruto, who was now upside down in the air. Their blades clashed as Naruto blocked his father's blade with his own.

But gravity had to take over at some point in time, and as it did, Naruto placed one of his hands from his sword to the ground and used it to spring backwards. As he landed, he met his father's gaze with a smirk.

"Lets see you dodge this!" He called as the chain at the end of Moka glowed, and from behind him sprang three chains, all with slightly dulled tips.

On the sidelines and on the battle field, Kushina and Minato were in slight shock. Kushina had the ability to use Chakra Chains and Naruto just showed an almost similar ability. Abet it was his Sourusodo that was helping him, but it was still surprising that he would develop a skill like this.

Minato was knocked out of his trance by the first chain as it came withing inches of his face. He quickly ducked as fast as his body would let him, causing a few strands of hair to fall from his head. He jumped to his right to dodge the other two chains as they dug into the ground.

Naruto cussed and sent out another chain at him, this one slightly slower so he could change direction faster, but it was still fast enough to, hopefully, catch his father. He was unsuccessful, as Minato dodged and weaved out of the chain's way. He finally tricked Naruto into throwing it into a tree.

Naruto let his concentration on the chains go, and all four vanished in white particles of Sourusodo. He observed his father a bit more. His body seemed to be built around speed, so that could suggest that his attacks were speedy too, and it might be safe to assume that his Sourusodo gave him the power of speed.

He sent out another four chains, they appeared from the thin air behind him and flew at his father. His father jumped into the air and, with masterful use of Warp Step, was able to dodge in the air by letting his Sourupowa pull him in different directions with Warp Step. Naruto was having a hard time hitting him.

He sent out another chain, which was dodged and collided with another chain, leaving him with three. He mentally checked his Sourupowa, and found it to still be rather full. He'd only used up about 20% of it, sending out the chains and controlling their direction.

Then he got an idea. He didn't know where it came from, maybe it was just from seeing everyone again, back when he was alive. But his old techniques that revolved around the Rasengan were made of pure Chakra. So couldn't they be made of pure Sourupowa? He looked at his right hand. He could never make one before because of his poor control, but his control over his Sourupowa was greater than that of his Chakra. So would it work without a clone?

He looked at his father and decided it was worth a shot. He sent out a few more chains as he set to concentrating. Due to this, the chains just flew in a straight line, and didn't follow his father. So when one missed, he would glance up and send out another chain.

His hand began to glow a slight white as his Sourupowa and a bit of Moka's flew into his hand, forming a flame of Sourupowa. He began to mold it into a sphere like shape, adding power with rotation. Finally, he began to stabilize it. The ball in his hand was almost finished, before he had to look up and send out another chain. This caused the ball in his hand to quickly explode and collapse, leaving his hand slightly bloody.

He cursed under his breath, that would need to be something he worked on. He put his hand down and looked up at his father who was warping to the ground. He grinned and held his Sourusodo up to the sky, then swung it backwards and stabbed it into the ground as his Sourupowa appeared around him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he figured out his father's plans. He too stuck his Sourusodo into the sky, but brought it down to point at his father and turned his body so his right side was facing him. He flipped Moka backwards and let his Sourupowa grow. By now, he had used up another 20% from the constant chains, and another 30% from his failed Rasengan. Leaving him with 30% left. It wouldn't be a problem, but he wasn't aloud to use his gates and multiply his Sourupowa.

His father reached his Max first and yelled out the name of his Sourusodo, "Hirashin!" As he said this, his Yellow Sourupowa encased his body in a dome of yellow.

Taking this opportunity to power up further, Naruto put his free hand on Aqua's hilt and used her Sourupowa to power up his own, adding a bit more. If he were to guess, his father might have used up to 30% of his Sourupowa dodging his chains with Warp Step. So he had around 70% of his reserves left, so Naruto took enough to reach almost 60%, and called out his own swords name.

"Akashiya Moka!" As he said this, his white Sourupowa encased him as well in a dome. When it cleared, his father was already out of his own dome. There didn't seem to be any significant changes, besides the slight change in eye color from blue to yellow, and the three bladed kunai in his hand where his Sourusodo was.

Naruto himself now sported silver hair, red slitted eyes, and slightly sharpened nails. His shadow depicted Moka, but it seemed to follow his movements, as his hand moved out to his side, and the shadow followed. From a small flash of light, a long scythe appeared. He smirked and took a stance, the scythe slung over his right shoulder, his knees bent in one direction to his right and his back slightly bent in the same direction.

Minato smiled and vanished from sight, but Naruto didn't feel the spike in his Sourupowa that meant he used Warp Step. _'W-What?' _He yelled in his mind as he ducked on instinct and narrowly missed getting stabbed in the back of the head. He turned swiftly, and let the scythe in his hand swing around to catch Minato, but the man already vanished just as the scythe was about to hit him.

Naruto stood and moved his head around, looking for Minato. Said man started to appear all around him, leaving afterimages of himself. Naruto smirked and pulled on his Sourupowa, which was now red, and let chains fly in many directions, lodging themselves into trees, rocks and the ground, it almost looked like a web of chains. Naruto pulled away from the chains, letting a few vanish to let for better movement, but it restricted Minato's speed.

Naruto grunted. Even if the area was littered with chains, he still wouldn't be able to attack his father. He was just too fast. Then another idea struck him. The last time the Rasengan didn't work, he used only one hand right? So... what about two hands?

He looked at his still bloody left hand and smiled, it was worth a try. He might just be able to drive his father into a trap with his chains and throw the Rasengan at him, if it was packed with enough Sourupowa. Besides, he could feel his time using Moka's power running out, so this would be his last attack.

He stuck his hands out in front of him started to gather Sourupowa again. This time, letting Moka take over the ability to send chains by telling him where to send them, so he could concentrate more. He smiled as the Rasengan began to form, slowly it got bigger and bigger in between his two hands. He began to push more and more Sourupowa into it, making it slightly larger than a normal Rasengan, but not quite as large as his Odama Rasengan. He turned back to his father as he continued to pour more Sourupowa in it. He continued to send chains at his father, luring him closer to Naruto himself.

When his father came into view, he charged and let his Rasengan fly, throwing it like a ball, similar to his Rasenshuriken. As it neared his father, he watched with wide red eyes as his father smirked and created his own Rasengan, but it got smaller as he charged it, he guessed to compact it's size and make it stronger. As both Rasengan met, they exploded and set dust into the air.

Naruto panted hard as his hair began to turn blond again, his eyes faded to blue and lost their slit, his nails began to shrink, and his shadow morphed into his own again, the fangs in his mouth also shrank. The scythe in his hand vanished in a flash of light and was replaced with Moka's sword.

He continued to pant, and chose to conserve his energy, as he only had a little more than 5% left to spare. That was maybe enough to make a few chains, and then he was out, the rest he needed to walk and stay awake. He spotted his father walking out of the dust and smiling, but he had a few scratches on him.

"Very good, you did more than I expected." He said, a cheerful smile on his face as his kunai and eyes changed back to normal. Naruto let the small amount of Sourupowa going to his Kami no Me stop, making his silver irises dim, also making his vision return to normal speed and give less clarity.

"You actually made me use up almost a quarter of my Sourupowa, a lot more than I expected." Naruto's eyes grew, not because he was so weak that he only made his father use that much, but because his reserves were so huge.

"I'm also kinda surprised, because you figured out how to use the Rasengan to that level with Sourupowa. Your first kinda failed due to your lack of concentration." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag, and gave a green bean to Naruto, who stared at it blinking. "Eat that, its called a Senzu bean, I found a bag of them in another world called Earth. Some guy named Gohan gave them to me." Minato explained as Naruto popped it into his mouth and felt his Sourupowa and muscles return to normal. He flex a bit and smiled, he was back to normal.

"Now, your mother wants a turn, be ready, she can use chains too." He whispered the last part, glancing at his wife who was walking over. He gave Naruto a smile and walked to the sidelines and watched on a rock.

Naruto turned to his mother as she stood across from him, her own Sourusodo held in her hand. "Now, Naruto-kun, in this fight, I'll let you use up to your highest gate, but releasing your Sourusodo will be off limits. I'll only use my Sourusodo's release." She stated, as Naruto nodded.

"Now, begin." As she said this, chains flew at him, the boy jumped away, having already activated his first gate, and because of his Sourupowa being at 100% already, he was twice as strong. _**(1) **_He sent his own chains at her as he began to form another Rasengan in his hands. With both of his hands, he could send out chains and concentrate on his Sourupowa. The last time he had used only one, and didn't think about his other hand.

He smiled as he formed another Rasengan, but slightly frowned at the amount of Sourupowa to make it. His reserves were now cut down to about 160%.

He landed and charged at his mother, who stood still, her sword still in her hand as he came toward her. Each chain she sent out was matched and stopped by Naruto's own chain's. As he made it within striking distance, he drew his arm forward.

"Rasengan!" He flung his arm at her stomach, but it was stopped by her sword as she held it in the Rasengan's path. Naruto pushed as hard as he could, but the Rasengan finally lost its power and exploded, but sent him flying instead. He hit a tree and coughed up a bit of saliva, but otherwise was unharmed as he slid down the tree and landed on his feet, panting.

He grumbled, and activated his Sanban gate, letting his Sourupowa reach into the 240% area. He pushed some of his Sourupowa to his legs, giving them a slightly white outline, and formed another Rasengan. He couldn't help but wonder if this fight would be easier if he had his Kage Bushin?

He sprang forward, faster than before. He had given up on his chains attacking her main body, opting to just let them steer away her own chains from him. As he neared her, he lifted his hand, but surprised her when he vanished and appeared behind her, having used Warp Step to do so. He launched his Rasengan at his mother She used her own Warp Step to do a quick jump into the sky, dodging Naruto's Rasengan and stopping it from hitting her again.

Naruto growled and let his Goban activate, his Sourupowa soaring to 310% and a slight white aura appearing around his form. He quickly jumped into the air as fast as he could, his Rasengan still in his hand, as he didn't let it dissipate when it missed. He was shocked when his mother muttered the name of her Sourusodo and in a very quick display of red Sourupowa, changed so her body was covered in her old Kyuubi Cloak. As he neared her, she stopped his Rasengan with one hand and sent him flying with the other.

It was only after he stood back up, did he realize that a chunk of his Sourupowa was missing. When he jumped, he had around 300%, he was now down to 190%. He glanced up to find His mother falling to the ground and landed gracefully, her Kyuubi cloak having a slight blue glow where it was red before it vanished.

"I suppose I should tell you." She started, getting his attention. "As I no longer hold the Kyuubi, it's power cannot be replicated through any means. But my Sourusodo has somehow recreated it _almost_ perfectly."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he caught on. "Almost?" His mother nodded, "Yes, while the original Kyuubi cloak burns what it comes in contact with, my Sourusodo changed it to drain away Sourupowa from my enemies, and use it to power up the cloak, making the amount of time I can stay within this form much longer than other people." She closed a fist, making the cloak around her do the same. "If I get enough, I gain another tail in the cloak." He looked behind her, to see five tails moving and swaying behind her._** (2)**_

"Each tail, represents the amount of Sourupowa still in my body." She explained further, "Using this ability, I gained my nickname... the 'Immortal Kitsune'" She stated proudly.

Naruto growled and took a stance with Moka out in front of him. He was panting rather hard as he stood their and waited. His mother suddenly let her Sourusodo's release drop and sighed. "Naruto, I think we should end it here. You only have a small amount of Sourupowa left and if we continued to fight, you would only pass out. In your situation, when your strongest attack fails not once, but twice, and completely backfires on you, it's best to just give in."

Naruto bit his lip and lowered Moka, letting his Goban drop and leaving him with only a small 15% of his Sourupowa left. His father walked up to him and handed him another Senzu Bean, which the boy ate, and it replenished only about 70% of his Sourupowa. When he asked why, his father stated that once his body had eaten one, it built up a temporary resistance to the effects of the bean. But was also

told, that if you waited long enough before taking another one, that it would have the same effects.

_**.::Later – 10:30pm::.**_

Naruto stood at the doorway of his parent's house. Having told them he needed to go back to his own apartment before had started a small argument between him and his mother, who wanted him to stay with his mother and father. But the moment he said he was old enough to take care of himself, the argument had ended.

And so here he stood, ready to depart. He had eaten a dinner with his parents and was happy that he finally was able to, but he knew he had to go and continue his duties as an Angel trainee.

Minato walked up to his son, and placed a hand on his head, and ruffled up his hair a bit, to which the boy pouted. "Take care of yourself, Naruto." He held out a hand, and it in was a back of Senzu beans. "Now, these are only for emergency situations Naruto. Senzu Beans are rare to find in any world, and are extremely hard to grow. Also, Don't take them after training. You may train your body and mind, but your Sourupowa only increases when it is used up and replenishes on its own. If the body is forced to make more in a short period of time, there will be no increase in size of your Sourupowa. Ok?" He asked at the end, getting and from his boy.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." He said after his mother almost crushed him in another hug. He walked down and away from his parents house and back to his own apartment. As he reached it and shut the door behind him when he entered, he let out a yawn and began to get ready for bead.

After taking a shower, bushing his teeth, and changing into his night clothes decorated with Ramen and foxes, he looked over to the stand with the picture of Team 2 he had been in a few days after their placement.

Narora was standing behind his three students, smiling brightly, his hand on Allen's shoulder. Said white haired boy had a small smile on his face. Next to him stood Mato, she wasn't exactly smiling, but she didn't have that bored look on her face either. And next to her stood himself, grinning like a mad man and making a 'thumbs up' sign.

He smirked and turned on his other side and closed his eyes. His last thoughts along the line of how he would become the greatest Angel to ever live.

_**.::Next Morning – Training Grounds::.**_

When Naruto walked into the training ground, a happy smile on his face he was almost bombarded with Questions about the fight that had happened... Well... Allen and Miku did, Mato just watched.

Miku smirked. "Hay Narutooo." She sang, gaining his attention. "If I tell you something interesting, can you answer a few questions for me?" She smiled at him.

Mato seemed to bristle and walked up to Miku, just as she was opening her mouth, and slammed her hand over it muffling her speech. She gave him a look. 'Don't listen to her.'

Naruto blinked. "Did... I miss something...?" He asked Allen, who shrugged with a smile. Then he snapped his fingers. "I got the guys to set a date aside for us to have a Guys-get-together. It actually, is today. And we've all decided to meet up in Twilight Town main plaza after training today for all of us."

Naruto grinned. "Yosh! I'll be there!" He was given the date and time by Allen, who handed him a piece of paper.

It was at that time Narora decided to appear. "Hello my cute little students!" He smiled. Everyone blinked. "...nevermind." He sighed, a depressed aura around him. He stood up again and gave them a slight smile.

"Today training will be set on conservation." He explained. "In a fight, Angels have to learn when to use attacks that consume their Sourupowa, and when not to. Knowing this can mean life or death in a battle situation." He took out his Sourusodo and pointed it at them. "So, for this training, you will be facing me. Try to use as little Sourupowa as possible. Ok?" He asked of them, which he got a nod in response. He nodded back.

"Ok, Lets begin!" He dashed forward, and for the next hour or two, the training field was full of the sounds of battle...

_**.::Twilight Town – Main Plaza::.**_

Naruto sighed as he appeared in Twilight Town, and let his body fall to the ground. He walked around until he found his friends waiting for him near an ice cream shop.

As he walked over, he waved and called out to them. He could see Ichigo, Allen, and Sora in the group. But there were some people he didn't know.

One was a man with silvery-blue hair. He had on a white jacket and his left arm seemed to be wrapped up in a bandage for some reason. He sat next to Sora.

The next was a black haired boy with a patch over his eye. He was dressed in mostly red and it looked like a school uniform. By his side was a blade that seemed to be wrapped in cloth with the occasional spark coming across it. He sat next to Allen.

The last was a black haired boy feeding a yellow mouse like creature. He had strange Z marks on his cheeks and a smile as he fed the mouse. It make a noise that sounded like 'Pikachu' and they both turned to him.

When he neared he smiled. "Yo, did I make it in time?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, your on time. I'd like to introduce you to everyone." He pointed at the Silvery-blue haired man. "This is Hikaru Riku." Then he pointed at the man with the mouse. "That's Soutoshi, and his partner Pikachu." They gave a wave and a smile, Pikachu saying its name happily. "And this is Satsuki Kakeru." he pointed at the black haired man.

Said man looked up at him and his eyes grew wide. "...N-Naruto..." He said his Name. Naruto blinked and tilted his head. "How... Do you know me...?" He asked, he hadn't met this guy at all in his life time.

Kakeru stood up and walked over to him and looked him over. "You.. Don't remember me?" He asked. Naruto shook his head, "Never seen you before in my life."

Kakeru seemed saddened by this then he got an idea. "If I may." He asked, taking his hand and placing it on Naruto's forehead. Said blond angel blinked. "What ar-" He groaned as his head was flooded with memories.

He saw himself, but he looked different. He still had blond hair, but it was red tipped. At his side, was a white sword. He was wearing a black cloak and a uniform similar to Kakeru's under it. A closer look at his eyes showed that one was Blue, but the other had a Sharingan in it.

He took a stance and charged at the enemy, his hair starting to turn Silver and his blue eye turning red with a slit in it. His teeth grew into fangs and he sped quite quickly. _**(3)**_

But that's where it ended. A multitude of other memories floated his mind as he panted, and leaned on the wall.

Kakeru was being held back by Ichigo, Sora, and Allen, but they seemed more concerned with Naruto.

Naruto stood, and watched Kakeru. "I don't know what that was..." He paused to take a breath. Whatever that was seemed to have taken a lot out of him. "...But you seem to know another me..." he sighed. He didn't know how, but there was another him alive in the world that Kakeru came from.

He waved his hand at the three holding him back. "Let 'em go..." They hesitated, but complied and let him go. Naruto walked up, and placed a hand on Kakeru's shoulder. "I don't know how, but you seem to have another me in your world. But I can assure you, I am not him." Kakeru's mood saddened. He had thought that his friend that had died long before him was in this place, but it didn't seem like he was.

"Don't be so down." Kakeru looked back up at Naruto. "The other me may not be 'here'. He could be anywhere else. Maybe he's on another world or something. You'll just have to search for him." He said. Kakeru looked down, then back up with a small smile. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned. "Now c'mon, lets eat." He said walking over with the other guys and sitting down in an open seat next to Sora. The night was filled with laughs and stories, challenges and embarrassment.

Through it all, Naruto enjoyed one of the best nights of his life... one of them.

**_(1) _Each of the gates multiplies their current Sourupowa. So if you have 100% Sourupowa, you use the Niban, you are now three times as strong, because Niban increases power by 3 times. (Ichi x2, Ni x3, San x4, etc) so Naruto using Goban at 100% would make him 6 times as strong, because his Sourupowa is 100% x 6 = 600%, so he has 500% more Sourupowa than he normally has. Which means a lot more power, chains, and techniques he can use either more times, or make them more powerful.**

**_(2) _I should probably explain how much power a sword release gives, if I haven't already. Releasing a Sourusodo gives you power equal to releasing a Yonban (x5). While they each give the same amount of power, by using your Sourusodo, you gain a lot more abilities to use, rather than just activating Yonban and gaining more Sourupowa and nothing else.**

**_(3) _And Yes, that was the Kakeru from my other story, 'The Sharingan Fragment'. Will others from my other stories appear? Maybe. I have yet to decide.**

**Power levels (Chapter 6):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: Mid-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Captain**

**Kakeru: Mid-Captain**

**Yuji: Low-Captain**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: Mid-Captain**

**Riku: High-Captain**


	7. Feelings

**A/N: Ok, I've put this off for to long. Time to put them together!**

**Power levels (From Chapter 6):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact rank unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: Mid-General**

**Naruto: High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: Mid-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Captain**

**Kakeru: Mid-Captain**

**Yuji: Low-Captain**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: Mid-Captain**

**Riku: High-Captain**

_Anime Heaven:_

_Chapter 7: Feelings..._

Naruto yawned as he sat in the training field. He had just gotten back from his night out with the guys last night at around 2 am, and it was now 5 am, so he had around three hours of sleep.

He placed his back on a tree, having stood up and moved to it, and let his head drop down, Narora-sensei wouldn't mind if he got some shut eye, right? And with that, his eyes slowly closed and he was asleep.

The next to walk into the Training field was Mato. Having gotten a full nights rest, she looked as normal as ever. As she walked into the field, she spotted Naruto out cold on the floor, head dropped to the ground as he snored slightly.

Mato made no facial expression, and just chose to sit against the tree next to him, waiting for the other two members of Team 2.

It wasn't long after she appeared, that Miku and Allen also came into the field. The other boy on the team seemed just as tired as Naruto, because the moment he sat down, his head dropped too and he was out cold.

They were waiting for two hours..., long enough for Naruto to wake up again and start a warm up, to which he did one handed pushups, and situps, and pull ups on a low hanging branch. Not to many, because he was still tired, but enough to wake him up and stretch his muscles out.

But that was an hour ago...

"...Where... the.. HELL IS HE!" Naruto suddenly yelled, eyes twitching dangerously. It was then that there was a small plume of smoke that appeared from nowhere.

But that wasn't how Narora usually entered... "Sorry I'm late!" A voice called, one Naruto recognized instantly.

"But a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." The smoke cleared, showing Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and over to his old Sensei. The man chuckled, eyes never leaving his porn book, as he laid a hand on his old student's head. "Yo, Naruto." The silver haired man eye smiled.

"Why are you here?" The blond haired boy tilted his head. Narora was their normal Sensei, not Kakashi.

"Well, Narora-sempai asked me to fill in for him today, as he had a mission to go to another world, checking something out about an Angel Imposter. He's gone to one of the more dangerous worlds on an A-Rank mission." He explained to them all.

Naruto nodded and sat back down between Mato and Allen to wait for instructions.

Kakashi put his book away, but not in a pouch behind him, in his jacket he was currently wearing.

His look hadn't changed much, he still had the Headband over his Sharingan Eye, and he still had the same pants, but he wore a dark red jacket over a black shirt, the jacket was crafted in the same way as his old Jounin one.

"Ok, Narora has left me no real instructions, so I guess I'll just have you all spar with each other." He stated. "Allen and Miku, you're first." The two nodded, and stood up, taking their places in a battle field as Kakashi threw up a quick barrier.

Allen pulled out his Sourusodo, Kuraunpiero _(Crown Clown)_ and took a stance, the blade held in a reverse grip in his hand. His right left eye seemed to make a noise a gun might getting ready to fire, and suddenly turned black and red.

Miku pulled her own Sourusodo from her side, Utau Purinsesu, and took a stance, but she didn't hold still. She swayed from side to side, as if dancing in place.

Kakashi gave a signal, and they both shot off, and collided in the middle, in a fierce power struggle.

Allen was the first to break it, jumping to her right and activating his Niban gate. He landed again, feet digging into the ground, and shot forward, Kuraunpiero poised to strike her back. Miku ducked, the blade passed over her safely, and launched her own attack, her Sourusodo flying at him.

Allen jumped into the air and brought his Sourusodo in front of him. "Kuraunpiero!" In a flash, the sword had turned into a large, silver left arm. The boy landed, and the arm stretched toward Miku, who jumped past him and into the air as well.

When she landed, she took a stance. "Utau Pruinsesu!" Allen's vision wavered for a few moments, before it completely shifted to white. He looked left and right, but found nothing.

When he turned forward again, Miku was in front of him, and ran her sword through Allen's stomach. The boy gasped as blood spurted from his mouth.

He blinked and found himself on the ground, his stomach hurt, but when he looked, there was no blood anywhere, and Miku was standing over him, panting fiercely.

Kakashi called it. "That's it. Miku wins." He was once again reading his porn.

He looked over to Mato and Naruto. "You two are up." An just as they made it into their places, Kakashi called out again: "Narora-sempai has said that each of you have gained the ability to release your Sourusodo. Please do so in this fight, for it is something, I wish to see myself." He put his book away and watched them with crossed arms.

Mato was the first. Holding up her gun in her stance. Her Sourupowa flared up around her, as Naruto watched.

When the purple power vanished, Mato now stood in her Sourusodo's appearance, two white belts across her hips, and a large pointed gun/harpoon.

Naruto smiled and held up his own Sourusodo, it was held in a reverse grip. "Akashiya Moka!" He called out as red Sourupowa flew up around him.

When his own cleared, his hair was now silver, he had a slightly more muscular build, he was taller, had blood red eyes, and wielded a large Scythe, which was held across his shoulder. He smiled at Mato, showing his fangs as he took a stance.

Kakashi eye smiled and started the mach, quickly jumping away from the crater that formed a second later, as both Gun/Harpoon and Scythe clashed in the middle.

Naruto and Mato struggled for dominance, a pressure leaked out into the area they were in as they pushed on each other. They took a step back from each other, and began quick, powerful swings at each other, their two large weapons moving like they were feathers through the air. The clashes rang throughout the field as they hit and created small shock-waves of Sourupowa.

Finally, they jumped apart, and in the air, they each fired some kind of projectile. Naruto let chains fly at her from his back, and Mato fired at him with her Gun/Harpoon.

When they landed, they stopped, and glared at each other. Naruto grinned and drew back the Scythe, which was covered in red Sourupowa that took the shape of flames.

"Take this!" He called, swinging the Scythe along the ground, making a wave of red Sourupowa fly at Mato. The girl jumped into the air and took aim at Naruto. Her Gun/Harpoon's tip glowed, before it fired out three shots at Naruto.

The boy dodged two, but was hit by the third, throwing up dust.

Everyone waited, and unknown to them, the barrier fell, and Kakashi looked ready for something.

Mato walked up to the dust slowly, trying to see into it. It only took a second...

Naruto appeared again, eyes changed into their Dark Form, and punched her stomach quite hard, sending her flying and knocking her out of her Sourusodo Release, at the same time, knocking her out.

The Tainted Naruto was about to move onto the other two, when he was restrained by Kakashi, the man had summoned large dogs to hold the possessed boy in place. Kakashi lifted up his headband, showing his Sharingan and quickly putting the boy to sleep, knocking the Darkness out of his system again.

He sighed and looked at the other two people on the field, each scared to death of what they just saw.

"Go home." Kakashi stated, gaining their attention. "Training's over for the day..." They both hesitated, but left not a moment later.

Kakashi turned back to Naruto when he groaned and woke up from his position on the ground, the dogs having long ago vanished when he was knocked out.

Kakashi knelt down to him and helped the boy up. When he could stand on his own, he began to look around. "Did... Did I..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes... you changed again..." He pointed over to Mato's figure on the ground, to which Naruto quickly began to move toward.

Naruto knelt down to the girl, who was only just knocked out from the punch delivered to her stomach. "What's... happening to me...?" Naruto asked, as he observed her form, but picked her up to get her off the ground.

"That... is something only Narora-sempai can explain..." Kakashi stated sadly. Naruto nodded and explained that he was going to take Mato home. Kakashi nodded and dismissed him as he vanished to go report on the Teams training, but promised to leave out Naruto's transformation.

_**.::Mato's House::.**_

Luckily, Mato lived not to far from him, and he was able to get into her house after finding her key in her pocket.

When he placed her in her bed, not really a guy to leave a girl on her couch when bringing her home, she didn't let go of the boy's hand.

He tried to pull away

She didn't let go...

He tried again.

Same result...

He pulled even harder.

Nothing...

His eye twitched but in the end, decided to pull up a chair and sit. He turned around to get one, only to stop as Mato's hand still gripped his wrist. He turned back and sighed. Then looked at the chair.

He turn around, an idea in his head, and bent over. This let his body hold weight on one foot as his other reached for the chair. When he hooked his foot into it, he lifted it up and slowly hopped forward, trying not to be to loud and wake Mato up.

He took one miss step onto a ball in her room and began to hop uncontrollably. Eventually, he went forward.

He stopped just as he was about to crash his head into Mato's, face of pure concentration. His hands didn't touch the bed, for fear of waking her up and her kicking his ass for that. Problem was...

He was leaning to far forward, so his weight was uneven, even with the chair behind him. As he slowly began to fall forward, his face turned into that of horror and began to try even harder.

And just as he was about to hit her, she decided to shift positions...

His eyes grew wide as she shifted enough to...

And he was kissing her...

His eyes blinked a few times. He didn't move, partly for fear of waking her up, partly because he was putting the chair down. His eyes watching himself as he did.

When it was safely on the ground, he moved his eye forward to begin the process of detaching his lips from her's, when they grew huge.

Two big blue eyes were looking back. Naruto blinked, Mato Blinked.

He blinked twice. She blinked twice.

Finally, he jumped back, screaming about an 'accident' and 'sorry' and 'don't kill me' over and over again. Was he cursing a chair too?

Mato sat up, and threw her feet over the side of the bed, and glared at him, and made a 'come here' motion with her index finger.

Naruto put his head down and walked forward, bracing himself for the pain. He saw Mato bring out her Mallet, holding it in her left hand as he got close enough-

Wait... left hand? Wasn't she right handed?

He looked up, and in a flash, he was kissing her again... well, not so much as him kissing her... as she kissing him. He blinked a few times, thoroughly confused. Wasn't she trying to kill him!

Mato pulled away, a smirk on her face as she lifted an eyebrow, an expression asking 'No response?'

Naruto blinked, tilted his head slightly, and narrowed his eyes with a confused expression. "Wha-why did you kiss me again? I thought you wanted to kill me." He asked/yelled.

Mato sighed and opened her mouth.

"Because I've been waiting to do that for a while." she explained, her cheeks slightly red.

Now, Naruto wasn't he idiot that most people thought of him. Sure he acted like a goofball, but that was to make people underestimate him and give him the upper hand in a fight. But when it came to the opposite sex..

He knew nothing...

He tilted his head to the side more. "EH!"

Mato's eye twitched as she shook her head from side to side. She gave him an incredulous look. "You don't know what I'm talking about?"

Naruto shook his head, and if he wasn't as confused as he was, he might have had a stupid smile on his face as he did.

Mato's eye twitched again. "Let me spell it out for you..." And she did... literally... on paper...

Naruto took it and began to read aloud. "I-l-o-v-e-y-o-"

"Read it right Baka!" Mato smashed his head with a mallet. The boy held his head for a few seconds, before reading the paper right.

"I love you." He stared at the paper for a few moments, then looked up at her.

Mato waited, wanting to see what he would do next. His face turned read as he looked down at the paper again. "O-Oi!"

Mato knelt down in front of him, cheeks red again. "Hai." And kissed him again, this time throwing her arms around his neck.

The boy began to panic. He'd never kissed before, how was he sure that he would do a good job? How was he sure what to do next?

He didn't know what happened next, he just blacked out for a second, but after that he found himself kissing back, hands around her waist, and they were standing up now, her body pressed into his...

He, nor Mato, never noticed the black fading from his eyes...

_**.::Next Day – Training Field::.**_

Naruto sat alone in the Training field today. Kakashi never did say if there was Training again, so he came anyway and figured, that if he didn't show up in the next 3 hours, then training was canceled.

His face heated up as he thought of yesterday. After Naruto had somehow blacked out and continued kissing Mato, that was about all they did for the remainder of that day.

But this also meant it kept Naruto up longer than normal. So it wasn't long after he started reminiscing that his head began to drop, along with his eyes.

Finally, he succumbed to sleep and was out like a light.

Not two minutes later, Mato walked into the field, only to find her now boyfriend – '_Damn it feels good to say that_' – sleeping against a tree again.

She smiled and walked up to him, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder.

She was soon asleep to...

Allen and Miku were next to walk in. When they came across the sight, Miku turned to Allen with a hand out. The boy sighed with anime tears running down his face, and handed her a large sum of money...

_**.::With Narora – Rozen Maiden World::.**_

Narora sighed as he stood next to the body of the now destroyed doll. His mission was done, so he turned and was about to leave, when he saw a flash of movement.

He turned around to find a feminine figure running away from the scene. He growled as his wings spread. "Oi, hold up!" He called as he took to the skies and began to follow.

_'She's fast'_ He thought as she zipped around corners and across building roofs.

Narora finally had enough and used a quick Warp Step to catch the figure by her shoulders and spin her around. "Alright yo-"

His eyes grew wide as he saw who it was. Long black hair in two pig-tails, like Mato's, and the same blue eyes as her. They held pain, anger, and sadness...

"K-Kaishi-chan..."

The woman made no motion but to speak. "...Narora-koi..."

_**.::Training Grounds – After Training::.**_

Naruto sighed as he walked tiredly home, covered in cuts and bruises. Kakashi had shown up again and told them that they would be working on Sourupowa control.

Needless to say, Naruto now hates pointy objects with a passion... Kakashi told him to keep weights attached to his feet, and use his Sourupowa to help him lift himself off the ground to dodge projectiles he threw.

It was easy at first... but Kakashi forgot to mention the fact that the weights got heaver the more you had them on... Eventually, he was covered in cuts and bruises. All he wanted to do, was go home, take a shower, and visit his parents. He had promised he would.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned around at a voice, and came face to face with Mato, who had a bag in her hand, that had bread in it

"Mato-chan. What are you doing?" He asked, tiredness vanishing for a bit at the sight of her. She walked up next to him, prompting him to continue walking. "I was just dropping by the store to get bread. I'm out at home." she stated, a small smile on her face. "Then I saw you limping home. Are you ok?"

He didn't blame her, she had actually still been asleep when the Training happened, she just wouldn't wake up when they tried. They had deducted that she had been up to late the night before.

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei put me through hell with speed and Sourupowa training." His eyes grew tired. "And I promised to visit my parents when I got home, so-"

"Your parents are here?" She cut in. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Mato let out a sad sigh, looking toward the ground. "My parents aren't here... I know my mother..." She pulled out a picture from her back pocket and handed it to him.

It was a picture of a younger Mato. Her hair was cut so it barely showed on her head in the twin tails she now has. She looked to have just had a birthday, because she was wearing a new looking cloak that was a bit big for her.

Behind her, stood a woman that looked almost the same has her. It must have been the mother. Her hair was down in one pony-tail down her back, about the same length as Mato's now, and she wore a black shirt, and the same biker shorts Mato did.

The photo was ripped in half, because there was a hand cut off halfway up the forearm that must have been the father.

"Her name was Kaishi." Mato spoke, getting his attention again as he handed the photo back to her. "Kuroi Kaishi. But I'm not sure about my father. I never met him. Kaa-san told me that he had left a long time ago on a mission, and never returned. When news came around that Narora-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yoruichi-sensei, and Soutosh-sensei were promoted to General Class, Kaa-san just up and vanished. I haven't seen her since..." She sighed sadly again, putting the picture back in her pocket.

Naruto reached over and grabbed her hand, an act that caused both to turn pink in the cheeks. They still weren't used to being an Item.

"Why don't you come with me to my Parents? So you're not alone tonight?" He asked her with a smile, hoping to cheer him up.

The girl smiled at him, she seemed to do that a lot more lately, now that they were together. Not that Naruto was complaining, he didn't mind at all. He rather her smile than frown.

"Can I? I won't be intruding?" She asked. Naruto gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Not at all."

Mato nodded shyly. "Thanks." Naruto nodded and made plans to pick her up on his way there in about two hours or so.

Finally, his house appeared first, Mato's was further away.

As he turned to say goodbye, he was surprised when she reached up and pecked him on the cheek instead, making him turn red in the face.

"Night, Naruto-kun." she said, turning and walking away.

Naruto couldn't help but look at her behind as she walked. How it moved from side to side. He tilted his head a bit when she got further away.

He quickly shook his head, getting the thought out of his head, and went to take a shower.

… a cold one...

_**.::Later – 7pm::.**_

Naruto was nervous. Standing outside of Mato's door. He had taken his shower, and dressed in normal clothing.

His shirt was black now, not a muscle one anymore. His jacket was gone from his torso. His black pants were still there. The only real thing that changed was his torso.

When Mato opened the door, she was in normal clothing too, no longer in her Angel clothing. Replacing what was her Black, star decorated cloak, was now a gray hoody, and under that, was a white shirt with a blue star on it. Her biker shorts were replaced by a blue skirt, and her boots were now replaced by stockings and black shoes with tied laces. (Her appearance in the OVA, after Yomi vanishes and she looks for her.)

He smiled at her as he held his hand out to her. "Ready?" He asked, his Sourupowa took a slight jump, preparing to Warp Step halfway across Heaven to Angel Hills.

Mato took his hand, her fingers intertwining with his. "Hai."

Naruto smiled, and in a few quick Warp Steps, which Mato notices was faster and stronger than her own, they appeared at the Namikaze House.

Naruto reached over and knocked twice, getting a call from the inside. "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto smiled. "Hai, Kaa-san!"

The red headed woman soon opened the door, but tilted her head in a very Naruto-ish way when she saw Mato standing next to him.

"Who's this?" She asked, when she looked down, it seemed that Naruto and Mato were still holding each others hands. The woman's eyes brightened as she looked at Naruto.

The boys eyes widened. He knew that look. He lifted his other hand up and began to wave it around frantically. "No, no, no, no nononono!" He was cut off as his mother crushed him in a hug again, the boy, despite his pleas for release, continued to have his ribcage compressed and fractured, his mother yelling out things like how 'her baby was growing up!' and 'He has a girlfriend!' And he could have sworn she said something like 'thank Kami he's straight...' but chose to ignore it.

When he was released, his father finally appeared and steadied him from falling. Mato laughed silently through it all, shoulder's wriggling up and down, her mouth hidden behind her hand.

Later, they had all introduced themselves to each other, and they were now sitting in the living room, dinner done and over with.

Minato and Kushina sat on one chair, the latter leaning up against the former. While Mato napped in Naruto's lap, her body being held to his by the boy's hands as she slept, and he watching the T.V. When the girl pushed herself deeper into the Male Angel's chest, he missed Kushina and Minato saying something about 'Young Love'.

Naruto seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open as well, they were half open and dull. It was only a matter of minutes before he was out like a light and being laid down on the couch by gravity, Mato still buried in his chest.

Thank Kami he didn't snore that night...

_**.::Kami's Office::.**_

"You're quite welcome Naruto-kun." She stated, as her doors flew open and Narora walked int with a woman behind him.

He stepped aside and Kami dropped her tea cup.

"K-Kaishi..."

_**.::Next Day – Training Grounds::.**_

Naruto continued with his Mourning Work out even as the other three in the team came.

Last night he had been woken up by his parents, saying it was getting late. He was still tired at the time so he didn't understand much, besides him having to get Mato home. So a few minutes later, he was slightly more awake and had set off to Mato's home, where he left her and went to his own.

He had woken up early this mourning and left to train.

He couldn't help but glance at Mato as she was bombarded with questions by Allen and Miku. Mostly Miku.

When she had shown up, he was sleeping still and had decided to be a little mean to him. She woke him up with a kiss, and Allen and Miku had decided to walk into the training field at that time.

He and Mato only had time to blink before Allen had pulled him away from her, and Miku the same with Mato.

He had found a way to get away from Allen and was occupying himself with training.

It wasn't long before he finished, sat back down near Mato, and answered questions with her again. After that was over, and both Allen and Miku were 'caught up', they waited for about an hour or two for their substitute Sensei.

There was a puff of smoke, but this time, there were three figures... It cleared to show Narora, Kakashi, and some woman that resembled Mato.

Naruto was about to greet them, when he noticed something was wrong. It wasn't the way they all stood, they looked normal. Nor was it their faces but...

Kakashi wasn't reading Icha Icha...

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

Narora cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Training today is canceled. Instead, I'd like to talk to Mato..." He stated, eyes glancing to the woman next to him.

Mato remained quiet, eyes watching the woman next to her Sensei. When Naruto stood to leave, Mato grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, keeping him in place, and keeping her hand on his own.

Narora sighed, he knew this day would come at some point in time. He just didn't think it was now. He looked at Mato. "Mato. You said you don't know your parents. Or more specifically, your Father." He asked, gaining a nod from her.

"Well... this..." He motioned to the woman next to him. "Is your mother. You know her, because you were old enough to know she went away when you were little."

Mato nodded, and chose to keep the reunion ceremony until the end.

"Your Father..." He paused, thinking of how to word it.

"...is me..."

_**.::End::.**_

**I hope you all liked chapter 7 of 'Anime Heaven'. Mato and Naruto have finally gotten together, but what's this? Narora is her WHAT! This woman is WHO!**

**Find out next time on 'Anime Heaven'!**

**Power levels (From Chapter 6):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact power levels unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: High-General**

**Naruto: High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: High-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Captain**

**Kakeru: Mid-Captain**

**Yuji: Low-Captain**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: Mid-Captain**

**Riku: High-Captain**


	8. To Aru no Naruto?

**A/n: HAI-DESU! I am back, with a new chapter. I've recently watched To Aru Majutsu no Index I & II, and have yet to start on the new SHAKUGAN NO SHANA III (!), Persona 4 Anime, and the other season of To Aru... the one with Mikoto... or something... idk I haven't watched.**

**You can expect To Aru Majutsu no Index to make an appearance in this fanfic.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Power levels (From Chapter 7):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact power levels unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: High-General**

**Naruto: High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: High-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Captain**

**Kakeru: Mid-Captain**

**Yuji: Low-Captain**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: ?**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: ?**

**Satosh: Mid-Captain**

**Riku: High-Captain**

_Anime Heaven_

_Chapter 8: To Aru no Naruto?_

Mato stared for a few moments. No one knew if she was in shock, or some other form of surprise.

Narora stood next to Kaishi, nervous as could be. Anybody would. He had just told his supposed daughter of 16 years: 'Hay! I'm your Father! And you already know your mother! Sorry about not telling you!'

… Yeah... some part of him told him that he was screwed over...completely...yup...problem was... he didn't know which way though. In his head, he was ripping his hair out of his skull.

Naruto just sat there. Head flying back and forth. Looking at his Girlfriend's reactions, and Narora's & Kaishi's. But while he was looking at Narora and Kaishi, Mato finally reacted to the news.

"...My...My... What...?" She shuddered. Voice cracking like it had the first day she had spoken to Naruto in the Hospital room a few month or so ago.

Narora let out a sigh, and nodded. "Hai, Mato. I am your father, your full name, is Senoku-Kuroi Mato. You have the blood of the two most powerful clans in Heaven. The Senoku with our massive amounts of Sourupowa, which explains the abnormally large amounts of Sourupowa you have for your age and gender, as well as the Kuroi's special eye Technique, which you have yet to unlock." He explained to her.

There was a long pause, that was only broken when Allen ran back into the field. He gave a nod and bow to his Sensei, before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have a mission. Special Request from Kami-sama herself." He explained. "She asked to see me when I left, and wanted me to get you. She didn't ask for you to come to her first, because the clients have yet to get to her office." He finished.

Naruto closed his eyes, and sighed. He stood, adjusting Moka on his hip, and nodded. "Alright. I'll go there now." Allen nodded and waved to him and Mato, the latter didn't react, and bowed to his Sensei and the woman once more, then took his leave in another jog off to somewhere.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and turned to Narora. Narora nodded. "You may go. I only wish to talk to Mato-Chan." He gave permission. Naruto nodded, an knelt down to give Mato a peck on the cheek, before he ran off to Kami.

Narora sighed when Naruto was out of view. "Now, Mato, it's time we talked. Come, we will go somewhere more private." Mato nodded, now back to normal, on the outside, and followed them.

_**.::With Naruto::.**_

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his heart from running to Kami's Mansion from where he was. He knelt down, from inside, he could see three shadows, and spoke loudly. "Kami-Sama! Namikaze Naruto reporting as asked!"

The only shadow sitting down turned to face the door. "Hai, Hai. And I told you, not to call me 'sama'." Kami stated.

Naruto smiled and stood, opening the door to see Kami and three others. After he shut the sliding door, he observed them all without looking, something that came only from being a Shinobi.

Two looked to be twins, and the third was younger with a white Sister outfit on. The two 'twins' looked exactly the same in every way, the only difference was one had dull eyes and some strange goggles on her head.

He nodded to them then turned to Kami. "What was the mission you sent Allen for?"

Kami smiled, and nodded. "Right to the point? Alright." She stood, and pointed to the three in front of her. "These three are new souls that have recently awakened from the Chaos not long ago. They are the only three to have come here, and are worried for another friend of theirs. So worried in fact, that they were planning to escape to the Human Realm to find them." The three looked slightly ashamed. Kami continued. "So, I have arranged a mission for you to take them to their world and find their friend." She paused and held out a transportation device. "This will take you to the world."

Naruto nodded, stepped forward, and took it from her. He looked at the information and blinked. "'Academy City'?" he asked. Kami nodded.

"Hai, that is where you will be going." She pointed to the three people. "I'll introduce you all."

Kami pointed to the nun first. "This is Index. Within her memories, is over 103,000 books, full of spells and techniques. But as she has died, they were released. But we have managed to seal all of them into a spare dimension." Index just smiled brightly at him. Naruto smiled back and nodded.

She pointed to one of the twins next. "This is Misaka Mikoto. She was a very powerful person when she was alive. She has shown the ability to control any form of electricity. She is also the cause for causing many blackouts in her world." Mikoto just turned slightly red out of embarrassment and waved to him, which Naruto returned.

Finally, she pointed to the other twin. "This, is also Misaka Mikoto." Naruto gave her a look, but Kami stopped any words with a hand. "Back on their world, Misaka-san was cloned over 20,000 times to help another person in her world achieve a higher level of power. The experiment was stopped on number 10,032, and that is the Misaka-san you are facing now." The dull eyed girl gave him a bow, which he returned.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Namikaze Naruto. He is a High-Captain class Angel. He's been with us for about 6 or 7 months, and has progressed quickly under Senoku Narora, one of our few General Class Angels." Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled again, then turned to Kami. "Kami-chan, when do we leave?" He asked her. Kami smiled at him, "You are free to leave at any time."

Naruto nodded, and turned back to the girls, walking up to them. "If it's ok with you, we can go right now?" He asked. The girls all nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Alright then." He held out the Transportation Device and held it out. "Place your hands on the device and we will transport to your world." The girls all did so with no hesitation.

Naruto closed his silver eyes and focused hard. Sourupowa made itself visible around his form. It washed over the girls, and in an instant, they were gone from Kami's office.

Naruto and the girls opened their eyes to a white room. Naruto began to walk with a wave over his shoulder, and the girls followed.

As they walked, the girl's couldn't help but notice that Naruto was tense. His eyes moving left and right, his left hand was resting on his sword.

Index, bless her innocent heart... somewhat... ran to his side and began to hop around. "Ne, ne, Tenshi-san! Are we really going to find Touma!" He asked. Naruto turned his head to her, and smiled. "We will find him. I'm not going to lie." He turned away from the girl, as a portal opened before them. "There is a very good chance he is either still alive, in the Chaos, or..." He hesitated. "In Hell." The girls let out a gasp in unison, all but the cloned one.

He turned to them. "You may not know, but what you do in life, or who you worship, anything like that, does not determine where you go after death. " He paused. "What matters... is who gets to you first. You are all here, that means, an Angel from Heaven got to you all before a Demon of Hell did."

He turned and walked again. "Many of my own friends could have been taken by Hell as well, or they could still be alive. I'm not sure, and I haven't the ability to find them. If I leave Heaven without permission, I'll be marked as an enemy to them."

Naruto walked up to the door that was the exit from this place. He opened it and smiled. "This will take us to your world. Even if we are dead, they will still see us, so, try to stay out of site. It wouldn't be good if the Living humans found out about Heaven and Hell." The girls nodded, and followed him through...

_**.::Academy City – School Hallway::.**_

The girls opened their eyes to find Naruto looking around once more. He nodded to them. "You girls lead the way. I've never been here before, so I'll just keep look out in case something comes our way."

The cloned one looked at him. "'Something' MISAKA asks trying to find out what Tenshi-san means." Naruto gave her a look, but nodded all the same. "Hai, they being Demons. They live in worlds just as they do in Hell. I can handle up to a Captain Class Demon, but that's it."

As they began to walk, Mikoto walked beside him and tried to get information from him. "So... these 'Classes' you Angel's have, how would they measure in Levels?" The girl asked. Naruto gave her a look and asked what Level she was.

She proudly stated she was a Level 5, one of the only 7 Level 5s in all of Academy City. Naruto nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, measuring her Sourupowa, before opening them again.

"I have to say, you hare quite strong." He pointed to himself. "I am Captain Class, a high ranked on, just one rank below General."

He took a thinking pose. "You're power, is about comparable to my friend, who is Mid-Captain Class." This news struck the three hard. "So... how much stronger are the General Classes?"

Naruto looked at her, and thought. "Well, I've only ever seen Sensei fight once, and even then, he was holding back big time and held us all off with no effort at all. I'd have to say, if there's a such thing in this world, that anybody in General Class is well above a Level 20 in this world..." He continued to walk in the direction they were going, and the girls all had frightened expressions on their faces.

Level 20! The highest ever heard of was a Level 6, and anything higher was never heard of. No body had even achieved Level 6! The closest being Accelerator who would have reached it in 250 years time!

The girls got over it as Naruto called out to them at the end of the hall for them to follow. The girls nodded and quickly caught up with the Angel. Kami said he was High-Captain, and if a Level 5 was equal too a Mid-Captain, then that meant that Naruto here had to be at least a Level 6 in this worlds terms of power. Maybe higher!

_**.::Later::.**_

They had checked many places. Their friend's old apartment, usual places they would spend time, even their own houses/apartments.

Naruto sighed, having come back from looking in the kitchen of their friend's apartment. "I'm sorry girls but, the only thing that says anybody ever lived here, was in the bedroom, where the sheets on the bed were over a year old..." He reported sadly to them, looking to the ground.

His mission was only to help them look, but he still felt he had failed the mission by not finding this 'Kamijou Touma'.

The girls looked saddened the most, hell, they all looked on the verge of tears. Well, that was, until the door behind them opened and someone came into the house.

He was about as tall as Naruto, easily comparable as the boy stared at him. Having caught them off guard. He had spiky black hair, and summer clothing.

Naruto blinked and laughed nervously. "Uhh... Hi?" He waved. He wasn't prepared for this! They were not to be seen! And he really didn't feel like killing a Human right now!

He was saved however, when Index jumped up and tackled the man. "TOUMA!" She yelled with a smile on her face. It made Narora take a step back, and take his hand off of Moka.

The other two about did the same thing, the boy was in shock. Naruto could understand, seeing people you thought were dead just jump out at you? He would have too.

"Index! Misaka! Mikoto!" He yelled as he grabbed them all in a large hug. Naruto leaned on a wall, arms crossed and smiled. That smile, however, changed when he felt something come through the window at the four on the ground.

Naruto, reacting quickly, drew Moka and sliced the thing apart. He turned to the window, and found two people staring down at them.

The four friends had gotten up to look, and the boy's eyes widened at the sight. "Stiyl! Kaori!" He seemed to know them, as they reacted and jumped at them.

Naruto, thinking them a threat, jumped out to meet them, surprising them, and swatted them both away with his left hand.

All three landed on the ground, Naruto in the middle, with Moka at his side. "You know." He started, as he blocked a cut from the girl on his right. "I wasn't suppose to let any Human's see us come down from Heaven." As he said this, the boy up above, and the two he was fighting gaped at him. "But I was willing to let that boy up there slide. You however..." He pushed the girl away with almost no effort.

The girl landed, and the man stood on his left. They each said the same thing. "T-Tenshi..." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And now, I really can't let either of you live." he sent a glare at the man as his Sourupowa's pressure settled on them.

They were frozen as Naruto walked up to the man and pointed his blade at the man's, Stiyl's, throat. "I hope the Angels of Heaven find you first." He bowed his head in a small prayer.

"Stop! Tenshi-san!" Mikoto yelled at him as she ran up to him with the boy, Index, and Misaka. He turned his head to them.

"Don't kill them!" The boy yelled. Naruto sighed. "What do you propose I do then? No living creature is to know about the Afterlife. The law of Heaven clearly states that people that find out... must be 'taken care of'." He finished.

Mikoto was silent. Naruto turned back to the man. "Sorry, but it must be done. No hard feelings?" He asked as he raised Moka. The sound of feet hitting the ground came to his ears as the boy appeared, right hand reached out to hit him.

Naruto simply vanished in a Warp Step, and appeared again on the top of a light pole. "Boy, what are you doing?" Naruto called.

The boy, Naruto remembered the name Touma, glared at him. "Stopping you from killing them." He stated. Naruto sighed. "Didn't you hear me before." He pointed his blade and left hand at each of the Magicians. "They have learned of Heaven, simply by seeing me, and your friends over there, and there for, must be killed."

Touma stood his ground. Naruto sighed once more. He ducked as the woman, Kaori, appeared before him and tried to lob his head off. He noticed she was holding back a great deal, and let loose a powerful kick to her stomach, sending her into a building.

He stood again. "You're half-assed attempts will not hurt me Human." he stated. The woman came out of the wall again, one eye closed in pain as she held her stomach. The kick was much more powerful than anything she had felt before. Probably because she was a Saint and all of her opponents couldn't get close enough to harm her.

Naruto held out his Sourusodo again, and got ready to fight. Just as he was about to jump off, a ring tone came from his pocket. He turned red, and held a hand up to them. He pulled out a Cell Phone and opened it.

"Kami-chan?" He asked. He hit a button and put it to his ear. "Hello?" There was a pause as who ever it was on the other side of the line spoke. "Are you sure, Kami-chan?" Another pause. "Alright." He closed the phone, and put his Sourusodo away at his hip.

With a quick Warp Step, he was behind them all, a smile on his face and his right hand scratching the back of his head. "Ehehehe... Umm... That was Kami-chan.. She says you are all off the hook." He tried.

There was a pause...

"...Eh?" Touma voiced as everybody else fell on the ground in an Animated style.

__**.::Later – Touma's Apartment::.**__

Naruto sat next to Touma and Stiyl on the couch. The two sitting next to him partly so they could stop any attacks the Angel might launch at them.

But everybody was in shock at the moment, as Narora drank the tea offered to him by Touma.

Touma was the first to recover. "Wait, Wait, Wait! Let me get this straight."

"You are an Angel." Naruto nodded.

"Heaven and Hell exist." Naruto nodded again.

Touma pointed at the three girls. "And Kami sent you on a mission to help Mikoto-chan (**I support MikotoxTouma!**), Misaka, and Index-san find me in this world?" Naruto nodded one last time.

There was a pause, and Touma nodded. "Right. Either you are all completely insane, I'm dreaming, or this is happening."

He proceeded to pinch himself. "Not a dream. And I don't see any strange things around me, so this must be real." He concluded.

The other fell on their face... Well, all but Naruto, who nodded at him and agreed. "That's right!"

Stiyl was up next, face twisted in anger and disbelief. "That's Insane!" He pointed at Naruto. "If you're an angel, prove it!"

Naruto sighed. He stood up, and walked to a clear area of the house. "Fine. I don't have my wings yet, so, I'll show you my power." He took out Moka.

He held her out. "This is a Sourusodo. Every Angel and Demon in the afterlife has one. They are a part of our soul that we use to fight. It has a soul in it that attaches to us during life and comes with us when we die."

He held it out in front of him, in a reverse grip. "Mikoto-san over there, has asked me for a power explanation of sorts. She is a level 5, but her power is comparable to a Mid-Captain. The very middle rank of the Angels. The Classes being Lieutenant, Captain, and General. Each is divided into ranks of Low, Mid, and High. Low-Lieutenant is the weakest, somewhere around a Level 1 in this world, and a High-General is the strongest, and if I had to guess, they would be a Level 20 or higher." This got gaping looks from those who hadn't heard of that yet.

"I am a High-Captain, close to a Level 6 or 7 in this world." That was still impossible to believe. Then Naruto smirked. "But we can go higher..." He trailed off. They all gave him a shocked look.

"The first way, is by using one of the 9 'Gates' each being in existence has. Each increases the amount of Sourupowa flowing through a person or thing, making it explosively stronger. My limit for the gates, is Goban, the 5th gate. I have not yet learned to open Rokuban or higher."

He held up his other hand, with two fingers up. "The second way, is through our Sourusodo." He held Moka up higher. "By learning the name of the spirit inside of the being's Sourusodo, they can gain large amounts of power, equal to that of the Goban or Rokuban. And I just so happen, to know mine."

He held Moka in the correct position. His Sourupowa flared as a result, filling the room with pressure, and from the looks of it, outside as well. "And I will show you..."

Everything froze for a moment, before he spoke. "Akashiya Moka!" Once the last sound left his mouth, he was enveloped by light.

Everybody sat and waited for it to vanish. Mikoto reached over for Touma's hand, and held it in a death grip. The boy's face twitched in pain as he thought, 'Foukou Da...'

The light cleared and showed an almost completely new person there.

Naruto's hair had changed from a bright gold, to a shining silver. He opened his eyes to show red, demonic looking eyes with catlike slits in them. He smiled at them, and his mouth showed fangs. One thought came to mind.

"'Vampire' Misaka says in awe..." Misaka spoke.

Naruto held up and hand, and spoke. "No." His voice was slightly deeper, and... elegant? "I am not a Vampire. Rather, I'm borrowing the powers of a Vampire." He held out the large scythe that was now over his shoulder in front of him like it was nothing. "Moka is a Vampire. And I'm borrowing her powers."

'Are you sure its wise to do this?' Aqua's voice reigned in his head. Naruto gave a mental nod. 'I'm sure. You heard what Kami said, "Clearance has been given to them all to know, explain what you wish, just do not let them come with you to Heaven. Everybody always tries to."' Aqua just sighed and was silent from then on.

Naruto placed Moka back over his shoulder and let his transformation drop with a tired sigh. He placed her back in his sheath and smiled. "Of course, it takes a lot of energy to stay in that form, so I can only use it or the Gates for a limited time." He finished. That seemed to do the trick, as Stiyl didn't say a thing and only 'humphed...

**.::Next Day::.**

The next day came fast. Naruto had spent the night on the roof. Stiyl and Kaori had left saying they only came to find out what the large surge of energy was when Naruto, Mikoto, Misaka, and Index came.

They both said their heartfelt goodbyes when Naruto informed them they were going back to Heaven the next day.

So now, here they stood, the Angel, along with the three souls saying their farewells to Touma. The girls were in tears, and Touma didn't look that far away from them either. As they turned to leave, Touma called out.

"Wait!" He chased after them, and looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed inwardly, he knew what was coming next.

"Isn't... Isn't there a way to stay in contact? Or see them?" Naruto sighed. "I'm afraid not. The only way would be for you to die, and go to Heaven as well."

"Fine!"

Naruto gave in an incredulous stare. "What?" He asked, then he asked again, slightly surprised. "You would die, just to stay in contact with them?"

Touma nodded. Naruto felt into his being, his Sourupowa with his Kami no Me, and saw it was true. This boy was ready to die to stay with his friends.

Naruto sighed, and tried to talk him out of it. "What about your life?"

"Everybody thinks I'm dead..." He simply stated. The fight that had killed his free friends hadn't killed him, but everybody thought it had. He had gone back to his apartment to clean it out when he ran into them.

Naruto tried again. "Your friends, family, what about them?"

"Same thing, they think I'm dead."

Naruto sighed. "You wish to die... to stay with them..." He repeated to himself more than anybody else. Index and Mikoto seemed to be in tears now behind him.

He looked at the boy. "I'm not supposed to let you come to Heaven with us Alive... but..." He took out his Sourusodo, and nodded to him. "They didn't say anything about Dead. I'll probably be killed for this, but, fine. You can come."

Touma's eyes lit up, before the news fully hit him. "Does... Does that mean I have to die?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Only when you die, will your Sourupowa be strong enough to last the trip from here to Heaven. Right now, your Sourupowa units measure 15. The girl's measure over 400. From death, they gained almost 10x the amount of Sourupowa they had in life. You need at least 100 to survive the trip."

He pointed Moka at Touma. "If you are sure you are ready to die, just to be with them. Then take my blade, and prove it."

With little hesitation, Touma took Moka from Naruto and aimed it at his stomach. He looked at Naruto, who nodded at him, a hint of a smile on his face.

He liked this kid...

Touma looked forward once more, and took a deep breath...

When he opened his eyes again, he was being carried on the back of someone, Naruto he realized, walking through a strange white realm. He grunted, and gained Naruto's attention.

"Hay, girls, he's awake." He set Touma on his feet, and the looked around himself, finding a smiling Narora, and the girls as well.

"What... Where..." He tried to speak, but stopped when Mikoto pulled him into a tight hug, almost chocking him to death.

Naruto chuckled and waved her off. "You're going to kill him... again..." He stated. Mikoto let go, her face completely red, and took a few steps back.

Touma took a few deep breaths, and looked around him. "Where... are we?" He asked.

Naruto smiled. "We, are in a Transportation device, on our way to Heaven." At the word Heaven, Touma regained his memories.

After stabbing himself, his soul was ejected from his body, as his body fell to the ground lifeless. He fainted not long after entering the Transportation device. He faintly remembered Narora getting a call from Kami, and holding it away from his ear as she screamed at him.

"We're... going to Heaven." Naruto nodded at his statement. "That we are. And Kami is going to kill me." He said the last part in a whisper. Not even Narora would probably have survived this. But he just couldn't stand separating friends, and lovers no less! He probably wouldn't be able to bare being separated from Mato!

"Any way, let's continue on." As he walked, he filled them all in on the workings of Heaven, just as Narora had to him. It seemed that the Angel that had gotten the girls out of the Chaos hadn't explained much before walking off. Saying something about 'needing a milkshake'.

Naruto knew who it was. The famed Dante. One of the few General Class angels around. A few months ago, he was only Mid-Captain. Dante was just like Mato, Ichigo, and himself. Progressing through the ranks quickly. Rumor had it that Dante was still on his team though. He didn't want to take a team as his own.

Naruto would have done the same... at the moment...

He then let them ask questions, some about Heaven, some about himself and his experiences.

"Ne, ne, Tenshi-Sa-"

"Call me Naruto, please?" He asked the young Nun, who nodded.

"Naruto-san! Do you have a lover?" The question almost made Narora stumble and fall. Now, everybody was listening, even Touma and Mikoto.

He coughed, blushing from such a question. "Well.. Yes, I do."

Questions came left and right. What was her name? Was she powerful? How did they meet?

He held up a hand to silence them. "In order: Kuroi Mato, She's only one rank below me, and the day I became a fully fledged Angel." He didn't know if he should tell them about her status as 'Senoku-Kuroi Mato'.

That reminded him to ask his Sensei about the clans he was speaking of...

They arrived at the exit to Heaven, thankfully, and went through it.

It wasn't until they landed in Kami's office, did Naruto realize where they left from. As they appeared, Kami was standing there, foot tapping as she glared at him.

Naruto laughed nervously, the second time that day, and turned to the four behind him. "Ok, you all run along, and wait outside of the door, please?" He asked.

They all nodded, and left quickly, feeling the tension between Naruto and Kami.

Naruto turned around to Kami and swallowed hard. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked the question that was obvious.

Kami nodded, and held up a frying pan. "Big time..." She suddenly pounced on him and began to whack him over and over.

Behind the door, they could all hear it, and winced when each hit landed. At last, it was silent, until a cracking noise was heard, and a shadow of Kami seemed to have kicked Naruto in a forbidden place that should never, ever be harmed...

Naruto screamed, and borrowed a phrase from someone... "AHHHH! FOUKOU DAAAAA!"

__**.::End::.**__

**A/n: I did say you could expect some To Aru in this fanfic! XD You might not have expected it this soon though...**

**Well, I know the chapter might be a bit short, but I just couldn't think of anything.**

**Naruto has gone to a new world on his first solo mission, a few living beings found out about Heaven with Kami's approval, Touma died just to be with Mikoto... damn. And Mato had Narora explain things to her... Things we will find out next chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Dragon Ball-'. I mean... Anime Heaven!**

**Power levels (Chapter 8):**

**Mysterious Man: ? (Above Low-General level, exact power levels unknown.)**

**Team 1:**

**Narora: High-General**

**Naruto: High-Captain**

**Allen: Low-Captain**

**Mato: High-Captain**

**Miku: Low-Captain**

**Team 2:**

**Kakashi: Mid-General**

**Ichigo: High-Captain**

**Kakeru: Mid-Captain**

**Yuji: Low-Captain**

**Team 3:**

**Yoruichi: Low-General**

**Sora: Low-Captain**

**Dante: Low-General**

**Lenalee: Mid-Captain**

**Team 4:**

**Soutosh: Mid-General**

**Shana: High-Captain**

**Satosh: Mid-Captain**

**_Riku: High-Captain_**

**_No Team:_**

**_Misaka Mikoto: Mid-Captain_**

**_Misaka: Low-Captain_**

**_Index: Mid-Lieutenant_**

**_Touma: Low-Lieutenant (but we've all seen him best Level 5s, so this is only based on his Sourupowa, in reality, he might be able to take on Naruto. His arm STILL functions even in death.)_**


End file.
